Revolución en Hogwarts
by onauska
Summary: Pero no todo es estudiar en el colegio: cabalgata con el profesor Snape de protagonista, dumbledore visita a dumbledore, A.P.W.B. D atrapado en las cortinas, hasta un musical, y muchas muchas fiestas! ¡Lástima que tú no hayas sido invitado!
1. Confusiones

Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que os guste mucho, a ser posible dejad vuestros comentarios, y si alguien quiere aparecer en la historia que me lo diga, que yo le apunto.

Disclaimer: Los personajes, lugares, etc. reconocidos pertenecen a JK Rowling. No obtengo ningun beneficio economico con esto.

Va dedicado a... Fernando Alonso (Magic Alonso), y a mi hermana Diana, y a mi amiga Berto... Quiero decir, Berta

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una mañana lluviosa, hacia mucho viento. Mucha gente subía y bajaba de los trenes. Yo iba arrastrando mi carrito, en el que llevaba todos mis baúles y la jaula donde estaba mi lechuza Cheewaka, aunque la llamaba Chui.  
  
Empezaba a estar preocupada, ya que no veía a ningún otro estudiante. Comprobé que mi cuaderno estaba en mi bolsillo derecho, y también el ticket del expreso de Hogwarts, para asegurarme de que no me había equivocado de hora.  
  
No, no me había equivocado, aunque solo quedaban 10 minutos para las 11:00. Me senté en un banco a esperar. Pensé en que dirían mis padres si volviera a casa porque había perdido el tren y no hubiera podido ir a Hogwarts. Bastante enfadados estaban ya porque había sido expulsada del... Santus Dominicus, un colegio de magia en España, de donde por cierto soy yo.  
  
Me habían expulsado por el pequeño e insignificante detalle de haber hecho desaparecer a un alumno (Al que por cierto, nadie quería). Registraron todo el colegio y los alrededores, incluso mi mansión, pero no consiguieron encontrarle, por lo que el Ministerio no emprendió ninguna acción legal, es decir que no fui a la cárcel.

Bueno, en realidad si que le encontraron (al niño, claro) solo que no lo reconocieron, ya que le había convertido en gato. (¡Como iba yo a hacer desaparecer un niño!)  
  
La verdad es que no me siento culpable. Yo necesitaba una mascota, y alguien que me ayudara en mis investigaciones. Además, el es mucho más feliz ahora.  
  
Espía me miraba un poco enfadado, ya que se estaba mojando. Bueno no he mencionado que el gato se llama Espía y es Siamés( de raza no que tenga un gato pegado a el), no podía haber seguido llamándole Fernando, alguien se hubiera dado cuenta. (Aparte de mi, claro). Gato y Fernando, tenia que ser el niño desaparecido. (Como blanco y en botella leche).  
  
De repente una bruja se acerco a mi y dijo:  
  
- Pero muchacha ¿tu no vas a Hogwarts?

Yo sonreí y dije:  
  
- Sí, ¿Por que?  
  
La Bruja dijo:- Pero este es el anden 7 y ¼.  
  
- Upsss .... Gracias.  
  
De pronto se oyó un trueno, la bruja pego un salto y grito llevándose las manos a la cabeza:  
  
-¡Qué nos caeeeeeeee! ¡Qué nos caeeeeeeee!Yo la mire como diciendo: claro.............claro....... Mientras me alejaba.  
  
Espía me miro acusador y dijo:  
  
-¿Te molestaste siquiera en mirar desde que anden salía?- Nop, pero siempre me gusto el numero 7.  
  
Llegamos al anden 9 y ¾. Tras cruzar la barrera estaban un niño y una anciana hablando:  
  
-Neville, ¿No se te habrá olvidado algo?  
  
-¡OHHH! Mi sapo Trevor.  
  
Yo saqué mi cuaderno del bolsillo y apunte:  
  
NEVILLE- OLVIDADIZO  
- ABUELA CANSINA  
- SAPO TREVOR  
  
Subí al tren y busque un vagón en el que no hubiera nadie. Me senté y deje a Espía en el asiento de enfrente. Pero dio un salto y se bajo al suelo y se alejo por el pasillo. Al poco rato una señora entro en mi vagón con un carrito de golosinas, me pregunto si quería algo pero yo la dije que no. (No tenia hambre)  
  
Espía apareció al poco rato con un montón de ranas de chocolate, grajeas de todos los sabores etc...  
  
- Cortesía de la señora del carrito - Dijo Espía guiñando un ojo.  
Aunque yo no tenia hambre me puse a comer, nunca digo no a una comida gratis. Mientras, Espía fue a "tomar prestado" algo más.  
  
Yo guarde todas las pruebas del delito en mi bolso. De repente se oyó a la bruja del carrito:- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡El gato robadorrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!  
  
Yo salí a ver que pasaba. Yo al ver el gato la dije:  
  
-Ohhhhhh, reconozco a ese gato, pertenece a un chico llamado Neville, estoy segura.  
  
Y la señora salió corriendo en su busca, así que yo volví para mi vagón. Me senté y abrí una mochila, saque un álbum de fotos. Uy... Si había una foto de Espía de cuando todavía era persona. Cuando se llamaba Fernando era alto y muy delgado (parecía que no le daban de comer) tenia la cara llena de pecas y una expresión vacía en sus ojos.  
  
Pasé la pagina y había una foto mía con unos amigos, llamados Vice y Patricia. Vice es un squib y tiene que ir a un colegio muggle, es alto delgado, tiene los ojos de color marrón y es muy simpático. Aunque tiene muy mala suerte.Patricia es una chica muy alegre y simpática. Tiene el pelo corto por los hombros y de color marrón oscuro. Los ojos los tiene de color marrón también.  
  
Yo soy guapa que te cagas, tengo los ojos oscuros(dark) y el pelo negro. Soy bastante alta y delgada. Siempre estoy sonriendo ,porque soy muy feliz. Mi lema es: No lo dejes para mañana si lo puedes dejar hoy.Iba pasar la pagina cuando alguien entro en mi vagón llorando. Neville se quedo cortado y dijo:  
  
- No sabia que estaba ocupado. Perdón - Y se dio la vuelta para irse.- Espera, ¿Que te pasa? - Dije yo- La señora del carrito me ha hecho pagar unas golosinas que un gato a robado, y alguien le dijo que el gato era mio pero es mentira.- Oh yo oí a un niño decírselo, si era rubio y tenias dos amigos muy bien alimentados, pero no se como se llaman  
  
Humm, ¡MALFOY!- dijo Neville  
  
Yo le di una rana de chocolate. (Que por cierto, el había pagado) El no quería, pero yo insistí, al fin y al cabo lo había pagado el. Cogió una y se fue a su vagón.  
  
Espía al ver que no había moros en la costa entro. Yo le hice un hechizo para convertirle en un gato negro, así nadie sospecharía de nosotros.  
( MUAHAHAHAHA).  
Espía me dijo que había estado espiando a un chico llamado Draco Malfoy. Había dicho que se vengaría de Harry Potter por a ver mandado a su padre a la cárcel, también me dijo que estaba con dos amigos o guardaespaldas, (no lo tenia muy claro) llamados Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
Yo saqué mi cuaderno y apunte:  
  
DRACO MALFOY:  
  
- Se va a vengar de Harry Potter  
- Padre en la cárcel  
-Dos "amigos".  
  
Cerré el cuaderno, y lo guarde.  
  
Por fin llegamos a la estación. Cuando me baje había un gigante gritando:  
  
- Los de 1º curso y la estudiante nueva que vengan conmigo, por favor, mi nombre es Hagrid.  
  
Y como a mi me daba vergüenza ir con los de primero (Y me daba un poco d miedo Hagrid) decidí ir con el resto en los carruajes.  
  
Al llegar al gran comedor yo no sabia que hacer así que me senté en una mesa que estaba a mi izquierda. Los de primero iban siendo seleccionados de uno a uno. Cuando más gente empezó a sentarse en las mesas, me di cuenta de que debía haberme sentado en la mesa equivocada, parecían los peores de la escuela. Llevaban un tejón en el escudo....  
  
Cuando los de primero terminaron de ser seleccionados. McGonagall se dirigió hacia Dumbledore y empezaron a susurrar, Dumbledore se levanto de la mesa y fue a hablar con Hagrid. Entonces Dumbledore escudriño las mesas, hasta que clavo su mirada en mi. Estuve a punto de decir:  
-¿Será por lo del gato? Entonces Dumbledore dijo:  
  
- Señorita Alonso (Saluditos a Fernando Alonso (Magic Alonso pa los amigos) que es el champion de la Formula 1!)  
  
¡YO NO HE SIDOO ! - Grité antes de darle tiempo a que me acusara.  
  
Entonces el se río y me guiño un ojo:

- Tiene que ser seleccionada. -Dijo  
  
Entonces yo me senté en el taburete y McGonagall me puso el sombrero en la cabeza.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchos personajes de esta historia están basados en personas de mi entorno. Descubrir quien son es cosa vuestra, y si alguno/a se da por aludido no es mi problema.

Saluditos a Darkmember Nº7  
Mucha suerte pa' Fernando Alonso en lo que queda de temporada. 


	2. A tu salud

Disclaimer: Los personajes, lugares, etc. pertenecen a J K Rowling. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico con esto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 2

A TU SALUD  
  
El Sombrero Seleccionador dijo:  
-¡Slytherin!  
  
Entonces McGonagall me quitó el sombrero, yo fui a la mesa de Slytherin, me senté y en la mesa apareció un montón de comida (gratisss).  
  
-¡Que empiece la cena!- Dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Yo me levanté para cambiarme de sitio, ya que estaba con los de primero, y me dirigí hacia Draco Malfoy:  
-¡Echaaaos a un lado!- grité yo en tono autoritario.  
Y Crabbe se hecho a un lado. Yo me senté un poco apretujada entre medias de Crabbe y Draco Malfoy, que se quedaron flipados. Yo dije a Malfoy:  
-¡Holaaa!

Malfoy me miró con una cara muy rara.  
- Me llamo Natalia, y yo también odio a Harry Potter.-Dije yo muy feliz.  
  
Todos sonreían, y me daban palmaditas en la espalda mientras decían:  
-Bienvenida, bienvenida.  
  
-¡Esperad que os lo voy a demostrar!- Y arranqué del delicioso cochinillo que tenía enfrente un muslillo y se lo tire a Harry Potter. Le di en las gafas, y éstas se cayeron al suelo.  
  
Todos los Slytherin se echaron a reír, incluso Snape, que se esforzaba por ocultarlo.  
  
Harry Potter, Ron y Hermione susurraban entre ellos, y miraban acusadoramente a Draco Malfoy. Incluso McGonagall miraba a Malfoy, de lo que todos los Slytherin se habían dado cuenta.  
  
Por si acaso no se habían dado cuenta, yo susurre a Malfoy:

-Creo que piensan que has sido tu, pero shhhhhh  
  
Crabbe y Goyle empezaron a coger comida con las dos manos, y yo, como no quería quedarme atrás les imité. Tuve que pelearme con Crabbe por el último muslito de pollo, que al final conseguí yo, tras haber tenido que pincharle con un tenedor (el de Malfoy, no el mío ) en la tripa.

Después de cenar, los prefectos nos guiaron a nuestras respectivas salas comunes.  
  
Yo compartía habitación con Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Zabini Blaise y Arlien Moon. Cuando entre en la habitación Espía estaba dormido en mi cama. Parkinson no paraba de hablar sobre Malfoy.  
  
-Bueno, yo me voy a dormir, estoy un poco cansada- Las dije.  
  
Me caí redonda del sueño, y medio aplasté a Espía. De tanto comer, tuve pesadillas, soñé que una tarta de chocolate gigante me decía: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CÓMEMEEE!!!!!!!!, O YOO TE COMERÉEE A TI.  
  
Y por si acaso era verdad, me comí la tarta.

Me desperté bien entrada la noche. Espía seguía dormido, así que escribí en el cuaderno:  
  
PANSY PARKINSON  
  
-Le gusta Draco Malfoy  
  
Cerré el cuaderno, y salí de los dormitorios y fui a investigar el castillo. Subí por las escalera y empecé a caminar por unos pasillos hasta que me perdí. Estaba junto a la Sala de Trofeos. Como no sabia que hacer, me senté y espere a que apareciese alguien. Y por suerte, al poco rato apareció un ser muy extraño que llevaba un sombrero naranja y zapatos amarillos. No se dónde comprará la ropa este señor - pensé yo - pero desde luego que en una tienda no  
  
- Ehhh ¿Quién eres ?, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - Dijo el poltergeist Peeves.

- Soy un ladrón y he venido a robar los trofeos!!!! Uhhhhhhhhhhhh!- dije yo - Si me ayudas hay comisión - dije yo guiñándole un ojo

Peeves se quitó el sombrero e hizo una reverencia  
  
- Bueno, era bromita, vecinito, en realidad es que soy nueva y me he perdido ¿Me van a echar del colegio otra vez? En realidad no es mi culpa, un chico llamado Harry Potter dijo que debía venir aquí, que daban premios. - Dije yo.

- Ese chico nunca me cayó bien - dijo Peeves

- Sí, es un Bartolo - dije yo. (que bien me cae este Peeves )  
  
De repente la señora Norris apareció, y se empezaron a escuchar pasos. Peeves me dijo que me escondiera en la sala de trofeos mientras el distraía a Filch.  
  
- Ahhh, eres tú, Peeves. Me había parecido oír voces.- dijo Filch

- No, es que me estaba echando unas risas con el Profesor Snape, me ha contado un chiste muy gracioso - jojojo - se rió Peeves

- Bueno, en ese caso, seguiré con mi ronda - dijo Filch, que no parecía creerse que el Profesor Snape pudiera contar un chiste ( y en parte, tenía razón )

Cuando Filch desapareció, Peeves entró en la sala de trofeos a buscarme, y me encontró..... ROBANDO!!!!!! ( es que cuando veo un objeto brillante no puedo resistir la tentación )

Yo escondí la mercancía robada bajo mi túnica, y Peeves me acompaño hasta las mazmorras.  
  
Al día siguiente me levante y fui al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Allí mire el horario.  
  
¡Hoy tenemos Historia de la Magia y Adivinación !- Dijo Arlien.  
  
Como esas clases son muy aburridas, decidí quedarme a dormir toda la mañana. (¡es que me gusta tanto dormir!)

Cuando desperté Espía dijo: Vaya, vaya, el primer día y ya empezamos mal.

- Y eso que todavía no sabes que ayer estuve robando - dije guiñando un ojo.

- Compartirás el botín, ¿no?

- Las riquezas para los ricos - dije yo - No te preocupes, cuando vaya a Hogsmeade te compraré un hueso

- ¡Pero si yo soy un gato!- gritó Espía mientras yo salía del dormitorio.

Fui al gran comedor y me di mucha prisa en comer, antes de que llegaran Crabbe y Goyle y acabaran con todo. Tenía mucho sueño, pero no podía saltarme Pociones.  
  
Llegué a la clase 15 minutos antes, me senté en mi pupitre y me quedé dormida. Menos mal que Harry Potter me despertó, y me dijo:  
  
- Ehhh, te has quedado dormidaYo pensé: No me digas...  
  
- Emmmmmmm, sí sí.... gracias por despertarme - Dije yo mas bien por educación. Pero como no había ningún Slytherin, le di un abrazo y dije - Gracias por salvarme la vida, Harry Potter  
  
Como Hermione tenia pinta de sabelotodo me senté detrás de ella, a la izquierda de Hermione estaba Neville.  
  
Llegó el Profesor Snape, y todos los alumnos se pusieron rectos en sus sillas.  
  
- Empezaremos con una pregunta muy sencilla al señor Neville - Dijo Snape.  
  
La verdad es que no me acuerdo de lo que pregunto, ya que no estaba haciendo ni caso al profesor, pero de lo que si me di cuenta fue de que Neville no sabia la respuesta y de que Hermione intentaba decirle algo.  
  
Yo escribí en un papel:  
  
Snape es tan tonto que no se da cuenta de que Hermione Granger chiva las respuestas a Neville  
  
Hice una bola con el papel y lo iba pasando entre los alumnos. Hasta que Snape se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba leyendo un papel.  
  
- Weasley, ¿Sería tan amable de darme ese papel?- Snape se acercó a la mesa de Ron y le quitó el papel.  
  
- Así que el señorito Weasley se dedica a escribir papeles en clase........ ¡¡¡¡¡¡Y a insultar a un Profesor!!!!!!! 25 puntos menos para Gryffindor.  
  
Se formó un gran revuelo en clase, pero Snape puso orden en seguida. ( No me j, como para no obedecerle )

Yo tenia mucha sed, así que me dirigí a una estantería con muchas pociones y cogí una.

El Profesor Snape me miró extrañado y dijo: ¿Qué cree que está haciendo ?  
- ¡A tu salud, Profe!  
  
Me la bebí de un trago, ante la mirada de horror de Snape. Tras unos segundos........

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que os haya gustado el 2º capitulo, por favor, dejad reviiiiiiiiiews. Intentare no tardar mucho en subir el proximo capitulo...

Hey, chatas gracias por contestar, y "GredorForge",

preocupate, Neville lo va a pasar muyyyyy mal. muahahaha


	3. Fuera de la ley

Tras unos segundos, caí al suelo y empecé a retorcerme y a gritar:  
-¡Socorroo! ¡Me muerooo! ¡Socorro!

Me empezó a salir pelo hasta que me convertí en una Mantícora (Que es una bestia griega muy peligrosa, con la cabeza de un hombre, cuerpo león y cola de escorpión).

Todos los alumnos empezaron a gritar, los de Slytherin salieron corriendo de la clase. Vi que Neville estaba muy asustado, así que como quería comprobar cuanto miedo podía tener Neville, entonces rugí y corrí hacia el, y Neville se cayo al suelo desmayado.

Entonces me alcanzó un hechizo paralizador y me caí al suelo. Al momento empezaron a aparecer profesores y alumnos en la clase, hasta que llego la señora Madame Pomfrey, que me llevo a la enfermería y me curo. Cuando ya estaba recuperada me dijo:

- Nos has dado un buen susto.

- Bueno si, ya, es que tenia taaaanta sed.- Dije yo.

-Bueno, me temo que tendrás que pasar aquí la tarde. -Dijo la enfermera.

Entonces entró Neville a la habitación, y lo pusieron en la cama de al lado. Neville estaba muy asustado.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Dije yo.

-Nada, nada.-Dijo Neville llorando.

-Ah, pos vale.

Entraron a la enfermería Arlien Moon y Pansy Parkinson.

-¿Que tal estas?- Dijeron las dos, que parecían un poco asustadas.

-Al parecer en este colegio no hay agua para los alumnos. -Dije yo muy enfadada.

-¿Sabes ya que alguien ha estado robando en la sala de trofeos?, Filch asegura que ha sido Peeves- Dijeron ellas.

-¿De veras? ¿Habéishecholosdeberes? - Dije yo mu rapido para cambiar de tema.

-Todavía no, vamos a ir a hora-Dijeron ellas.

-¿Pues a que esperáis?

Y se fueron a su sala común. Yo tenia mucha sed y dije a la enfermera:

-¡Quiero un llin! Bote-llin, de agua si es que hay en este colegio, claro....

Pero no me hizo caso.

Se abrió la puerta y entro Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger y fueron a ver a Neville. Yo grite:

-¡EXIJO UN LLIIIN, BOTE-LLIN!

-Bueno iremos a las cocinas a traerte agua- Dijo Hermione.

Salieron de la enfermería y fueron a por agua. Mandaron a un elfo doméstico que me trajera una gran garrafa de agua.

- Saty (1) viene a traerla agua, señorita.

De repente se escucho una música celestial:

-¡AAALELUYA!!! ¡¡¡ALELUYA!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡ALELU-U-U-UYAAA!!!!

Cogí la garrafa y empece a beber (2). Cuando ya me bebí 1 litro y medio casi no podía mas, pero como estaba Madame Pomfrey me la bebí entera, para que observara toda la sed que tenia. Madame Pomfrey se quedó alucinada, y no es para menos....

-Vas a criar Trevors en el estómago-Dijo el tonto de Neville

Después de tanto beber me quede roque (3) La señora Pomfrey me despertó al rato y me dijo que era hora de cenar y que podíamos irnos, así que Neville y yo nos piramos de ese antro.

-Buuu- Dije yo

Entonces Neville se asusto y salió corriendo.

- Opsss, se asusto-Dije yo.

Yo me fui a dormir, y al día siguiente, me levanté con mucho sueño, ya que de tanto beber, tuve que levantarme muchas veces durante la noche para ir al baño.

Fui con Arlien a desayunar, cuando nos sentamos con nuestra pandilla, se acercaron algunos de primer curso, que habían oído que había atacado a Neville.

-Cuéntanos............... cómo pasó. -Dijeron unos Mini-Slytherin

-Venid en otro momento, ahora tengo que desayunar, luego os firmaré autógrafos si sois buenos fans.

Cuando los niños se fueron, Draco me dijo:

-Lo de ayer estuvo muy bien, ni a mi se me hubiera ocurrido, y ademas tienes valor, Snape esta muy enfadado, aunque claro, no tanto como para quitarte puntos.

Todos miramos a la mesa de los profesores, en concreto a Snape, que estaba observándonos. Levante las dos manos y le saludé.

-Ooh, eso no es nada, puedo volver a hacerlo, lo que no te garantizo es que vivas para verlo una tercera vez.

Draco parecía muy asustado:

-No hace falta que vuelvas a hacerlo, con una ya fue suficiente.

-Incluso podrían echarte del colegio- Dijo Pansy Parkinson.

-Si tu supieras....... no seria la primera vez.-dije con voz misteriosa

Todos se quedaron callados. Pero Crabbe dijo:

-Nos llegaron rumores, pero no creímos que fuera verdad.

-Yo os lo confirmo- Dije yo. -Estuve a punto de ir a Azkaban, así que cuidadito conmigo, soy una fuera de la ley (¡Que tiempos aquellos!).

Todos se quedaron sin habla

-Bueno, vamos a llegar tarde a Transfiguración, lo mejor será irse-Dije yo.

Cuando llegamos a la clase de Transfiguración la profesora McGonagall ya había llegado, aunque no nos riño.

Nos mando transfigurar una liebre en un gato. Yo, que ya lo sabia hacer, no estaba atendiendo en clase. McGonagall me dijo:

-Señorita Alonso (4) preste atención

-S¡ supiera hasta donde llegan mis conocimientos sobre Transfiguración...... -Dije yo

No me quedó mas remedio que transfigurar la liebre. Después nos mando copiar unos apuntes. La clase se paso muy rápido. Guarde mis libros en la mochila y fui a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¡BUEEENOS DIAAAS! -Grité yo mientras entraba en la clase.

Todos hablábamos sobre quien podría ser el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y al poco rato entró Lupin a la clase y se sentó en la mesa del profesor.

-Buenos días, yo seré vuestro profesor este curso.

-No puedo creer que vuelva-Dijo Draco.

-Pues yo puedo creer muchas cosas-Dije yo pensando en dinero, en mucho dinero....

-Hoy vamos a practicar algún hechizo por compañeros. -Dijo Lupin

Yo escoji de compañera a Arlien. Nos lo pasamos muy bien, sobre todo porque yo lancé un hechizo a Harry Potter para que le desaparecieran las gafas. Creo que Lupin se dio cuenta, aunque no me dijo nada.

Al final de la clase dijo:

-Lo habéis hecho muy bien, mañana más y mejor.

Yo iba a salir pero Lupin dijo:

-Espere, señorita Alonso.

Yo casi hecho a correr, pero me quede quieta. Arlien dijo en voz baja:

-Buena suerte.

Todos me miraron como si fuera la ultima vez que me iban a ver (En el colegio)

-Dumbledore la espera en su despacho.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
¡¡Dejad Revius!!!  
1- Saty viene de Sato(el piloto japones o chino, vete tu a saber, que corre en Formula 1) Saty le dice: Cumplimenti!(Por no haber roto motor)

2-Me bebi la garrafa al estilo Rubens Barrichello ( Y si no sabeis como es eso, pues os veis Formula 1, que solo quedan dos carreras, y son todos muy guapos) Felicidades a Barrichello que a ganao el Gran Premio de China olé olé! Si es que ya dije yo que ibas a ganar...

3Roque, hace mucho que nu ablamos ni cantamos.

4-Oleeeeeeeeeeeeeé


	4. En el despacho

Entonces salí de la clase de DCAO y me dirigí al despacho de Dumbledore mientras pensaba:

-¡Seguro que me vuelven a expulsar!

Me encontré con McGonagall que me llevo hasta el despacho.

Yo entre y me senté en una silla.

- Que sepa que yo no hice nada fue Arlien la que hizo que desaparecieran las gafas.... .- Dije yo muy rápido

-¿De que gafas habla?- Dijo Dumbledore.- ¿No serán las mías?

-Nonono....... eeeee... bueno... ¿Para que he venido aquí? ¿Usted también quiere un autógrafo? -Dije yo mientras abría mi carpeta y sacaba un pergamino y una pluma como la que Gilderoy Lockhart usa para los autógrafos.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión. Quería saber cómo se encontraba después de beberse la poción.

-Ohhh yo estoy muy bien, pero lo estaría mejor si pusieran maquinas de refrescos en las clases, en los pasillos, en las habitaciones para los alumnos que tengan sed, o si no seguro que se volverá a repetir lo que me pasó...

-¿Se esta adaptando bien al colegio?

-Buenooo.... Harry Potter me gasta muchas bromas y se ríe mucho de mi y de otros compañeros.......

-¿Harry Potter? - Preguntó Dumbledore extrañado.

-Sí, es tan malo como quien no debe ser nombrado....

Dumbledore parecía pensativo y confuso, tras un rato de silencio dijo:

-Bueno debe irse ya, o si no se perderá la clase de herbología.

-Si insiste......

Yo salí del despacho de Dumbledore y me fui a clase de herbología. De camino me encontré a Arlien:

-¿Vienes a despedirte?

-O no, pero Dumbledore me dijo que como castigo debo faltar a las clases de hoy... una pena.

Me despedí de mis amigos y me fui a mi habitación a escuchar música. Espía se despertó y me dijo:

-¿Como es que vienes tan pronto? ¿No tienes clases?

Le conté lo ocurrido en el despacho de Dumbledore

Me quede en mi habitación hasta que se acabaron las clases. Arlien me dijo que si quería ir con todas a hacer los deberes. Así que metí los libros y mi carpeta en la mochila y fuimos a la sala común. Mientras hacíamos los deberes para el día siguiente oímos a un niño decir:

-He oído algo sobre que Harry Potter y sus amigos van a salir esta noche del colegio y van a ir al Bosque Prohibido.

Saqué mi libreta de la mochila y apunte en el apartado "HARRY POTTER":

-HARRY & AMIGOS SALDRÁN DE NOCHE AL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO.

Cuando terminamos los deberes fuimos a cenar (Por cierto, la cena estaba deliciosa) aunque no paso nada interesante, así que Arlien y yo fuimos a la habitación para tramar algo que pudiera fastidiar a Harry y sus amigos.

-Te voy a contar una cosa.... Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.-Dije yo a Arlien.

-¡Soy una tumba!

-Mi gato Espía, en realidad no es un gato, bueno...., em a ver como te lo digo, en mi anterior colegio había un niño que nadie quería, se llamaba Fernando, entonces yo le convertí en gato, vamos que Espía en realidad es una persona, por eso me echaron del anterior colegio...

-¿En serio? No se si creermelo, espero que no te estés riendo de mi.

-Nonono, pero como digas algo tu serás la próxima ¿eh?

-Bueno, en ese caso me callare

-Ei que te parece si mandamos a Espía a que averigüe la contraseña de los Gryffindor y así cuando Harry Potter salga para el bosque podremos entrar en su habitación y robarle - Dije yo.

-¡Eso seria estupendo!-Dijo Arlien- Venga Espía, averigua la contraseña, y cuando salga Harry Potter vienes a avisarnos.

Espía salió de la habitación y se metió entre los de Gryffindor.

- CONTRASEÑA(No os la digo que luego entrais...)-Dijo el Prefecto.

Y Espía se metió en la sala común.

Mientras tanto, Pansy, Millicent y Zabini llegaron a nuestra habitación:

-¿Como es que no nos habéis esperado?-Dijo Millicent.

-Bueno es que....... teníamos que estudiar, si, teníamos que estudiar.-Dije yo.

-Yo me voy a dormir ya, que si no creo que mañana no podré despertarme a la hora para ir a clase- Dijo Pansy mientras bostezaba.

Así que las tres se durmieron, mientras que Arlien y yo esperábamos a que Espía llegara con la contraseña. Y cuando estábamos apunto de irnos a dormir llego el dichoso gato:

-¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Miradme! Tengo la contraseñaaa y ademas Harry Ron y Hermione acaban de salir de la sala común.

-!Pues vamos!-Dije yo.

Salimos con cuidado y nos dirigimos a la zona de Gryffindor, cuando llegamos al cuadro Espía dijo la contraseña:

-CONTRASEÑA(No insistáis...)

Espía nos guió hasta la habitación de Harry. Una vez allí nos encontramos con que Neville y Seamus estaban dormidos.

-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Dije yo.

Abrimos todos los baúles, cajones etc.

-¡Miraad, el tonto de Ron se ha olvidado la varita!-Dijo Arlien mientras ponía en la mano de Neville la varita de Ron.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Empecé a coger los libros de pociones de los chicos de la habitación, y los metí en mi saco:

- ¡A la saaaacaaaaaaa!

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos ya, no sea que nos pillen aquí -Dije yo.

Salimos corriendo, pero nada mas salí de la sala común nos encontramos al poltergeist Peeves:

-¿Que lleváis en esa bolsa?

-Ohh creo que un regalo para usted, Señor Peeves, cortesía de Harry Potter y sus amigos, te lo hubieran dado en persona, pero ellos están muy ocupados en el Bosque Prohibido... Uf la que se armaría si Filch se enterara.............................

Peeves sonrío maliciosamente y se fue con los libros y la bolsa incluida mientras gritaba:

-¡EMERGENCIA ESTUDIANTES EN EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO!

Oímos que Filch se acercaba a Peeves:

-¿Que ocurre Peeves?

-Harry Potter se dirige hacia el Bosque Prohibido

Filch ni siquiera le pregunto sobre la bolsa, salió corriendo a buscar a todos los profesores.

Nosotras decidimos volver a nuestra habitación, ya que alguien nos podía pillar por los pasillos.

-Menudo día has tenido ¿eh? Primero lo de Dumbledore y luego esto-Dijo Arlien, que parecía un poco alterada

-Uii esto no a sido nada...

Antes de dormirme abrí mi cuaderno e hice un hueco en mi apretada agenda para el domingo.  
Me reía en sueños mientras pensaba en la que se iba a montar.

-¿De que te ríes? -Dijo Espía

-La curiosidad mato al GATO... MUAHAHAHAHA


	5. En la cabaña

**Capítulo: 6 EN LA CABAÑA**

A pesar de que no soy partidaria de madrugar, el jueves me levante temprano. Tenía que escribir todo lo que paso ayer, no quiero que se me olvide nada para cuando escriba mis memorias: "Yo, la encantadora". Pensareis:

-¡Es un plagio del libro de Gilderoycito (1pachin pachin)

¡Pues no! El me robo la idea, pero como somos coleguillas...

Nuestra incursión en la Sala de Gryffindor resultó un éxito total y rotundo. Harry Potter y sus amigos fueron castigados por no llevar sus libros a clase, aparte Filch los pilló en su excursión nocturna, aunque sólo les mandaron limpiar la Sala de Trofeos sin magia( Se nota que tienen enchufe). Así que la próxima vez se lo tendré que decir al profesor Snape.

Fui a desayunar y una lechuza me tiró un paquete a la cabeza, la oportunidad era demasiada buena como para dejarla pasar, así que me tire al suelo, e hice como que me desmaye. La elfa domestica Saty vino con una camilla, y me llevó hasta la enfermería.

-¡NIIIIIIIIINOOOOOONIIIIIINNOOOOONINONINO! ABRIDDD PAAAAASO-2 Iba gritando yo, mientras nos abríamos paso entre la gente, y saludando a los que conocía y a los que no.

-¿Qué es esto?- Dijo Madame Pomfrey

-¡ESCANDALO, ES UN ESCANDALO 3! Oh, no se preocupe, es para no colisionar con los viandantes

-¿Qué ha ocurrido esta vez?

- Recibí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

- Pero parece estar usted perfectamente

- Las apariencias engañan, además el Profesor Dumbledore insistió en que no fuera hoy a clase

- Bueno pues ahora mismo la traeré un vaso de agua, para que no haya problemas.

- Si es posible, traiga un LLIN.

Madame Pomfrey salió en busca de un botellín, así que mientras abrí el paquete. Era de Vice, dentro había una carta y un álbum con fotos suyas y de su iguana Charlie. Saqué la carta y la empecé a leer:

Holass Nata

No te lo vas a creer, de camino al centro comercial Jumbofur Cuatro Carros, me atropelló uno de los cuatro Jumbo's carritos, (Ya sabes esos trenecitos que van llenos de niños por el centro comercial), el tren no me hizo nada, solo unos rasguños. Aunque lo peor estaba por venir, cuando llegue a mi domicilio me di cuenta de que había olvidado las llaves de casa en Jumbo's, así que me decidí a entrar por la ventana, la vecina se dio cuenta y llamo a policía. ¡Me llevaron a Comisaría! Pero todo quedo en un error.

Me despido ya, estoy muy nerrvioo!

4Vice

- Pobre Vice- Dije yo mientras me reía

Al poco rato Madame Pomfrey entro con mi botellín de agua mineral, me lo bebí de golpe.

Me fui a mi habitación a pasar el día, Espía se enfado conmigo, ya que no asistía mucho a clase, así que estaba muy aburrida. Hoy en clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas hablaron sobre los escarbatos5, como falté, y esos bichos me interesaban mucho decidí ir a visitar a Hagrid. Así que salí del castillo, y fui a su cabaña.

-¡ ABRA LA PUERTA, ES UNA ORDEN !- Dije yo mientras daba golpes en la puerta.

Pero nada, Hagrid no abría la puerta, así que me enfade mucho y volví a llamar.

-¡ ABRA LA PUERTA O LA DERRIBO !- Dije yo muy enfadada.

Entonces apareció Hagrid detrás de unos árboles, y me dijo:

-¿Cómo es que no viniste a la clase de hoy?

- Ooh verá usted, una lechuza me tiro un mensaje a la cabeza, y me llevaron a la enfermería. Pudo ser catastrófico, pero por suerte estoy bien.

- Me alegro de que ya estés bien, la clase de hoy trato sobre los Escarbatos, espero que tus compañeros te hallan hablado de ellos.

- Algo he oído, pero he venido por que me interesaría verlos, y probar su eficacia.

- Veamos... Ya se, esconderemos una moneda - Dijo Hagrid mientras enterraba una moneda.

Saco un Escarbato, y el bicho se puso a escabar como loco hasta que encontró la moneda.

-¡¡ Wauuuu !! -Dije yo- ¿Y donde venden animalitos de estos?

- Los Escarbatos no son mascotas cualquiera. Deben vivir bajo tierra, nunca dentro de una casa ya pueden romper objetos.

- Vaya es una pena, me tendré que conformar con mi lechuza y mi gato... Ya tomare prestado algún Escarbato....¡ MUAHAHA !- Dije yo mientras me iba

Quizá tenga que convertir a Espía en un Escarbato, seria de más utilidad...

Cuando iba de camino al castillo, vi que Harry y sus amigos (los pocos que tiene), se dirigían a tomar el té a la cabaña de Hagrid. Así que me di la vuelta, y yo también fui a merendar gratis.

Espere a que Harry, Ron y Hermione se metieran en la cabaña, cuando entraron dentro, me di mucha prisa en ir.

La ventana estaba abierta, así que me asomé, y grité ante sus miradas de asombro:

-¡ Merienda gratis, y yo sin estar invitada.... IMPOSIBLE!

Así que salte la ventana, y saqué una silla plegable de la manga:

- Nunca sabes cuando te van a invitar a comer.

- E.....Bueno.....Puedes merendar con nosotros si quieres.- Dijo Hagrid alucinando

- Y aunque no quisiera también- Conteste yo muy alegre.

Di un codazo a Harry y le guiñe el ojo.

-¿Qué tal la primera semana de clase? - Me pregunto Hermione

-Oh soy muy popular, tengo la agenda llena, todos me invitan a tomar el te, incluso Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey me invita constantemente.

- Yo solo te veo allí cuando te pasa algo. -Dijo Ron

- Bueno muchacho, eso es porque una vez que estoy allí me invita. Noto un poco de envidia hacia mi persona, pero es normal, todos queréis ser como yo, os entiendo - Dije yo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a Harry.

Después de unos momentos de silencio Hagrid dijo:

- E... Pero comed, comed pasteles, los hice yo mismo.

-Es usted muy buen cocinero Hagrid, tiene que darme la receta, están deliciosos- Dije yo

- ¿Sabes que hay pruebas la próxima semana para entrar en el equipo de Quidditch?- Me dijo Harry Potter

-¿Qué día? ¿ A qué hora? ¿En qué lugar? - Pregunte yo muy rápido

- Creo que es el Viernes después de clase, en el campo de Quidditch- Me contesto

-Oooh eso ya lo sabia....- Dije yo sin darle importancia- Bueno que, ¿Os vais a apuntar?

- Ellos ya están en el equipo- Dijo Hermione

- Ah, pero yo también, aunque no haya hecho la prueba, tengo muchos contactos, debido a mi incomparable talento. El capitán del equipo, ya me pidió que me uniera a ellos... Yo acepté por supuesto - Dije yo haciéndome la importante.

- Felicidades - Dijo Hagrid

- No, felicitaciones a Draco, que fue el que se dio cuenta de mi gran talento.

-¿Quien es el capitán este año? ¿No será Malfoy?- Ron pregunto

-Ohh, eso un gran secreto...- Dije yo.- No puedo decírselo a nadie, y menos al enemigo.

- Entiendo- Dijo Harry

- Bueno, estuvo espléndida la merienda, no dudéis en invitarme de nuevo- Dije yo mientras decía adiós con la mano- Tengo que enviar una carta urgentemente.

Harry se levanto y me abrió la puerta, pero como se suele decir: Sal por donde entraste, así que salte por la ventana y me fui corriendo al castillo.

Una vez dentro de la sala común de Slytherin, cogí prestado a una niña una hoja y una pluma, y me puse a escribir:

**Estimados señores vendedores de escobas**

Se que es un placer para ustedes recibir mi carta, me gustaría que enviaran al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, un catalogo con las mejores y exclusivas escobas del Mundo, ya que voy a participar en el Torneo del colegio.

Un cordial saludo 

Natalia Alonso

Metí la carta en un sobre, lo cerré, y fui en busca de mi lechuza Chui, la puse el sobre en las patas y se fue volando (Nunca mejor dicho)

Fui en busca de Draco Malfoy, no le encontraba por ninguna parte, así que fui a su habitación a ver si estaba.

- ¡ ABRE LA PUERTA !- Grité yo mientras daba golpes en la puerta.

Draco abrió la puerta, yo entre sin esperar a que me invitara, y me senté:

-Venía a comentarte que estoy en el equipo de Quidditch. Creo que como Capitán, deberías saberlo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1A Pulgarcito no piséis pachin pachin

2Ruido Ambulancia

3 Es la canción de Raphael o Rafael (No Rapel)

4Vice es un amigo mío muggle que tiene mala suerte

5Los escarbatos son criaturas parecidas a perros, pero que como yo, se sienten muy atraídas por objetos brillantes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heredera de Slytherin**, deja reviews, que sé que me tienes en favoritos!

Por favor dejad reviews!

y **FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**


	6. El Bosque Sinistrus

**CäPîTüLö! 6**

**EL BOSQUE SINISTRUS**

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que estás en el equipo? Las pruebas no son hasta la semana que viene - Dijo Malfoy.

- Además no hay ninguna chica en el equipo - Dijeron Crabbe y Goyle riendo.

- Bueno, hasta ahora, pero estoy segura de que cuando veáis mi talento, vais a querer que entre en el equipo. Además, acabo de decirle a Harry y sus amigos que me has seleccionado para el equipo.- Le dije a Draco

-¿Y cuándo les has dicho eso?- Pregunto Draco

- Ahora mismo, mientras tomaba el té con ellos en casa de Hagrid.

-¿ Hagrid te ha invitado a tomar el te con ellos?- Draco parecía muy enfadado

- No, me invite yo misma - Conteste muy feliz - Pero eso no importa, lo importante, es que tengo que entrar en tu equipo

- Tendrás que presentarte a las pruebas como todo el mundo. Hay dos puestos libres, uno de cazador, y el otro de guardián.

- Estupendo, resérvame el de cazador, mañana me traerán un catalogo con las mejores escobas, por supuesto, quiero que me ayudes a elegir una, el dinero no es problema.- Dije yo mientras cerraba la puerta y me iba.

La tarde se paso muy rápido, mientras veía como los demás hacían los deberes. Espere a Pansy y fuimos a cenar.

Una vez que estábamos sentadas, la dije:

-¿ Te han dicho ya, que estoy en el equipo de Quidditch?

- Pero todavía no se han hecho las pruebas, ¿no?

- Bueno, pero es que yo soy una gran jugadora.

De pronto, Dumbledore gritó:

-¡Qué empiece la cena!

Y todos nos pusimos a comer como locos, yo no tenia hambre, así que sólo cené 8 filetes y unas patatas fritas. Me fui enseguida a dormir, ya que tenia que descansar para las clases del viernes.

Me levante a las 08:30, casi no me dio tiempo a nada, metí los libros en la mochila y me fui directamente a clase.

Justo cuando entre a la clase, el reloj marcaba las 09:00, por suerte el profesor Binns no había llegado aún. Así que saque los libros y todo lo necesario para la asignatura, y me puse a hablar con los demás compañeros. Pero el profesor Binns llegó enseguida. La verdad es que Historia de la Magia no es una asignatura muy divertida , pero la clase de hoy fue realmente horrorosa . Nunca me he aburrido tanto.

Después tenia Astronomía, decidí no ir, ya que después de la clase de Historia de la Magia, estaba muy aburrida, y me quede desayunando algo. Como la siguiente clase (Pociones), no empezaba hasta las 16:00, fui a mi habitación hasta la hora de comer. Cuando llegaron las 15:50, fui a clase de Pociones, a esa clase nunca se puede faltar.... Me lo pase muy bien, Snape estaba todo el rato preguntando a alumnos que no se sabían la lección, fue muy divertido.

Después de la clase de Pociones, Snape me dijo que fuera a su despacho. Yo fui claro, como para no ir, con la mala leche que tiene...

- ¿ Qué quería profesor?

- Quería saber que tal se esta adaptando.

- Bueno, Harry Potter y sus amigos me gastan muchas bromas, pero Neville se pasa mucho conmigo. 

-Siempre supe que ese niño se hacia el tonto.

-Profesor Snape, yo me tengo que ir ya, debo ir a entrenar para las pruebas de Quidditch.

Así que salí del despacho y fui a dejar los libros en mi habitación, cogí mi escoba y fui a entrenar. Una vez en el campo me encontré con Harry y Ron, bueno con Hermione también pero ella sólo miraba.

-¿Quieres entrenar con nosotros? - Me dijo Harry Potter

- Bueno, si insistes...

Pasamos la tarde entrenando hasta que se hizo de noche, luego fui a cenar.

Al día siguiente, no tenia clases ya que era Sábado, cuando baje a desayunar, mi lechuza Chui, me trajo mi catálogo de las mejores escobas:

- ¡Ei Draco, ven, me han traído el catalogo de las mejores escobas! -Dije a Draco

-Veamos cual puede ser para ti...- Dijo mientras miraba todas las escobas con detenimiento.

Yo me fijé en una escoba de color plateado, muy brillante y dije:

- Ooh yo creo que la Tornado R-24 es ideal para mi, ¿ No crees?

- Es la mejor que hay en el catálogo- Me dijo

- Si, y luego la pondré unos diamantes, ¡me va a quedar muy elegante!

Cerré el catalogo y lo guarde en mi bolsillo. Después de desayunar, fui a la Sala Común, saque un pergamino y una pluma y escribí una carta a casa:

Hola:

Bueno, el colegio es estupendo, ya he ido unas cuantas veces al despacho del director, pero fue para saber que tal me estoy integrando jejeje. Ah por cierto necesito que me paguéis una escoba, ya que voy a entrar en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. La escoba que me tenéis que comprar es la Tornado R-24. Las pruebas son el viernes, seguro que me cogen, juego demasiado bien. Apenas tengo tiempo para escribir, ya que estoy muy atareada con los deberes y las clases. Me aburro un poco, claro, como soy la más lista de la clase... Soy muy popular, y tengo muchos amigos. Harry Potter y sus amigos, me persiguen constantemente, ya que quieren ser mis amigos. ¿Sabéis ya lo que me vais a regalar por mi cumpleaños? Por cierto en clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas nos han hablado de los Escarbatos, me gustaría tener uno....

PD: ¿ He dicho ya que me gustaría tener un escarbato?

¡Adiós!

Natalia

Cogí la carta y se la di a mi lechuza Chui, que se fue volando. La noche llegó enseguida, cuando todos estaban durmiendo, yo decidí salir al bosque. Por poco me pilla Filch, pero conseguí salir sin que me vieran. Cuando ya estaba en el bosque, vi una sombra:

-¡Eiiiii tuuuuu sal de ahí!!!!- Dije yo mientras sacaba la varita

- ¡¡¡¡¡No me hagas nada!!!!!

-¿Quien eres?- Pregunté al chico

- Soy Dark, de Slytherin.

-Si... Ya..... ése no es tu verdadero nombre

- Los profesores y mis padres me llaman Sinistrus ¿y tú quién eres?

-No puedo creer que no sepas quien soy...... .Seguramente sea por la luz, si por la luz, estoy segura de que si me vieras bien, sabrías quien soy. Soy Natalia Alonso de Slytherin.

-¿Y qué haces en el bosque?

-¿Qué haces tú? - Le dije al chico

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué de qué?

-Bueno, espero que no digas nada sobre que estuve en el bosque, porque si no...

-¡Ohh, yo soy la reina de la discrección.....!

-Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué te trae por el bosque?

-Unos escarbatos andan en busca y captura, si me ayudas, habrá recompensa.

-Hoy ya es muy tarde, tal vez otro día.

-Uiii, si, ya es muy tarde, a ver si el próximo Sabado me ayudas a buscar unos

-Hasta luego- Dijo Dark mientras se iba.

Yo pensé; Qué chico más raro. Me molesto mucho que no me conociera... Seguro que era una broma. Mi excursión para conseguir escarbatos resulto un fracaso, así que tuve que volver a mi habitación. Cuando llegué allí apunte en la agenda:

DARK

-Slytherin

-Excursiones nocturnas al bosque PROHIBIDO

Cerré la agenda y me quede dormida. Al poco rato sonó una sirena de emergencia....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dejad reviews, puñeteros!!!!!


	7. Fuiste tú

**7. Fuiste tu**

Al poco rato sonó una sirena de emergencia... Todas en la habitacion nos despertamos muy asustadas.

-¿QUÉ PASAA- Pregunté yo muy asustada- ¿Quién osa molestarme en mis horas de sueño?

-¡Vámonos!¡Vámonos!

Todas salimos corriendo a la sala común. Allí estaba Snape gritando:

-¡Estamos evacuando el colegio, por favor, salgan todos al jardín! ¡Mantengan la calma!

Todos empezamos a correr hacia la puerta, hubo un atasco, los pequeños estaban locos por salir, pero yo aún más:

- ¡Dejad pasoo!¡ Mi vida es mas importante que la vuestra!

Cuando salimos al jardin del colegio, todo estaba lleno de alumnos en pijama y de profesores:

-¡Todos tranquilos por favor, tranquilos- Dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Todos los que estabamos allí nos callamos.

-Por favor, esperad a que salgan todos los alumnos- Dijo Hagrid

Cuando todos los alumnos habían salido, llegó Dumbledore y dijo:

-Todos tranquilos, por favor, era un simulacro.

En este momento, todos los alumnos parecian muy enfadados.

- ¿Dónde esta la cámara oculta- Dijo mientras saludaba en todas las direcciones.

Tras una pausa, Dumbledore siguio hablando:

- No temais,(1) un simulacro era, queremos que esteis preparados, Voldemort podría atacar el castillo en cualquier momento.

-¿ Y quién es Voldemort?¿Traerá regalos?¿Traerá comida?¿O tal vez traerá golosinas- Dije yo.

Todos los alumnos y profesores se quedaron alucinados.

-¡ Voldemort sólo trae desgracias ! ¡ Voldemort mató a mis padres- Gritó Harry Potter

-¡Oh chico, no hay porque enojarse- Le contesté yo.

- Éste es un tema muy serio - Siguió Dumbledore. - Como ya he dicho antes, debemos estar preparados para lo peor.

En ese momento, se formó un gran revuelo entre los alumnos, todos cuchicheabamos entre nosotros. Hasta que Dumbledore dijo:

-¡Silencio! Ahora ireis cada uno a vuestra habitacion y todos haremos como que no ha pasado nada.

Todos nosotros fuimos poco a poco a nuestras habitaciones. Al llegar a la mia, Espia estaba muy asustado, así que yo grite:

-¡Desalojoo!¡Desalooooojooo!

Espia se asusto mucho y yo tuve que decir que era una broma. Mis compañeras de habitación entraban hablando de lo sucedido.

- No puedo creer que Voldemort pueda entrar en el colegio en cualquier momento. - Dijo Pansy

- Hogwarts ya no es lo que era - Siguió Arlien.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿Aquí nadie tiene hambre- Dije yo.

- Sí, vamos a desayunar - Contesto Pansy

Mientras desayunabamos, oimos a un chico Hufflepuff decir a otro, que Justino habia sido atacado por el Sauce Boxeador. 

Cuando iba de camino a la Biblioteca ( Que nooooooooo, dónde se ha visto que yo vaya a la Biblioteca), me encontre con mi grandísimo amigo el fantásmico Peeves ( O fantastico, ya no se como era) que me contó con todo detalle como había sido el incidente.

- Ohh, ¿ Y como es que existe un árbol tan malvado, que en vez de atacar a Harry Potter, ataca a indefensos Hufflepuff- Pregunte yo muy indignada

- Verá usted - Dijo Peeves, y me conto todo lo sucedido con (2)H.P., Sirius Black, el Profesor Lupin y la Casa de los Gritos.

- Eso es muy pero que muy interesante - Contesté yo. - ¿Y tú crees que al Profesor Dumbledore le importaría que yo hiciera uso de esa casa?

- No se, pero mejor no preguntárselo.

- ¡Caracoles! ¡Qué sabio es usted amigo Peeves! Mmm... creo que ya tengo un plan - Dije yo mientras Peeves se iba.

No había tiempo que perder, ya que como dice una antigua profesora del Santus Dominicus:  
" El tiempo es oro, y quien lo pierde es bobo"

Llegué al Sauce Boxeador, me metí en el túnel, y llegué hasta La Casa de los Gritos. La Casa estaba muy sucia y en mal estado. Así que decidí darle mi toque mágico.

La semana paso muy rápido, me dediqué a entrenar, estube muy ocupada, no porque tuviera clases, tenía que redecorar la Casa de los Gritos para la ocasión. Llamé a Dobby para que me ayudara a pintar mi retrato en las paredes. Cambiamos las lámparas, pusimos muchas alfombras, en el piso de abajo instalé mi despacho. Quedó irreconocible, ademas puse un felpudo en el que estaba escrito: "Bienvenido a mi humilde morada", para darle un toque personal, hasta le cambie el nombre, en vez de la Casa de los Gritos lo llamé la casa de los Niños. 

Conseguí que Espía me hiciera los deberes, así mientras yo podría pensar algo.

El Jueves por la mañana, lleve a cabo la primera parte de la misión "CHAMPION" , era colocar en la Sala Común de Slytherin un papel para buscar un conejillo de Indias:

SE BUSCA AYUDANTE JUNIOR ( De no más de 3º Curso) PARA UNA MISIÓN SECRETA.

RECOMPENSA: 5 Galeones; en caso de accidente los gastos del entierro corren a mi cuenta. Se pagará en efectivo y una vez finalizada la operación con éxito.

CASTING: Lugar Secreto, a la hora desconocida. ( Que viene a ser lo mismo que bajo el Sauce Boxeador después de comer)

Preguntar por MI

Llegada la hora, me dirigí al susodicho lugar, y me escondí. Al rato unos niños comenzaron a gritar:

-¡ Miiii! ¡ Miii! ¡Preguntamos por tiii-Gritaron todos a coro.

- ¡Seguid el sendero bajo el arbol- También yo grite.

De repente, una gran muchedumbre de niños apareció.

- Ahora, Rumbo Al Sur(3)- Dije yo

Todos los niños me siguieron. Al llegar allí les mande que pasaran al despacho.

-Podeis presentaros - Dije yo.

- Me llamo Julitrón, y soy de 2º Curso

- Ajá-; Apunte los datos en mi fabulosa agenda.

- Yo soy Horatio, de 2º curso tambien

- Todos lo somos, mi nombre es Eric - Añadió un chico

- Y yo Martín

- Que se presente el Quinto Elemento - Grité yo

- El nombre mio es Raphael

- Yo Amadeus

- Mi nombre es Peter

- Pan - Añadi yo - Y tu Campanilla, ¿Verdad?

- No, Claire.

- No me contradigas, he dicho que te llamas Campanilla, y Campanilla te llamas. Está bien. Comencemos con el sorteo.

Yo metí unos papeles en una urna, en los cuales estaban escritos los nombres de los chicos. Cogí uno, lo leí, y dije:

- En dos palabras: ¡Fuiste tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- Dije yo señalando a Horatio.

- ¿Yo? Yo no hize nada, se lo juro - Dijo Horatio muy asustado.

- Fuiste tú quien resultó elegido. ¡Felicitaciones Amigo!

Todos los niños parecian muy tristes, así que les dije:

- ¡Ohhhh, queridos, no hay porque preocuparse! Vosotros tambien habeis sido seleccionados, pero para animarme en el partido de Quidditch.

Saqué de una bolsa banderines, pancartas, et...c con mi nombre y los repartí entre los niños:

- Dobby y Satty me ayudaron a confeccionarlos - Seguí yo - Bueno, y ahora rumbo a Hogwarts. Ya os avisare cuando os necesite.

Todos nos fuimos para el colegio radiantes de alegria.

-

(1) Como Yoda habla ( El de Star Wars, que viene a ser La Guerra de las GalaSias)  
(2) H.P. Se lee Hache punto Pe punto, que como ya sabreis es el Antagonista de esta historia.  
(3) Saludines a Ray Beckio de la serie "Rumbo al Sur" que se emitia hace ya unos años.


	8. Pruebas

CAP: 8 PRUEBAS

El Viernes por la mañana, a la hora de desayunar, me llegó mi escoba, la "Tornado R-24", junto a una nota de mis padres:

Hola Natalia.

¿Que tal en la escuela¿ De veras conoces a Harry Potter? Selecciona bien a tus amistades. Pronto te haremos llegar tu regalo de cumpleaños. Escribenos pronto.

PD: Saludos de Patricia y Vicente.

¡Ohh! Debemos probar la escoba enseguida - Me dije a mi misma.

Fui a hablar con el Profesor Dumbledore, cuando llegué a su despacho llamé a la puerta tres veces, y una voz dijo "Adelante", yo entré:

- Buenos días, director Dumbledore, me preguntaba si podría no asistir a alguna clase de hoy, ya que esta tarde son las pruebas de Quidditch, y tengo que entrenar con mi nueva escoba - Dije yo mostrando mi escoba - La Tornado R-24.

- Veamos - Dijo Dumbledore mientras miraba una hoja en la que estaba escrito el horario de mi curso- A las 9:00 Historia de la Magia, 11:30 Astronomia y a las 16:00 Pociones

- Preferiblemente Pociones no, el señor Snape se enfadaría demasiado.

- Pregunteselo al la profesora de Astronomía, si ella le deja, puede ir a entrenar.

- Mire, pienso ponerla diamantes - Asegure yo.

- Excelente - Dijo el Profesor Dumbledore.- Y aquí quedarían bien unas esmeraldas

Media hora después salí del despacho, que pesado, no me dejó irme sin antes haberle prometido que le dejaría dar una vuelta en la escoba.

Por si acaso la profesora de Astronomía no me dejaba ir a entrenar, yo no le pregunte nada, y me fui a clase de Historia de la Magia, donde no presté atención, ya que estaba muy preocupada por las pruebas.

Al término de la clase, fui a mi habitación, dejé los libros, cogí mi fabulosa escoba y me fui a entrenar. La escoba era una maravilla, era muy rápida. El rato de entrenamiento se me pasó enseguida.

Llegó la hora de Pociones, en esta clase siempre presto atención, ya que el Profesor Snape puede preguntar algo, y de no estar atenta, puedo quedar en ridiculo.

A las 17:50 sonaron los megafonos:

- Las pruebas de Quidditch daran comienzo dentro de 10 minutos, porfavor, todos los espectadores colaboren a mantener limpio el campo.

Al oir esto, todos los participantes nos pusimos en fila. Los primeros en salir al campo fueron los de Hufflepuff, que la verdad sea dicha, lo hicieron realmente mal. A continuacion Ravenclaw eligió a sus jugadores, después Gryffindor, y finalmente Slytherin. Las pruebas consistian en jugar un mini partido, donde teniamos que jugar en puesto que nos gustaría ocupar.

Cuando las pruebas finalizaron, sonó el megafono de nuevo:

- Esta noche, en la cena, se revelaran los nombres de los elegidos por cada equipo, a continuación, habrá una fiesta en honor de los jugadores.

Yo me dirigí a mi habitacion a descansar. Me dormí un rato, hasta que llego la hora de cenar, todos nos dimos mucha prisa en cenar, cuando todos terminamos Dumbledore dijo:

- Ahora daremos a conocer los nombres de los afortunados, los capitanes de cada equipo se dirigirán aquí, y dirán los nombres de los elegidos.

El capitan de Hufflepuff dió un discurso, y despues reveló los nombres, a continuación habló el de Ravenclaw, después el de Gryffindor, y por fín el capitán de Slytherin habló:

- Los elegidos son los siguientes: Mike Tike, y Natalia Alonso.

Todos aplaudimos, y gritamos. Dumbledore dió con una cucharilla en su copa para que todos nos callásemos, y dijo:

¡Que comienze la fiesta!

¡Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn- Todos estabamos como locos

Me volví y le dije a Harry Potter:

- Ves como la elegida era yo - Y le guiñé un ojo

Abri una botella de Coca-Cola y otra de Fanta y lo mezcle en mi vaso:

¡Calimocho para todos- Grité.

La fiesta fue estupenda, todos me felicitaban por mi triunfo en las pruebas:

¡Congratulations, que buena suerte!(1)

- Soy un prodigio - Contestaba yo.

El Sábado por la mañana, después de desayunar, escribí una carta a casa:

Hola

Quiero comunicaros que he sido seleccionada para jugar en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Aquí todo es maravillosísimo, y en cuanto a lo de Harry Potterél y sus amigos, Ron Weasley, y Hermione Granger son ya miembros de mi club oficial de fans.

Siento que la carta sea tan corta, pero todo el mundo esta esperádome para que los firme autografos. Un saludo

Tambien escribi a Patri y a Vice, contándoles que he sido elegida para jugar en el equipo.

Cuando volvía de dar las cartas a mi lechuza me encontré con Sinistrus.

- Hombre, si está aquí Sinistrus.

- Prefiero que me llamen Dark

¡Que Siniestro! Como quieras¿Te enteraste ya de que estoy en el equipo?

- Si, enhorabuena.

-Es que tengo mucho talento, a ver si vamos al bosque a buscar escarbatos ¿eeh amigo?

- Si, algún dia, disculpa, tengo prisa.

- Oh, está bien, hasta luego.

Tambien me encontré con dos chicos pelirrojos iguales:  
- Ei, tu has sido escogida para el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin ¿Cierto- Dijeron los dos a la vez

- Por supuesto. Ohh, pero que ven mis ojos, ustedes son Fred y George Weasley, hermanos de Ron Weasley - Dije yo mientras hacía una reverencia. - Lamento decirles, que vuestro hermano acaba de sufrir un accidente, solo hay una manera de salvarle. Seguidme.¿Os importa que os tutee?

- Antes debemos ir a por mi varita, es muy importante que no useis las vuestras, como sois de la familia, usar la varita contra un hermano, en este caso, puede traer consecuencias fatales.- Dije yo mientras nos dirigiamos hacia mi habitación.

¿Esta muy grave- Pregunto Fred.

- Oh, en estado critico. Debeis ir vosotros primero para que no se asuste, una vez que os vea, ire yo. - Contesté

Cuando llegamos a mi habitacion cogí la varita, y les dije que dejarán la suya en una cajita de madera que tenía sobre la mesa.

- Excelente. Ahora, debeis cruzar esa puerta (que en realidad era un armario empotrado...). Cuando esteis con Ron, gritadme para que yo acuda. ¿Entendido?

- Si.- Dijeron los dos mientras se metían en el armario.

- Y ahora¡silencio- Dije yo mientras formulaba un conjuro para que no hablaran y se quedaran dormidos.¡Muahahahahaha! Encerrados¡PARA SIEMPRE!

-

(1) Como la cancion esa de Congratulaaaaatiooooons nananana

PD: Weno wwenoweno, asias por dejar "rivius" de esos, y aver si poneis más.

Por cierto...¿Que os gustaria que pasara n la istoriaaaaa?

Muchas gracias a JuliaSakura, el personaje esta basado en mi ). Y tambien muchas gracias a ChIk-SoAd me alegro de q te rias jejeje bueno, espero que volvais a escribir, a ver si me pongo a leer vuestras historias. Un saludo


	9. Atrapado en las cortinas

**CAPITULO 9 : ATRAPADO EN LAS CORTINAS  
**

Dos días pasaron encerrados los gemelos Weasleys. Todo el mundo preguntaba por ellos, así que no me quedó más remedio que sacarlos. Me dirigí al armario, les vendé los ojos con un hechizo, abrí la puerta y los conduje hasta su habitación. Allí les di una pócima secreta para que no recordaran lo sucedido. Aunque no salió del todo bien, ya que sí recordaban que Ron estaba en peligro. Por suerte, no recordaban que se lo dije yo (Jejeje).

El Miércoles después de clase, Espía le robo a un chico Slytherin unas cartas. Me las dio, y las leímos. Muy interesantes, y con mucho material para mí. Saqué mi libreta y apunté:

Robbie Tractor (1)(Amarillo) :

(Chico cartas)

- Le puedo amenazar con leer las cartas que le envía su mama

- Sus geranios se han congelado.

Cerré la libreta y la guardé en un lugar seguro. Una vez leídas todas las cartas, Espía se encargó de devolverlas. Cuando volvió, me ayudó a escribir una nota a mi amigo Dark de Ravenclaw para que me ayudara en la misión " Escarbato". Una vez más Espía se encargó de colocar la nota en la puerta de su habitación. 

- Merezco una recompensa - Me dijo el gato.

- Um... está bien, te daré unos Euros de chocolate como premio...- Le di unas cuantas moneditas.

Cuando llegaron las 21:30, fuimos a cenar. La cena estaba deliciosa, además también comimos unas piruletas con forma de lechuza.

El Jueves después de comer, en clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Hagrid nos enseño unos (2)Gnomos, que habitaban unos jardines de Hogwarts. 

- En la clase de hoy hablaremos sobre los Gnomos, estos animales no suelen pasar de los 30  
centímetros de altura, como podéis comprobar, tienen una cabeza desproporcionada con su cuerpo. Para desgnomizar un jardín, debéis agarrarlos, marearlos, y después lanzarlos por los aires. ¿Lo habéis entendido chicos- Dijo Hagrid. 

Todos dimos a entender que sí.

- Bueno, si lo habéis entendido comencemos - Siguió Hagrid.

Cogí al Gnomo, empece a dar vueltas con él en lo alto, y cuando el Gnomo se mareó, lo lancé por los aires con tanta fuerza que cayó a 200 metros.

¡ En dos palabras : Impre Sionante- Dijo una niña de Hufflepuff.

¡Ja! No hay nada imposible para mí - Le contesté yo.

A continuación, la chica cogió al Gnomo, y empezó a dar vueltas con tanto entusiasmo, que en vez de marearse el Gnomo, se mareó ella. Cayó al suelo, y ahí se quedo por unos segundos.

¿Qué ha ocurrido- Preguntó Hagrid muy preocupado.

- Nada. Se ha emocionado, y ha girado con tanta emoción que se ha caído.- Dije yo.

- Será mejor que la lleve a la enfermería. Seguid lanzando Gnomos - Dijo Hagrid mientras cogía a la niña, y se la llevaba.

Cuando Hagrid estaba suficientemente lejos, yo me animé y dije:

¿Qué tal si hacemos un concurso de lanzamiento de Gnomos?

¡Sí¡Un concurso- Gritaron todos.

Yo pensé " Si es que, muevo masas". Así que sin mas entretenimiento nos pusimos en fila horizontalmente, cogimos un gnomo cada uno, comenzamos a girar, y los lanzamos. 

¡Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Gritaban todos los Gnomos mientras todos nos tapábamos los oídos, no veáis como chillan los puñeteros.

Nunca me han tirado por los aires, pero supongo que no debe ser plato de gusto. Por supuesto gané yo el concurso. Aunque fue una tontería porque no recibí premio alguno. Pero la clase fue muy divertida. No lo fue tanto la de Astronomía, ya que eso de ver estrellas a las 00:00 de la noche no es que sea mi hobbie.

El Viernes, Dumbledore nos anunció, que próximamente realizaríamos una excursión a un pueblecito cercano al colegio llamado Hogsmeade (Donde por cierto, está mi querido hogar, dulce hogar). Aunque todavía no sabia con certeza que día íbamos a ir.

A la hora de la comida, oí como Harry Potter y Ron, hablaban sobre darle a Hermione una fiesta de surprise cumpleaños (que viene a ser sorpresa):

- Oh, yo puedo ayudaros, tengo numerosos contactos.- Dije mientras guiñaba un ojo.

¿De veras que nos vas a ayudar- Dijo Ron.

- Si insistes, os ayudare... - Saqué mi libreta y seguí - Oh, estoy segura de que una persona estaría encantada de venir...

No había tiempo que perder, enseguida fui a buscar personal, para dar un ambiente a la fiesta.

El primero en recibir la invitación musical (enviada por Satty) fue Lord Sinistrus Dark Black, que encantado accedió a acudir a la fies.

También todos mis amigos de Slytherin recibieron invitación, y otras personas cuyos nombres, aún no puedo dar a conocer.

Cuando llegó la hora, todos nos reunimos en La Sala que Viene y Va. Y allí nos escondimos, (2)A.P.W.B. D. se escondió detrás de unas grandes cortinas. Hermione llegó junto con Harry y Ron. En ese momento todos salimos de nuestros escondites, menos A. P. W. B. D. que no terminaba de encontrar la salida en las cortinas.

¡ Fiestaaaaaaa- Grite yo, que enseguida me dirigí a pinchar discos, llevé mi mejor repertorio para lucirlo en la fiesta. 

Cuando puse el éxito "Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena", hasta A.P.W.B.D. comenzó a bailar detrás de las cortinas, con tanto entusiasmo, que las gafas se le engancharon en la tela, tiró fuerte, y se le vinieron encima todos los cortinajes.

Quedó atrapado, pero no parecía importarle, pues el seguía bailando. Todos enseguida acudieron a ver de quien se trataba, excepto yo que ya lo sabía. Entre todos, tiraron de los cortinajes, y apareció Albus Dumbledore.

Yo fui enseguida, y le dije:

¡Que gafas tan mágicas! En confianza¿También estudiaron en Hogwarts?

Dumbledore no parecía escuchar a nadie, seguía el ritmo de la música :

- Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegría y cosa buena, dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena¡Ehhh Macarena¡AAAAAAI!

¡Se ha vuelto loco- Exclamó un joven que yo no conocía.

Me dirigí a Hermione, con el regalo:

¡Felicidades! Toma el regalo, que es lo que importa.

- Muchas gracias, no tenías por qué molestarte.

- En realidad no es eso lo que piensas... Espero que te guste.

Quitó el papel, y vio dos libros.

¡Me encanta¡Muchas gracias!

- Jejeje. Estupendo, ya me dirás qué te regalan. Bueno, debo seguir pinchando discos. ¡QUE NO DECAIGA LA FIESTAAAAAAAAA!

Enseguida fui a poner otro gran éxito como es "La vida es una tómbola tom tom tómbola". En seguida, un gran número de personas se pusieron a bailar la Samba, encabezada por Dumbledore. Yo en seguida divisé a mi amigo Dark, que estaba sólo, sentado en una silla. En seguida me dirigí hacia allí. Le agarré del brazo y le empujé a la fila de la Samba, justo detrás de Dumbledore.

No paraban de llegar estudiantes a la fiesta, eso si, todos con regalos para Hermione. Ésta estaba muy feliz, y no es para menos, si a mí me dieran tantos regalos, sería la bomba.

Para mi cumpleaños, (Que es dentro de 8 días, o sea el 27 de septiembre) pienso invitar a todo el colegio, para que me den muchos regalos.

Al final de la fiesta, cuando quitamos la música Hermione, Harry, Ron y una servidora, la gente aun seguía bailando. Como no paraban, fuimos a avisar a la profesora McGonagall, que en seguida acudió en nuestra ayuda. Dio tres palmadas, y todos pararon de bailar.

Antes de marcharse, Dumbledore dijo:

¡Caracoles¡Que macrofiesta¡Un poco más, y tienen que venir los antidisturbios! Gracias por invitarme Señorita Alonso, es usted la guinda del pastel.

A continuación, se despidió de Hermione y se fue con McGonagall. Todos se fueron enseguida, menos Hermione, Harry, y Ron, que me agradecieron mi colaboración. 

Todos nos fuimos a dormir, yo apunté en mi libreta todo lo sucedido en la fiesta. Cuando termine, le conté a Espía todo, y me dormí.

-

(1) Tengo un tractor amarillo que esss lo que se lleva ahooooooooraaa (Como la canción)  
(2) A.P.W.B. D Es una persona eeeeeeeh.

PD: Muchas gracias a **Ginebraaa ** , pero como ves, al final salen... Jejeje. Bueno pues muchas gracias por leer la historia. ¡Un saluditooo!


	10. SOS no el arroz

**CAPÍTULO 10: S.O.S. ( no el arroz )**

El Sábado por la mañana, en el desayuno, me encontré con Dark:

- ¡Vaya fiestón!¿Eh?

- Bueno, sí...- Dijo él.

-¿Qué tal si esta noche a las 00:00 vamos a buscar Escarbatos?

- Sí, creo que sí que podré. Bueno, te veo a las 00:00 en la cabaña de Hagrid.

- Pero no dentro ¿eehh? Venga, hasta esa hora- contesté yo.

Desayuné, y fui a preparar invitaciones musicales para mi cumpleaños, apenas quedaban días, y mi cumpleaños tenía que superar al de Hermione. Tenía que preparar invitaciones para todo el colegio. Abrí mi baúl, y tras mucho buscar, encontré nuevos discos. "¡Qué ven mis ojos!" Me dije a mi misma. Acababa de encontrar un tesoro. (1) ¡El disco del Fary/Fari!. También había otros discos, pero el del Fary/Fari me hizo mucha ilusión.

Cuando vi todos, los volví a guardar, y lo apunté en mi libreta para que no se me olvidara sacarlos para el cumpleaños.

La hora de la comida llegó en seguida. Todavía no había terminado con las invitaciones, pero lo primero, es lo primero, lo guarde todo, y me fui a comer.

Cuando terminé, no me entretuve, y volví al trabajo de las invitaciones, una para cada estudiante. Incluso para los elfos domésticos y profesores. Y algún que otro fantasma. ( De los muertos, no de los otros ) )

Al llegar las 00:00 salí hacia la cabaña, siempre prefiero llegar tarde, para no ser yo la que tenga que esperar. Dark ya estaba allí cuando llegué. Iba vestido de negro, como en las películas, con una capa color escarlata. Yo salí con mi pijama color flamenco (2) y envuelta en mi capa de terciopelo blanco perla. También llevé un bolso color verde menta.

¡Ya estoy aquiii! - Grité

Dark se quedó muy extrañado al ver mi atuendo.

- Miraa mis deportivaas - Dije enseñando mis nuevas zapatillas color amarillo canario.

- Muy bonitas, sí, ya me las dejarás algún día.

-¡Por supuesto que... NO! 

-¿Qué buscas exactamente? Hagrid ya se llevo los escarbatos

- ¡MAL RAYO LE PARTA!- Grité yo muy enfadada. - Investiguemos, pues.

Fuimos siguiendo un camino de baldosas amarillas (3). De repente oímos un gran estruendo. Una araña gigante salió de entre unos árboles:

- ¿Quién osssa entrar en mi casssa? - Dijo la gran araña.

- ¿Una "casssa", dice "ussted"? - Pregunté yo - Yo no veo ninguna.

- ¡"Caracolesss"! ¡"sssi" "sssabesss" hablar "sssu" idioma! - Dijo Dark.

-¿ Quiénesss sssoissss? - Preguntó la araña

- Yo sssoy Natalia Alonsssso, aunque en casssa me llamaban.. .(4)

- Essso no viene al cassso. Yo sssoy Ssssinisssssssssssssssstrusssssssssssssssssss.

- Cassssssssssi te quedasssssssssssss atasssssssssssssscado - Seguí yo.

- Bueno, da igual quienesss ssseaisss, moriréisss igual - La araña parecía muy enfadada.

- Cómale a el primero, esss másss ssssssabrosssso - Puse a Dark delante mío.

Saqué un clinex blanco de mi bolso, y lo empecé a agitar como diciendo " Nos rendimos, no volveremos aquí", y comencé a bailar:

- El baile del pañuelo, el baile del pañuelo, es un baile nuevo... (5)

Como no funcionaba, grité enseñando el pañuelo:

- Atrás, ¡esta usado!

- ¡No se atreva a desafiarme! - Gritó Dark sacando la varita.

Pero seguía sin funcionar, pero como mi bolso es primo del de Mary Poppins, saqué de mi querido bolso un spray anti-mosquitos, y comencé a rociar todo mi alrededor.

La araña se enfadó mucho y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros.Un extraño animal, mitad águila, mitad caballo, voló sobro nosotros, el hombre que iba sobre la bestia, nos agarró a Dark y a mí. Una vez subidos en aquella extraña bestia, yo dije:

-¡Caramba! ¡Es usted el que huyó de Azkaban! ¡HA VENIDO A SECUESTRARME! - Grité  
- ¡No seas tonta! ¡Es mi tío! - Dijo Dark.

- Así es - Afirmó el extraño - Me llamo Sirius.

Él extendió la mano, pero como yo sabía que era padrino de Harry Potter no se la quise dar.

- No es nada personal - Aseguré yo - Bueno, Sirius, si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre, ¿qué nueva criatura es ésta?

- Se llama Buckbeack, es un hipogrifo, y en otros tiempos perteneció a Hagrid.

- ¡Oh! ¡Vaya noticia! Cuénteme, ¿Cómo consiguió robarle el animal a Hagrid?

- Yo no lo robe.

- Vaya, ¡qué decepción! ¿Es que no aprendió nada en Azkaban? Bueno ¿Y cómo consiguió escapar de Azkaban?

- Soy un animago, puedo convertirme en perro.

- ¡Oh! Mi gato Espía antes era una persona - Les conté todo lo referente a la historia de Espía. También conté que, a causa del incidente del carrito de camino a Hogwarts, tuve que cambiarle el color.

- ¡Una historia muy interesante! - Dijo Sirius.

- Ya lo creo que sí. - Seguí yo.- ¿Qué le trae a Hogwarts?

- Es para estar al tanto de cómo se encuentra Harry.

- Oh, le va de fábula. El otro día hicimos una fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de Hermione. Si hubiéramos estado al tanto, le hubiéramos invitado. Mi cumpleaños es el 27 de Septiembre, celebraré un fiesta, las mascotas también están invitadas, así que podría asistir como mascota de Dark, ¿Ya me entendéis, no? Siempre que traigáis regalo, claro.

- Eso esta hecho - Dijo Dark

Por fin, la bestia alada, se posó en el suelo, y como es mitad caballo, comenzó a andar. Un ruido salió de entre los árboles. Sirius parecía enfadado.

- Vaya, ¡Que Serius se ha puesto de repente! - Le dije a Dark.

Una docena de centauros salió de entre los árboles.

- ¿Qué queréis? - Grito Sirius.

- No, ¿Que queréis vosotros, humanos? Éste es nuestro bosque.

- Estos niños se han extraviado en el bosque. Este bosque no es vuestro, si no de Dumbledore.- gritó Sirius.

Todos los centauros golpearon el suelo con las patas. Parecían muy ofendidos.

- Nosotros no obedecemos a los humanos. - Dijo el que parecía el líder.

Antes de que la cosa fuera a peor, decidí intervenir, alcé el dedo hacia el cielo y grité:

- ¡Mirad!

Todos miraron hacia mi dedo.

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu dedo humana? - Dijo uno de los centauros.

-¿Te has roto una uña?- Preguntó Dark.

- ¡NOO! ¡Cuando el dedo señala al cielo, el tonto mira el dedo! - Grité

Aprovechamos la ocasión para salir volando (Y nunca mejor dicho), todos los centauros, parecían muy enfadados. Y no es para menos, les había llamado tontos a la cara. Yo es que soy muy valiente. 

Sirius nos llevo volando hasta la puerta del castillo.

- Bueno, no volváis a andar por el bosque sin la supervisión de alguien. Podría ser peligroso.

- Oh, ya lo creo que podría ser peligroso. Andando esos centauros sueltos, el colegio podría estar en peligro. No se me olvidará darle a Harry Potter recuerdos de su parte.

- Hasta luego tío -Dijo Dark

Nunca sabré si le llamó tío por ser de la familia, o porque Dark es muy modersno.

- Nos vemos - Dijo Sirius mientras se iba volando.

- Bueno Dark, hasta luegoooo - Dije mientras me dirigía a mi habitación.

La semana paso muy rápido, me dediqué a preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños. El Viernes era la visita a Hogsmeade, yo no pude ir, ya que tenia que prepararlo todo. Pero los demás aprovecharon la ocasión para comprarme mis regalos.

(1) Nunca he sabido si es Fari o Fary.  
(2) Olééééééééé, el color en si es una especie de rosa  
(3) Como en la película "El Mago de Oz"  
(4) Como El Rondador Nocturno, o Kurt Wagner como preferaissss, (X-MEN 2)  
(5) La canción de Leonardo Dantes.

Bueno he tenido el ordenador roto, asi que no pude poner capitulos, lo siento mucho. Muchas gracias por dejar reviews **ChikAsoda** (ahora mismo no se como es...) y **Ginebra** (de este me acuerdo por la bebida y el rey arturo) **ChikAsoda** este tiene mas accion, y ademas sale Sirius. Hey **Ginebra**, espero que Dark te guste mas. Muchas gracias por los reviews.

Lo de la Tom tom Tombola es una canción famosísima de Marisol, bueno o lo fue hace muchos años aquí en España.

Mucha suerte para Alonso, que ya empieza la temporada de Formula 1 (hoy para ser mas exactos). Venga Alonsiii.


	11. ¡Qué festín! ¡Qué festín! ¡Qué festín!

**CAPITULO 11¡Que festín¡Que festín¡Que festín! **

El Sábado por la mañana, me levanté la primera. Cuando bajaba a desayunar, por el pasillo de la entrada vi a Cornelius Fudge.

¡Oh! Veo que se ha acordado de mi cumpleaños, también veo que no ha traido regalo, por lo que temo, que no podrá asistir a la fiesta... - Dije muy feliz.

Bueno en relidad venia a ... A...a... ¡Al feliz cumpleaños! - Dijo Fudge.

Todavía no me ha felicitado

Vaya, disculpas¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseaaaaa el misnitro, un muy feliz cumpleaños!-cantó Fudge

La fiesta sera a las 17:00 en el Gran Comedor. �¡No se olvide del regalo! - Dije mientras me iba.

Cuando entre en el Gran Comedor, para desayunar, Draco, Crabbe y Goyle estaban ya sentados en la mesa, estos al verme comenzaron a cantar:

¡ Cumpleaaños feliiiiiz, cumpleaaños feliiz, te deamos los Slytherin...! - El canto le termino Goyle - ¡Cumpleaaañoos feliiiz!

¡Oh! Muchas gracias; Goyle, has desafinado un poco, pero la intención es lo que cuenta.

Se cree Monserrat Caballé - Dijo Draco en voz baja.

Cuando termine de desayunar con mis amigos, fui a preparar discos, etc para la fiesta.

Después de comer, muchos elfos domesticos se ofrecieron voluntarios para ayudarme a quitar las mesas grandes, para tener espacio para bailar. Las cambiamos por mesas pequeñas, en las que pusimos platos para picar, llenos de patatas, panchitos ...

A las 16:00 fui a buscar a Dark para que no se le olvidara traer a Sirius. Luego de camino a mi Sala Común vi a Harry Potter y le dije que Sirius le mando recuerdos, y le expliqué como le conocí.

Nada más terminar de hablar con Harry me dirigí a la habitación, cogí una mochila, y la llené de discos. También me lleve el aparato de música.

A las 17:00 en punto, mucha gente comenzó a llegar, los primeros fueron Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny y Hermione.

¡Felicidades! - Me dijo Hermione

¡Feliz cumple! - Dijeron todos los Weasley a la vez

¡Cumpleaaños felizzzzz! - Harry canto un poco

¡Muchas gracias!

Toma mi regalo - Hermione me dio un paquete, con papel de regalo amarillo. Rompí el papel, y vi una agenda azul, con gatos muy simpaticos dibujados en ella. También había un collar de conchas muy bonito.

¡Muchas gracias Hermione, es muy bonito!

Este regalo sólo es nuestro, Ron y Ginny tienen otra cosa - Dijo Fred. Estos dos elementos me regalaron unos cohetes, que tirariamos al finalizar el evento.

Toma el nuestro - Dijo Ginny.

Ron y Ginny me regalaron una gran caja de granjeas de todos los sabores

Poco a poco iban llegando alumnos y elfos domesticos con sus regalos. Dark llego con Sirius en forma de perro. Me regalaron un pijama de rayas blancas y negras (Como los de los presos). Luego llegaron todos los profesores junto con Fudge, que me regalaron material escolar, y un bonito sombrero negro.

La profesora Trelawney, prefirió no juntarse para el regalo, ya que tenía reservado para mí un precioso juego de tazas de té rosa.

Cogí un vaso y una cucharilla, me subí a una silla, y di cucharazazo al vaso:

¡Atención, atención! No hace falta que me feliciteis todos. Bueno sí, sí que hace falta, a la de tres todos diremos Felicidades Natalia tu cumpleaños es el mejor, uno, dos y ...¡TREEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

¡FELICIDADES NATALIA, TU CUMPLEAÑOS ES EL MEJOR! - Dijeron TODOS, repito, TODOS. - ¡CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ, CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ, TE DESEAMOS TODOS, CUMPLEAÑOS FEEEEELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ!

Hubo unos momentos de aplausos. A continuación, seguí mi discurso:

POR FAVOR, DEJAD VUESTROS REGALOS, EN LA MESA QUE DICE "REGALOS", ESPERO QUE EN TODOS ESTE EL NOMBRE, VUESTRO CURSO Y CASA, PARA LUEGO AGRADECEROSLO. MUCHAS GRACIAS, Y DISFRUTEN DE LA FIESTA.

Se me ocurrió organizar un concurso de Karaoke, así que dije:

¡ Y UNA COSA MÁS, AHORA, SATTY Y DOBBY SERÁN LOS ENCARGADOS DE TRAER VARIOS MICRÓFONOS, Y UN PEQUEÑO ESCENARIO.

Los jueces imparciales del karaoke fueron los miembros de mi club de fans, el portavoz era H, Horatio, para que nos entendamos todos, que por cierto me regaló unas gafas de sol negras, igual a las que lleva el.

PARA PEDIR CANCIONES, OS DIRIGIREIS A LA MESA EN LA QUE SATTY Y DOBBY ESTARÁN APUNTANDO LAS CANCIONES Y LOS INTÉRPRETES, EL PREMIO DEL GANADOR SERÁ SORPRESA.

Yo fui la primera en cantar. Me acerqué a la mesa en la que Satty y Dobby estaban inscribiendo a los participantes, y les dije en voz baja el tema y el autor.

La música comenzo a sonar y todos menos Dark y Snape se pusieron a bailar.

Aire de fiesta los chicos y chicas, radiantes de felicidad, aire de fiesta a tiempo de marcha, parapapaa, vamos decididos a pasar este dia, con gran alegría y con buen humor, la gente sonríe cuando ve que pasamos, y que gritamos VIVA LA VIDA Y ARRIBA EL AMOR...

Fue un gran éxito, enseguida todo el mundo se apunto a cantar.

Goyle enseguida se apuntó, y subió al escenario. El tema que eligio fue "Figaro", ya sabeis, el de "FIIGARO, FIIGARO, FIIIIGARO", que digo yo, que si se pensaba que esto era la opera, así que Saty y Dobby, obedeciendo a un gesto mio, se lo tuvieron que llevar, ya que la cancion acabó y el seguia cantando. Despues todos los hermanos Weasley subieron al escenario y cantaron el temazo "Dragostea Din Tei", bpraistpta bpraistpta numa numa yeaeiy uuuuuuh! Hagrid canto la de los Picapiedra, (Sisi, la de la serie de TV) "Filston, pica filson, dabadubidubadubadi".

Lupin no fue menos, y tambien se animo a cantar "Esta es mi generación" de Modestia Aparte:

¿Dónde estan los que gritaban fuera, era la primavera del 76¿Qué habra sido del bebe probeta de la 5 V de Falcon Crest? ...Sí, princesa... Esa es mi generaciooon¿dónde estabas entonces, esa es mi generación, cuando todas las noches eran una canción...

Dark cantó, "The Funeral of Hearts" de H.I.M (His Infernal Majesty) Un exito. Harry Potter canto una cancion de la B.S.O de Moulin Rouge "Your Song", y Hermione cantó una cancion de Melody "Como los Gorilas"(uh uh uh uh todos caminamos jajajaja)

El festival lo gané yo, fue toda una sorpresa. Me regalaron un Karaoke portatil.

Tenía una cancion preparada para antes de cenar, los elfos domésticos me ayudaron a cantarla

(Música de La Bella y La Bestia, El Festín, modifico algunas palabras):

Es una gran satisfaccion, y un inmenso placer, presentarles...Su cena.

¡Que festín, que festín, un banquete de postín!

Ahí están las servilletas, da comienzo ya el trajín.

Ensalá y canapes, specialité del Chef,

pruebe el hígado de pato y no deje ná en los platos.

El ballet para usted, esto es Hogwarts ya lo ven,

y cualquiera que se precie es estudianté

Es un menú de estreno,

a disfrutar lo bueno,

El festín, gran festín, de postín.

Hay yogurt, y hay souflé, una tarta bien flamé,

También las atracciones de la feria de ayer.

Deje ya, de hablar,

que el banquete va ha empezar.

Nunca hay quejas, nunca hay penas,

y hay cubiertos en escena.

Y es que aquí cada cual, tiene un truco muy genial,

unos vuelan y otros hacen magia

Con todos a brindar y empiece a disfrutar,

del festín, ya por fin, ven conmigo al gran festín.

¡Qué festín¡Qué festín¡Qué festín!  
Ya está aqui, ya esta aqui

que alegría para mí

diseñé las servilletas,

y el menú yo le elegí

Un pastel con el té

sí, queridos, ya lo sé

mientras bailan estas tazas

me meriendo el té con pastas

A comer por favor,

una mancha¡No, que horror!

Perfección es mi lema,

hasta en latín.

Con todos a brindar, empiezen a disfrutar del festín,

¡Qué festín¡Qué festín¡Qué festín!

* * *

Como hacia mucho que no escribia hoy pongo dos, mañana mas y mejor. Espero que os guste el capitulo, este tiene mucha MAAARRRCHAAAAA, a ver si puedo colgar la cancion cantada por mi, si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia sobre donde lo puedo poner que me avise, me ayude o directamente que lo haga por mi. Muchas gracias, y muchos reviews us us jajajajaj. 


	12. Llegas tardePues tiene usted razón

**CAPITULO 12 - **

**LLEGAS TARDE / PUES TIENE USTED RAZON**

(elijan el titulo a su gusto)

La fiesta resultó un exito total y rotundo. Todos salieron muy animados, y no es para menos. La mesa rebosaba de regalos, así que tuvieron que ayudarme a llevarlos a la habitación.

¡Espera, Natalia! Nosotros te ayudaremos a llevarlos. - Dijo Arlien mientras todos los Slytherin cogían regalos y me los llevaban a la habitación.

Filas y filas de niños se dirigían desde el Gran Comedor hasta la Sala Común de Slytherin. Por el camino iban cantando una feliz canción:

¡Aiho¡Aiho! No hay tiempo que perder! Tururururu tururururu ¡Aiho¡Aiho¡Aiho¡Aiho¡Los regalos deben llegar! Tururururu tururururu ¡Aiho¡Aiho¡Aiho¡Aiho! JOJOJOJO. ( música de Blancanieves y los siete enanitos)

Cuando todos los regalos llegaron a su destino, es decir, a mi habitación, me aseguré de que no faltara ninguno. Miré todos los regalos, bramé:

¡Quién se ha llevado una de las 387 ranas de chocolate! - Grité muy furiosa.

Espía salía de la habitación como las balas:

¡Encuentra al culpable¡En caso de duda, sigue tu olfato! - Rugí mientras se alejaba.

Mandé a Crabbe y Goyle que fueran en su busca:

¡No pareis hasta encontrarle, muchachos!

Yo estaba sentada en un gran sillón orejero color burdeos, frente al fuego, cuando de repente Espía entró acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle que traían a Ginny Weasley. Giré el sillón lentamente y dije:

Vaya, vaya, quien tenemos aquí, Weasley Junior.

Crabbe y Goyle se rieron:

Hahahahahahahaah

¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa? - Pregunté.

Sí, las ranas te las regalé yo

De todas formas ya sabes lo que dicen.

No, no lo sé. ¿Qué es lo que dicen?-preguntó Ginny un poco confundida

Santa rita rita, lo que se da no se quita. ¡Ole! - Me dije yo a mí misma. - Me vas a devolver la rana ¿sí o sí?

Ginny sacó del bolsillo la rana y me la dió.

O o falta aalgooo... - Dije yo esperando que me diera el cromo.

Sacó también el cromo, al verle exclamé:

¡Por las gafas de Harry Potter! Te ha ... ¡Me ha tocado Gilderoy Lockhart!

Se le pensaba dar a mi madre.

Hum...Casualmente Gilderoy es muy amigo mio, quizá pueda conseguir un autógrafo firmado para tu madre.

¡Sería estupendo! No se como agradecertelo.

Empezando por traerme un vaso Big Drink II - Saqué un rollo que parecía muy pequeño, pero las apariencias engañan, lo agité en el aire y de pronto comenzó a salir una larga, larga, larga lista - Éstas son las condiciones.

Bueno quizás otro día - Dijo Ginny

¡ALEEEEEEJATE DE AQUIIIIIIIII¡FUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEERAAAAAAAAAAA¡VETE Y NO VUELVAS

**NUNCAAA**.

Ginny se marcho a toda prisa, como para no.Crabbe me dijo:

Aquí hay algo que te alegrara mucho.

Qué ser�, será - Dije mientras abria el regalo de mis padres - �¡Es una capa invisibleeeeee!

El Domingo me dedique a escribir cartas para agradecer a todos la asistencia al gran festín (¡Que festin, que festin!)(1), Satty y Dobby me ayudaron así que pudimos entregarlas el mismo dia.

Toda la semana fue deluxe, todo el mundo me felicitaba por la macrofiesta, incluso me llego una carta de agradecimiento de Fugde, el mismísimo ministro de magia. El Jueves no pintó tan bien, llegué tarde a todas las clases:

Llegas tarde - Dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Una maga nunca llega tarde, ni pronto, llega exactamente cuando se lo propone.

Esperemos que mañana se proponga llegar a la hora.

Mañana es con el profesor Bins (La clase) - Dije yo.

Tiene usted razón.

También llege tarde a la clase de Encantamientos:

Llega tarde - dijo Flickwit.

Más vale tarde que nunca¿No cree usted, profesor?

Pues tiene usted razón.

A la clase de Criaturas Magicas también llegué con retraso:

Llega tarde - Dijo el Hagrid.

No, se equivocó usted, mire mi reloj, fue usted el que llegó antes.

Pues tiene usted razón - Contestó Hagrid

Cambiad vuestros relojes, los tenéis adelantados - Dije yo.

Tan mal me fue ese día que también llegué tarde a la clase del profesor Lupin:

Llega tarde - Dijo el Profesor Lupin.

Poosih

¿Qué le ha ocurrido para llegar con retraso?

Me quedé atrapada en el ascensor - Salí como pude de la situación, y no muy bien, ya que el profesor me contestó.

¿Ascensor¿Aquí en Hogwarts?

Escalerasescaleras quise decir escaleras, ya me entiende, como se mueven...

Pues tiene usted razón - Dijo Lupin

Pues también la tienen usted - Contesté.

Al terminar la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras Lupin me dijo que si podía quedarme a ayudarle a recoger, ya que él se encontraba un poco enfermo.

¿Te apetece un chocolate? - Me preguntó el profesor.

Si es gratis, por supuesto que sí.

En la proxima clase estudiaremos vampiros.

Una interesante lección - Contesté muy alegre.

Pues tiene usted razón.

Debo irme, no quiero llegar tarde a la cena también. Usted me entiende.

Hasta luego, Natalia.

Me piro vampiro (2)

Para cenar teniamos unas deliciosas pizzas de jamón.

¡Que comience la cena! - Dijo Dumbledore mientras todos los platos aparecían ante nosotros con unas porciones de pizza.

¡Que modersnidad¡Pizzas en Hogarts!- exclamé yo

Yo observé mi pizza y después la de los demás, en concreto la de Harry Potter, así que le dije:

¡Alto! Tu trozo es mas grande que el mío. ¡Exigo una satisfacción! (4)

Son los dos iguales - Dijo Hermione impacientemente.

Veamos - Dije mientras sacaba un metro de mi bolsillo.

Medí las dos pizzas, y efectivamente la de Harry era un nanometro(3) más grande que la mía.

¡Efectivamente! Tu pizza es mas grande - Grité - Exijo que me la cambies.

Pues tiene usted razón - Dijo Ron.

Caramba, tienes ojos de lince - Dijo George Weasley

Pues tiene usted razón - Le contesté yo

* * *

(1)Qué festín: Por lo de la canción del capitulo anterior.

(2) Me piro vampiro: Por lo de la clase del proximo dia, que era sobre vampiros

(3) Nanometro: Una medida que se ve con el microscopio

(4) ¡Exijo una satisfacción: Como Homer Simpson en el capitulo en que ve una peli y va dando a la gente con un guante blanco diciendo: exijo una satisfaccion

* * *

PD: **BARTOLA** : Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, y gracias por dejar Reviews

**VIKTOR JOS KRUM** : Muchas gracias a ti tambien por leer y contestar. Espero que sigais leyendo la historia.

**JULIA SAKURA** : Dark es un alumno de Ravenclaw, familia de Sirius. Siempre le han gustado las artes oscuras, pero en el fondo es un buen chico. Esta basado en un amiguin. Vuelve pronto

**GREDORFORGE** ¡Cuantos reivuuss!Jejeje muchas graciaaas. No te preocupes, Peeves, Neville, y Fred&George aparecerán pronto. Verás, yo en realidad voy a un colegio de España que se llama Dominicas, y se me ocurrió poner al colegio de la historia Santus Dominicus. También en mi vida real, tengo una profesora que siempre dice : "El tiempo es oro y quien lo pierde es bobo", así que se me ocurrió ponerlo también. Espero que te quede claro, si no, no dudes en decirlo jejeje. (Yo explico muy mal las cosas).

**Muchas gracias por leer la historia y espero veros pronto por aquí**


	13. La revolución de la galleta

**CAPÍTULO 13: La Revolución de la Galleta**

El día 4 de Octubre era el cumpleaños de McGonagall. Por la mañana me desperté bien tarde, era Sábado y había que aprovechar. Desayuné, y después fui a mi habitación para envolver el regalo de la profesora. Cogí el jersey, los patucos y el sombrero para gatos, y los envolví. También la escribí una tarjeta para felicitarla su feliz cumpleaños. No la pude ver hasta la hora de comer, cuando todos nos comimos los deliciosos manjares, la entregué personalmente el obsequio.

-¡ Felicidades, Profesora McGonagall! Aquí tengo el regalo, verá, es para cuando se convierta en gato... - Dije yo muy contenta.

-¡Oh!¡Qué estupendo! Muchas gracias. - Contestó ella muy agradecida.

Los regalos que hago son divinos, estoy pensando en regalarme algo a mí misma. OJOJOJO

- Espero que lo lleve algún día a clase - Seguí.

- Sí, enseguida lo estrenaré - Dijo la profesora- Muchas gracias

Nos despedimos y yo volví a mi habitación. Allí estaban mis compañeras, que también habían comprado alguna cosa a McGonagall. Seguro que era para hacer la pelota... Desde luego no tienen vergüenza. ¿No creen ustedes lo mismo?

-¿Qué la vais a regalar? - Pregunté yo con curiosidad.

- Yo un libro - Dijo Pansy

- No tiene tiempo para leer... - Dije yo.

- Yo la voy a regalar una pluma y tinta - Dijo Arlien.

- Oh, tiene demasiadas ya... - Estas chicas solo regalan cosas inútiles. - Me voy a dar un paseo, hace un día fantástico.

- Pero...¡Si esta lloviendo a cantaros! - Dijo Arlien en voz baja.

Cogí mi paragüas, y me dirigí al jardín. Una vez allí, abrí el paragüas, y me puse a bailar y cantar:

- I´m singin´ in the rain, Just singin´ in the rain, What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again...

Tiré el paraguas, y seguí cantando bajo la lluvia. Enseguida me di cuenta de que varios alumnos me obserbavan desde las ventanas de Hogwarts, así que salude con la mano derecha a todas las ventanas.

- ¡Hola!¡Hola! - Decía yo.

Algunos me devolvieron el saludo, qué simpáticos.

De vuelta al castillo, iba cantando la misma cancion y bailando. Los alumnos cuchicheaban entre sí:

- ¡Es la que cantaba bajo la lluvia...!

- ¡Ajáááá, ¡La misma! - Contestaba yo.

Cuando llegué a la Sala Común de Slytherin sacudí el paraguas, y mojé a todos los presentes en la sala:

- ¡Cuiiiiidaaaaaaadooo! - Chilló una niña.

- ¡Ups...!¡Lo sientoooooo!

- ¡Ten más cuidado, o te las verás con mi hermana mayor!

-¡Uhhhhhhh!¡Qué miedo!

Voy a decirla que venga - la niña se levantó y fue a buscar a su hermana

Yo salí corriendo escopetada hacia mi habitación , no es que tenga miedo, era por si las moscas.Una vez dentro cerré el pestillo para que nadie entrara, pero al poco tiempo llamaron a la puerta:

¡Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! ¿¡Porqué salpicas a mi hermana? -gritó una chica muy enfadada

¡No hay nadie en casa! -dije yo muy asustada

¿Si no hay nadie en casa quién esta hablando?

Soy el contestador, en este momento no hay nadie en casa, si quiere deje un mensaje despues de oir la señal. ¡PIIIII!

Volveré luego - la chica se fue, por suerte

¡Puuf! Menos mal que se fue, no me hubiera gustado saber lo que me habría pasado.

A la hora de cenar me camuflé, no podia ir de Natalia, podría ocurrir una desgracia. Así que me puse un antifaz y un sombrero de copa. Cené muy rápido, seguro que la hermana de esa chica me estaba esperando para darme una samanta palos.

El domingo fue muy divertido. Fui con Harry, Hermione y Ron a la cabaña de Hagrid, que nos invito a merendar.

¿Qué tal van tus escarbatos, Hagrid? -pregunté yo muy interesada

¡Oh! Están muy bien -contestó el

¡Estas pastas estan deliciosas Hagrid! -exclamó Ron

Las hice ayer mismo, para la fiesta de cumpleaños de la profesora McGonagall -explicó Hagrid

Ya lo creo que estan ricas -dijo Harry

¡¡Están pistunodas! -dije yo masticando con la boca abierta

Hagrid ¿podrías servirnos un poco de té? - preguntó Hermione

Por supuesto que sí -exclamó Hagrid

Se levantó de la silla y fue a servir mas té a todos con tan mala fortuna que resbaló y se cayó. Todo Howarts tembló. Hermione se levantó corriendo y fue a preguntar a Hagrid:

¿Estás bien Hagrid?

Sólo ha sido un resbalón, Hermione, no te preocupes por mí.

Mientras Harry, Ron, y yo ayudabamos a Hagrid a levantarse del suelo,Hermione recogió todo.

Quizá halla que llevarte a la enfermería -dijo Ron

No, gracias, estoy bien

Será mejor que vayamos -dijo Harry

Todos nos dirigimos hacia la enfermería del colegio una vez alli Madame Pomfrey nos pidió que nos fueramos:

Si no os importa es mejor que os vayais chicos -dijo Pomfrey

ok ok -dije yo

De camino a la biblioteca iba contandole a todo el mundo lo sucedido

¡¡Hagrid se ha caido! ¡¡Hagrid se ha caido!

Todos estaban alucinados, ya que nadie habia visto caerse a Hagrid.

¿Cómo fue?¿Qué Pasó?¿En qué lugar? - me preguntaban todos los chiquillos

El profesor Snape salió escandalizado, pues la gente no paraba de gritar:

¿Qué pasa aquí? -preguntó Snape

Verá, yo le contare. Estabamos tomando el té Harry,Ron, Hermione y yo en la cabaña de Hagrid cuando fue a servirnos té y cayó al suelo

¿Eso es lo que os hace tanta gracia? -preguntó Snape

Sí, profesor -respondió un alumno de Hufflepuff.

- 5 puntos menos para Hufflepuff -Dijo Snape - Todo el mundo a sus respectivas Salas Comunes.

Todos nos volvimos.

- Todos excepto Natalia Alonso. A mi despacho.

-¡Yo no fuiiiii!¡Yo no le tiree, noo le tire! - Gritaba mientras me dirigia al despacho.

- Cuenteme, uno no ve caerse a Hagrid todos los siglos.

- M... Es una larga historia, ¿Podría tomar algo?-sugerí yo

- Esta bien, le prepararé un té.

- ¡Que agarrado es usted profesor! Es una historia muy larga, necesito tener fuerzas para contarla - Dije mientras me agarraba de los pelos.

- ¿Que quiere tomar?

- Unas chocolatinas, una limonada, unas pastas, cocacola, galletas, jamon serrano, aros de chocolate blanco, aros de chocolate negro, aros de chocolate con leche, un cola cao, patatas fritas, cortezas, palomitas, almendras, chorizo...

- Si bueno le dire a Satty que lo traiga. Vaya contando la historia.

- Estabamos comiendo unas deliciosas pastas que Hagrid había preparado para el cumpleaños de la profesora McGonagall, acompañadas de unas tazitas de té que habia preparado en el momento, para esa ocasion. Todos nos quedamos sin té, y estabamos sedientos, nadie se queria levantar. Hagrid se animo, se incorporo, cogio la tetera, se abraso y grito tan fuerte que casi nos deja sordos. A continuacion, resbalo, se cayo, y todo Hogwarts temblo...Una historia...¡HORRIPILANTE!

- Ya veo...

Satty llego con toda la comida. Saque una bolsa de mi abrigo y meti toda la comida:

- Disculpen, tengo prisa - Dije mientras me iba

El 8 octubre, en clase de Adivinación me divertí mucho.

-¡Hoy veremos nuestro futuro! - Dijo la profesora Trelawney.

- ¡Estupendo! - Dije yo.

- Por parejas miraremos qué es lo que nos dicen las tazas de té. ¿Todos teneis vuestras tazas?

-¡Si! - Dijimos todos a la vez.

Tuve un poco de mala suerte, me tocó con Harry Potter, pero merecio la pena, porque lo que ocurrio al final de la clase fue realmente divertido.

Sacamos cada uno nuestro libro, y por parejas, intentamos mirar la figura que salia en la taza de té.

-¡Oh Harry! ¡Que figura más rara te salió! - Dije yo

- Ya lo creo - Contesto Harry asustado.

-¡Profesora, Profesora!¡Venga aqui por favor! - Grite yo.

En seguida se acerco a nuestra mesa, y grito escandalizada:

-¡Nooo!¡Mi pobre niñoo!

-¿Que es lo que pasa? - Pregunto Harry.

-¡Tienes...tienes...tienes...¡La galleta! - Grito Trelawney.

-¿Galleta dice usted?¿Que galleta? - Pregunto Harry.

-Siento decirlo, pero...¡Moriras este año...!

-Pero...¿Qué dice? - Dije yo.

-¡MORIRÁS!

-¿Se encuentra usted bien? -Pregunté

La profesora se puso roja, parecia estar enferma, y después de lo que dijo, un poco loca tambien.

-¿Quiere que llamemos a la enfermera o algo?

- NOOOOOOO

- De acuerdo, pero haga el favor de tranquilizarse.

Cuando la clase termino todos estabamos asustados, así que fuimos a decirle a Dumbledore lo que había ocurrido.

- Me dijo que me iba a morir - Le contó Harry.

-No os preocupeis, todos los años ocurre lo mismo - Dijo Dumbledore, nunca a muerto nadie.

Todos nos fuimos al recreo, estabamos mucho mas tranquilos, pues ya habia predecido muchas muertes.

El día fue muy divertido, a la hora de comer, yo se lo conté a todo el mundo:

- Hoy han predecido la muerte de...¡HARRY!

Todos estaban comentádolo:

-Es cierto, siempre se inventa cosas

Saqué una conclusión: Nunca le hagas caso a Trelawney. Saqué mi libreta y lo apunté por si se me olvidaba. ¡Vaya profesora más mentirosa que tenemos!.

En seguida llegó la noche, y la hora de cenar. Nos reimos mucho hablando sobre las clases de Trelawney. Siempre pasan cosas divertidas.

Más tarde a la hora de irme a dormir, le estuve contando todo a Espía:

- Soy Harry, y me quedo ahí.-dijo Espía poniendose en el lugar de Harry

- Ya te digo Espía, esta profesora esta loca.

Por la noche, la profesora Trelawney fue a hablar con Madame Pomfrey, al rato se puso a gritar, y despertó a casi todo el colegio.

Yo no podía dormir, y por lo visto Arlien y Pansy tampoco, así que nos pusimos a hablar sobre Trelawney:

- Está loca, me preguntó por qué se inventa esas cosas. - Dijo Arlien.

- A mí me da miedo - Dijo Pansy.

- Sí, un dia te dice esto, y otro dia no sabes lo que puede pasar.- Seguí yo.

- Lo mejor sera hacer huelga mañana. - Pansy parecía muy convencida

- Yo haré pancartas, y nos quedaremos en el jardín del colegio, ya basta de que esa mala profesora nos meta miedo- Arlien gritó.

- Sosiega amiga - Dije yo.

- Quiero que cambien el profesor de Adivinación - Dijo Pansy.

- Hay que avisar a todos los alumnos de que mañana no iremos a clase - Dije yo - Hay que hacer algo, dejarles una señal con la que sepan que no hay que ir a clase...¡Ya lo tengo!

Las tres cogimos pergaminos y plumas,y dejamos una nota en cada habitación.

-¡YA BASTA DE MALAS PROFESORAS QUE ATERRORIZAN A SUS ALUMNOS!

Terminamos muy tarde- Arlien y Pansy se quedaron despiertas haciendo pancartas, banderines, etc. Pero yo tenia tanto sueño que me fui a dormir. Jejeje, las deje todo el trabajo, como debe ser.

Las pancartas quedaron muy coloridas, sí señor. Y los banderines también. Muy estupendos.

Espía colaboró poniendo la huella de una de sus patas en la pancarta. Quedó muy original.

Terminaron más o menos sobre las cinco de la madrugada, demasiado tarde:

-¡Mañana será el gran dia! - Dijo Arlien

-Sí, ya queda muy poco para la venganza... - Pansy la contesto.

Guardaron todo en unas bolsas, y lo metieron debajo de las camas, en los armarios, y en los baules. Habia que esconderlo por si acaso...No podian dejarlo al descubierto, alguien podría verlo...

Cuando me desperté por la mañana grité: 

-¡REVOLUCIÓN!

La llamamos la revolución de la galleta. En nuestro manifiesto exijiamos que Trelawney dejara de amenazarnos, y que además, ya que tomabamos el té en su clase, que nos pusiera unas galletas para amenizar la sesión y el estómago. Después en la hora del desayuno todos hablabamos sobre la huelga, así que cuando terminamos nos dirigimos al patio.

Allí estuvimos un buen rato, con una pancarta cada uno, y si no con un banderín. Una hora mas tarde llegó Dumbledore.

-¿Qué pasa aqui?

- ¡NO A LA PROFESORA TRELAWNEY!- Gritamos todos a la vez

- Todo se puede hablar, que salga un representante del grupo y veremos lo que podemos hacer.

-Pansy enseguida se levanto y se dirigió hacia Dumbledore.

Se organizo una reunión con todos los profesores, y con los prefectos de cada casa.

Hasta que por fín, llegaron a una decisión... Buena para unos, mala para otros...

A la hora de comer del día siguiente, Dumbledore anunciaría la decision tomada:

-Queridos alumnos, la decision no ha sido facil, pero tras mucho discutir, hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

Muchas gracias Bartola por tu nuevo review


	14. Jefe Draco

**CAPÍTULO:14** **JEFE DRACO**

Queridos alumnos, la decisión no ha sido fácil, pero tras mucho discutir, hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Habrá dos profesores de Adivinación, la profesora Trelawney, y Firenze, el centauro. Los dos darán clase, ustedes decidirán a qué clase de las dos acuden.

- ¡Biieeeeeen! - Gritamos todos

La siguiente semana, decidí ir a clase de Firenze.Llegué la primera a clase. Todo estaba decorado como si de un bosque se tratara. Firenze estaba en el centro de la clase. Yo me acerqué a presentarme y a darle la bienvenida:

Hola, maestro Firenze, ¿Cómo se encuentra usted hoy en esta hermosa mañana en medio de esta bellísima y hospedadora aula? - Dije yo mientras sonreía y le tendía la mano.

- Gracias, alumna.

- Tengo nombre, y muy bonito: Me llamo Natalia, Natalia ¡Alonso!

- Sí, sí, siéntese, la clase va a comenzar.

Varios alumnos ya habían llegado y estaban sentados alrededor del profesor. Nos mandó tirarnos en el suelo boca arriba para observar las estrellas. La clase resultó un poco aburrida. Este Firenze se cree muy listo.

El Jueves por la mañana, en la hora del desayuno, me llegó el periódico. Yo lo abrí mientras me comía una orejuela con mucho azúcar. En portada había una foto del padre de Draco.

-¡Recóncholis! Draco se sentó a mi lado con Crabbe&Goyle y le dije:

- ¡Mira tu padre! - Le enseñé la portada.

- Varios mortifagos han escapado de Azkaban... - Leyó el en alto.

- Ui, yo es que solo veo los dibujos...

- ¡Jajaja! Ya lo sabía, sólo era cuestion de tiempo. Jajajaa - Los tres se levantaron y se fueron cuchicheando hacia la Sala Común.

- ¡Si pensais hacer una fiesta, no dudeis en invitarme! - Grité yo.

El Jueves por la tarde tenía muchos deberes, así que decidí ir a la Biblioteca. De camino iba comiendo un delicioso helado de chocolate. De camino me encontré con Draco.

- ¡Jefeeeeee! - Grité a Draco - ¿Ande vaas?

- A la Biblioteca, ¿Y tú?

- Casualmente, yo también.

Una vez dentro de la biblioteca Draco me dijo:

- He notado que últimamente vas mucho con Harry Potter y sus amigos.

- ¿Quién? - Dije mirando yo mirando a mi alrededor.

- Tú.

-¿Yo? - pregunté señalándome a mi misma.- Que va, que va.

La señora de la Biblioteca se acercó a nosotros y me dijo:

- Aquí no se pueden comer helados, haz el favor de tirarlo.

- Oh, no se preocupe, ahora mismo lo tiraré - A continuación la señora se fue.

Harry Potter entró, y se acercó:

- Hola Natalia, ¿Vienes?

- Oh, no puedo, estoy con el jefe... - Me volví hacia Draco y le guiñé un ojo.

- Bueno, pues hasta luego.- En este momento, sigilosamente metí el helado en el bolsillo de la túnica Harry(1).

Draco se empezó a reir.

- ¡Calla, o se dará cuenta de que fui yo, insensato!

El helado se iba deshaciendo en el bolsillo de Harry. Iba cayendo al suelo poco a poco. Madame Pince se percató, y se puso a gritar como una fiera:

¡Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!¡Aquí no se puede comer!¡Tira ese helado de tu bolsillo!

- ¿Qué helado? Se está confundiendo de persona.

- No te pases de listo conmigo... ¡Sancionado con una semana sin entrar aquí!

En este momento Harry se dió cuenta de que tenía un helado en su bolsillo:

- Le aseguro que no es mío, no sé cómo ha llegado aquí...

-¡FUERAAAA!

No le quedo mas remedio que irse. Draco se rió mucho.

Después de tanto trabajo en la biblioteca salí al jardín, me merecía un descanso. Neville estaba sentado en un banco de piedra, parecía muy asustado.

- Neville, ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que hayas visto un fantasmico...

- No, no...no..¿No..te...h... Has en-en-enterado de que unos mortífagos de Azkaban se han escapado?- dijo Neville tartamudeando

- Sí, pero no estoy tan asustada como tú. Bueno, yo es que soy muy valiente.

- ¿Ni siquiera tienes miedo del que no debe ser nombrado?

- No...¿Debería?

- Sí, a mí me da mucho miedo.

- Bueno, he de irme ya, y no tengas miedo, mientras yo esté en este colegio, no ocurrirá nada malo. A menos que sea yo la causante de ello...claro está- Aseguré yo.

- Seguiré leyendo este libro sobre plantas.

Me dirigí hacia la Sala Comun, todos los hijos de mortífagos hicieron una fiesta, a la que todos los Slytherin estaban invitados.

- Tú no puedes estar aquí, tus padres no son mortífagos.

- Pero soy colegui de ya sabes quien. Como se lo diga vendrá en persona a echarte.

La niña se fue muy asustada. Jejejeje. Draco que había oido todo me dijo:

- ¡Eres una embustera! El Señor Oscuro no tiene amigos.

- Oh, yo no me refería a ese señorucho cuando dije quien tú ya sabes.

- ¿A quién te referías entonces?

- ¡A tiiii, jefee!

- Bueno, eso esta mejor - Draco parecía muy contendo de que una persona de tanto nivel como yo le llamara jefe - Disfruta de la fiesta.

- Eso está hecho- aseguré yo

Draco convocó un fin de semana de entrenamiento intensivo, debido a que teníamos que prepararnos para el partido que jugaríamos en unas semanas contra Hufflepuff. Organizamos mini partidos entre nosotros, etc.

Mis padres me enviaron una carta diciendo que tuviera cuidado con los mortífagos. Yo les contesté diciendo que no se preocuparan.

El día 18, Sabado, era el primer partido de Quidditch, Ravenclaw-Griffyndor. Por la mañana me encontré con Cho, estaba muy nerviosa, o eso parecía.

Me senté con los compañeros de clase. Y comencé a gritar:

- ¡Hufflepuff ganador! ¡Hufflepuff ganador!

- Pero si Hufflepuff no juega - Dijo Draco.

- Pues por eso precisamente.

Gryffindor ganó por mucho a Ravenclaw, gracias a lo mal que jugó Cho. Malas noticias para nosotros, ya que Gryffindor es nuestro principal rival.

Se me había perdido mi collar de conchas, así que fui al vestuario de Ravenclaw a buscarlo. Mientras estaba allí oí cómo expulsaban a Cho del equipo.

-¡Estas perdiendo talento! ¡Juegas demasiado mal! - Decía un chico al que no conseguía ver.

- Entrenaré más - Suplicó Cho.

- Ya hemos tomado una decisión... - Dijo otro chico.

Oh, las cosas estaban empezando a ponerse serias...

- Estás expulsada del equipo, Cho

- No, por favor, os juro que entrenare más - Dijo llorando.

- No.

Todos abandonaron el vestuario menos Cho que seguía sentada en un banco llorando. Yo salí de mi escondite:

- Hasta luegoo- dije sin darla tiempo a que contestara

Cuando llegué a la Sala Comun se lo conté a todo el mundo.

-¿Pero cómo iba a estar tu collar en el vestuario de Ravenclaw? Nunca estuviste allí. - Dijo Draco.

- Nunca se sabe, muchacho.

Tras una pausa, Draco preguntó:

- ¿Al final lo encontrasté?

¿Encontrar? ¿Encontrar qué?- pregunté un poco confundida

Pues el collar de conchas que habías perdido

- Ohhh, nunca lo perdí, lo tenía en mi bolsillo- dije guiñándole un ojo

En el Gran Comedor, mientras cenabamos, oí decir a Ron:

- Ya no queda nada para el cumple de mamá, y no la hemos conseguido el autógrafo de Lockhart.

- No podemos escaparnos hasta el hospital San Mungo con todos esos mortífagos sueltos, sería muy peligroso - Dijo Harry.

- ¡Pero qué oigo! Casualmente soy muy amiga de Gilderoy, ¿Qué día es el cumpleaños? - Dije yo sentándome en la mesa Gryffindor y comiendo sus cosas.

- El día 30 - Dijeron Fred y George.

- Consultaré mi agenda - Saqué de mi bolsillo mi agenda y la consulté - Casualmente me ha invitado a verle unos días antes. Con toda seguridad conseguiré el autógrafo.

- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Mamá se pondrá muy contenta! - Dijo Ginny.

- Ya os avisaré cuando tenga noticias - Dije mientras me levantaba de los bancos con un plato de tortitas con nata y chocolate.

Draco me dijo:

-¿Qué haces con los Gryffindor? - Uii, estaba muy enfadado...

- Estoy preparando una...¡VENGANZA!

- No me lo creo... - Dijo Draco.

- Necesito vuestra colaboración, lleva a Crabbe y Goyle a la Casa de los Niños después de la cena.

- ¿No les darás unos minutos para que hagan la digestión?

- Eso es imposible, ¿no ves que Crabbe y Goyle necesitan toda la noche?

Me fui a convocar a Arlien y Pansy a la reunión. También puse un mensaje en el tablón de anuncios de Slytherin:

¡Atención!¡Atención!  
Todos los miembros del Club de Fans de Natalia Alonso, deben estar en la reunión de esta noche en la Casa de los Niños.

Despues de cenar, todos nos dirigimos hacia la Casa. Una vez allí dije:

-¡Bienvenidos! Estamos aquí reunidos con motivo de la operación "Lávate la cara"

---------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Esto de meter el helado en el bolsillo ha ocurrido de verdad. Cuando era pequeña iba por el centro comercial comiendo un helado, como ya no me apetecía mas, pasó un señor a mi lado y se lo metí en el bolsillo. Jejejeje.

Muchas gracias a Julia Sakura y a Bartola por los reviews. Los demás a ver si dejais alguno, ehh?


	15. Caras Negras

**CAPITULO: 15 CARAS NEGRAS**

¡Bienvenidos! Estamos aquí reunidos con motivo de la operación "Lávate la cara"

- ¿Qué? ¿Nos estas tomando el pelo? - Preguntó Draco.

-¡No, por diso!- Exclamé yo muy indignada.

-¿Nos desacemos de él, Jefa? - Dijo Horatio detrás de sus gafas de sol en plan mafiosillo.

- No, no. Necesitamos a Draco para llevar a cabo la operación "Lávate la cara". - Dije yo.

Les expliqué todo, y a continuación pregunté:

-¿Teneis alguna duda?

- Hay un pequeño problema. Filch nos pillará, seguro.- Dijo Arlien.

-¡No, no! ¡Para nada! Tengo muchos contactos, contamos con la colaboracion de alguien muy fantásmico. Bueno, volvamos a la Sala Común.

Una vez dentro del Castillo me separé del grupo:

-¡Eh! - Dijo Pansy - Por ahí no se va a la Sala Comun.

- ¿Ah no? Todos los caminos llevan a Roma. - Me giré, y fui a buscar a un amigo.

En seguida lo encontré. Estaba robando tizas de la clase del profesor Binns.

- ¡Hola, fantásmico Peeves!

- Hola, Natalia. ¡Cuánto tiempo! Pensé que habías abandonado el lado oscuro de la ley.

- ¡No carerá esa breva! Venía por que necesito tu ayuda para la operación "Lávate la cara".

- Veamos, ¿En qué puedo ayudar?

- Sólo tendrás que distraer a Filch el Lunes por la noche, entre las 12 y las 4 de la mañana. Mantenle muy alejado de las Salas Comunes, intenta que esté por la torre de Astronomía, o por la Sala de Trofeos.

- Eso está hecho.

- También tendrás que pintarles bigote a los cuadros...

- Coser y cantar.

-¡Eres fantásmico! - Dije.- El Lunes por la noche, que no se te olvide - Dije yo mientras me alejaba.

Todos me estaban esperando en la Sala Común.

-¿Dónde estabas? - Preguntó Horatio.

- Top Secret. Bueno, preparad mucha tinta negra. La necesitaremos. Por cierto, la operación es secreta, nadie debe enterarse de esto. Hasta mañana, venga, todo el mundo a sus habitaciones.

- Hasta mañana jefa. - Dijo "H".(Horatio, ya sabéis).

Pansy, Arlien y yo nos dirigimos hasta nuestra habitación. Espía estaba todavía despierto, así que le conté todo sobre la operación "Lávate la cara".

- Tú te encargarás de conseguir las contraseñas de las Salas Comunes.¿ De acuerdo?

- Eso es pan comido.

- Te tendré que convertir en gato siamés por un tiempo. Nadie puede verte entrar en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

- De acuerdo - Dijo Espía bostezando.

- Bueno... ¡Hay que descansar para el gran día!

Al día siguiente me salté las clases con la excusa de que tenía que plantear los últimos detalles:

-Pero... si ya esta todo preparado... - Dijo Pansy.

- Oh, eso es lo que tú te crees.

A las 23:30 de la noche, todos estabamos reunidos en la Sala Común.

-¿Estáis todos preparados? ¿Tenéis todos vuestras plumas y vuestra tinta? - Pregunté.

-¡Señor, sí, señor! - Dijeron todos a la vez, parecía que estabamos en el ejército.

-¡Señorita, si no os importa! Los del club de fans se ocuparán de Hufflepuff y de Ravenclaw. Pansy, Crabbe&Goyle se encargaran de Slytherin. Y Arlien, Draco y yo nos encargaremos de...¡Gryffindor!. ¡Si alguien se despierta, utilizad vuestra varita! Cuando termineis, volved todos a vuestras habitaciones, y dormiros. No os olvideis de pintaros a vosotros también, o si no sospecharán de vosotros. ¡Empezad ya! Recordad que sólo tenemos hasta las cuatro de la mañana.

Arlien, Draco y yo nos dirigimos hacia la Sala Comun de Gryffindor, mientras nos tapabamos la cara con unos antifazes:

-¡Corazón Bravo! - A continuación de gritar, la puerta para entrar a la Sala Comun se abrió.

Una vez dentro dije:

-¡Recordad! No pinteis la cara a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, sólo el dedo índice.

Primero fuimos a la habitación de Harry, pintamos los dedos índices de Harry y Ron, y dejé un bote de tinta vacío en la mesilla de Harry. Tambien echamos unas pequeñas gotas por sus pijamas. A Neville le pintamos una barba especialmente poblada, parecía de verdad, y además le pintamos también las orejas. A los gemelos Weasleys les pintamos el pelo y varias pecas, unos bigotes y una cruz en la frente.

Cuando terminamos, consulté mi reloj, sólo teniamos 10 minutos para llegar a salvo a la sala común. Una vez allí, envié a Draco y Arlien a dormir, y me dirigí a Horatio, que estaba esperandome tal y como yo le había ordenado. Estaba limpiando sus gafas de sol. Yo saqué mis gafas de sol para hablar con él.

¿Cómo se ha dado?- pregunté yo

Sin problemas

¿Hiciste lo que te mandé respecto a Dark?- pregunté yo

Sí, casi se despierta, pero todo resultó un exito...

...total y rotundo- terminé yo.- Bien hecho, Horatio. Sigue así y serás miembro de la liga de los fans extraordinarios.

Cuando entré en mi habitacion, Arlien estaba despierta todavia:

- Te estaba esperando para pintarnos las caras. - Dijo Arlien.

-¡Fantastico! Píntame, pero con cuidado ¡eh!

Arlien me pintó la cara, quedé muy guapa. A continuacion la pinté a ella, menuda chapuza que hize...

Al dia siguiente se armó una buena en el Gran Comedor. Al ver que Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny no estaban pintados, todo el mundo dedujo que habían sido ellos quien habían pintado las caras.

-¡A por ellos! - Gritó un Slytherin de último curso.

-¡Nooo! ¡No hemos hecho nada! - Dijo Ginny muy asustada.

Pudo acabar en tragedia, pero por desgracia Dumbledore estaba allí.

-¡Basta! - Gritó Dumbledore - ¡Todos a vuestras mesas!

Todos nos sentamos.

- Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron y Ginny Weasley, a mi despacho.

Yo me levanté y fui también. Cuando iba a entrar, la profesora McGonagall me paró:

-¿A dónde crees que vas? - Preguntó.

- Al despacho de Dumbledore.- contesté.

-Creo que no me ha entendido... ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

- Ah... es eso, debería explicarse usted mejor profesora McGonagall. Verá, estoy aquí porque soy la enviada especial del periódico de la escuela. Los alumnos deben estar informados de lo que pasa.

- No sabía que habia periódico en la escuela... - Dijo McGonagall.

- Hay muchas cosas que usted no sabe...

- Bueno, pase, pase.

Conseguí entrar porque yo lo valgo ). Allí estaban todos los jefes de casa, Dumbledore y los cuatro gamberros. Yo saqué mi camara de fotos.

- Decid cerveza de mantequilla - Dije yo preparada para disparar el flash.

Todos salieron así: OO.

-¡Ui, que feos...! - Dije mientras me sentaba para escuchar a los culpables del delito.

Los muy mentirosos lo negaban todo. Pero yo susurré a Dumbledore:

- Persigue la mentira hasta llegar a la verdad.

Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall estaban dispuestos a dejarles marchar sin castigo.

- ¿Qué eso que veo? Tienen los dedos sucios... ¡Culpables! ¡A la guillotina!- exclamé yo muy indignada

- Tambien tienen manchas en el pijama, y en la mesilla de Potter habia un frasco de tinta vacio. Mucha casualidad, ¿No cree Dumbledore? - Snape estaba muy feliz, como si fuera Navidad.

- Las evidencias nunca mienten - Dije yo.

Nos mandaron ir a lavarnos la cara, pero la tinta era permanente.

-¡Por mas que froto no se quita! - Dijo Arlien.

- Vaya...¡Es permanente! - Dije yo, intentándo hacerme la sorprendida y mirando al techo

Suspendieron las clases hasta que Snape encontrara una pocion para quitar la tinta. ¡No podiamos ir a clase pintados!

Cuando me encontré a Dark en el pasillo casi no lo reconozco, tenía toda la cara pintada de negro.

¡Caramba, que dark te veo!- exclamé


	16. Hombre Lobo en San Mungo

**CAPÍTULO 16: INFARTIS REPARIS**

El Miércoles en herbología me aburría, así que decidí hacer como que una planta me mordió:

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGG! - Grité yo mientras lanzaba la planta por los aires.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - Preguntó Sprout.

- ¡Me ha mordidooooo! - Grité yo.

-¿Mordido, dice usted? ¡Pero si no tiene dientes! - Dijo la profesora Sprout muy extrañada.

-¡Cómo se atreve a dudar de mi palabra!- Grité yo muy indignada- Si usted no me quiere atender, iré ahora mismo a la enfermería - Dije mientras me levantaba del suelo.

Me paré en la puerta de la enfermería, ya que oí voces, y hubiera sido de muy mala educación interrumpir, así que pegué la oreja a la puerta y escuché.

- Es absolutamente necesario que vaya a San Mungo, profesor Lupin, lamentablemente yo no le podré acompañar, podría ocurrir algo en el colegio, sobre todo ahora que Natalia Alonso esta aquí, no han parado de sucederle desgracias.

- No importa, puedo ir solo.

En ese momento abrí las puertas de par en par:

-¡Tengo la solucion a vuestro problema! - Y al mio pensé yo, era la oportunidad de conseguir el autógrafo.

-¿Qué quiere decir, señorita Alonso? - Preguntó Madame Pomfrey.

- Casualmente tengo que ir este fin de semana a San Mungo, a visitar a Gilderoy Lockhart.¡Ha! De paso podría acompañar al profesor Lupin.

- Bueno, profesor Lupin, si a usted le parece bien... - Dijo Madame Pomfrey dudando

- Mmm... Bueno... No sé... - Dijo Lupin.

-El que calla, otorga - Dije yo - ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

El Viernes en la comida les conté a todos que me habían encargado una misión muy importante, ya que soy la única persona que podría controlar un hombre lobo, de todos los que se encuentran en el colegio.

- Dumbledore me llamó personalmente a su despacho para pedírmelo - Aseguré.

-¡Vaya! Eso es genial - Dijo Arlien.

-Podrías tener futuro como mortífaga... - Dijo Draco impresionado.

- ¡Todo se andará! - Dije yo.

Cuando terminé de comer, fui a mi habitacion a por mi regimiento de maletas:

- Bueno, Espía, yo me tengo que ir ya.

- ¡Buen viaje!

- ¡Te mandaré una postal!

En el andén me reuní con el profesor Lupin.

-¡Hola, Remus! How are you?

- Hola Alonso.

- ¡Subamos al EXPRESÓ!- grité muy emocionada

Lupin(Porque somos coleguillas) y yo subimos al tren, una vez que estabamos sentados, él se recosto en el asiento, con intención de dormirse:

- Oye, ¿No te importará que te llame Lupin? - Dije yo, ya que veía que se iba a dormir.

- Bueno...pero solo ahora que no estamos en clase.

- Me ha llegado el rumor de que es usted un hombre lobo...-susurré

Lupin parecia un poco incómodo. Finalmente dijo:

- Bueno, preferiría no tocar el tema...

-¡Ojú! No hay por qué ser tan tímido, profesor

-Bueno... ¿Qué tal te van las clases, Natalia? - Preguntó Lupin para cambiar de tema.

- Prefiero no tocar el tema. - Dije yo ofendida, y me puse a mirar por la ventanilla.

Lupinse dió cuenta de que estaba ofendida, así que sacó de su bolsillo una tableta de chocolate, y me ofreció un trozo. Yo por supuesto acepté.

- Si tienes alguna duda sobre mi clase, estaría encantado de ayudarte.

- Ah, no...¡No, no! ¿Yo dudas? ¡Me vuelve a ofender, profesor! - En ese instante se encendió una bombilla, seguro que Lupin sabría como me podría vengar de las acromántulas del Bosque Prohibido.- Bueno, sí, hay una cosa que me quita el sueño... Me encantaría saber cómo combatir una Acromántula.

- Verás, es muy sencillo, lo que más miedo les da a las acromantulas son los basiliscos.

- ¡Wau! - Dije yo alucinando.- Muchas gracias por resolver mi duda, profesor.

Ya tenía toda la venganza preparada. ¡Muahahahahahahah!

En ese momento pasó la Señora del carrito. Lupin hizo un gesto, como dando a entender que no quería nada. Yo dije que sí.

Aunque tarde en decidirme, me decanté por unas ranas de chocolate, unas grajeas de todos los sabores, sandwiches, galletas, patatas fritas, panchitos, nachos, agua, cola, etc...

- Tome profesor - Dije yo ofrenciendo un poco de todo - Necesitará fuerzas para aguantarme todo este fín de semana.

Cuando llegamos al Hospital San Mungo, Lupin dió su nombre en la recepción:

-¿Cuál es su nombre? - Preguntó una enfermera.

- Remus Lupin - Dijo él.

La enfermera miró un gran libro que había encima de la mesa, hasta que dió con su nombre:

- Vaya a la 1º planta.

- Su nombre, por favor - Dijo una enfermera.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Se equivoca, yo vengo de...VISITAAAAA! - Dije yo pareciendo estar loca.

- Disculpe.

- No pasa nada, vengo a ver a Gilderoy Lockhart, ¿Podría decirme en qué planta está?

- En la 4º Planta- Dijo la enfermera después de consultar el libro.

Yo me dirigí hacia la 4º Planta. Cuando llegué, pregunté a una enfermera la habitación donde Gilderoy se alojaba.

Entré en la habitación y dije:

- Hola, Gilderoy.

-¿Dónde? - Preguntó él mirando a ambos lados.

-¡Cuánto tiempo! -exclamé.

- ¡Y tanto! (Como nunca nos hemos visto)

-¿Qué tal estás? - Pregunté por educación.

- Muy b...

Antes de que terminara la frase yo ya habia empezado a hablar:

-Por cierto, traigo aquí una foto tuya para que se la dediques a una amiga mía, Molly Weasley. Es muy fan tuya, aunque yo lo soy más.

Él insistió en firmarme unos cuantos más.

- Yo soy Natalia Alonso, seguro que oiste hablar de mí. Estaba escolarizada en un colegio de España(1), el Santus Dominicus, era tan buena estudiante que Albus, el director de Hogwarts, al que usted, qué digo usted, al que tú seguro conoces, me mandó una invitación personal para transladarme a su escuela. Ahora, soy la estrella del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin- me presenté yo modestamente.

- Bravo, Natalia, veo que sigues mis pasos. Cuando yo era joven también era la estrella del equipo de Quidditch.

Una enfermera que pasaba por allí se quedó alucinada, ya que Gilderoy estaba recordando.

Recuerdo que mi equipo ganó varias veces el torneo gracias a mi incomparable talento. Estaría encantado de darte algunos consejos, Natalia, al fin y al cabo, no todo el mundo tiene tanto talento natural como yo.

Ohhh, no se preocupe, como creo que ya habrá notado, yo tengo mucho talento, me atrevería a decir que tanto como usted.

Pude haberme dedicado a jugar profesionalmente al Quidditch, pero elegí salvar al mundo de la devastación- dijo Gilderoy modestamente

Uhhh, he leido todos sus libros, de haber sabido que era usted tan simpático y agradable los hubiera traido para que los firmara.

Oh, Natalia, Natalia, Natalia. No te entristezcas, no permitiré que una fan mía salga de esta habitación sin un autógrafo.- entonces cogió un surtido de fotos y las empezó a firmar.

Oh, tengo una idea. Casualmente traigo mi cámara, seguro que a Molly le haría mucha ilusión una foto nuestra con autógrafo incluido, ¿no crees, socio?- dije yo

Entonces llamamos a la enfermera, que muy simpática accedió a hacernos unas fotos.

Bueno, Natalia, cuéntame, ¿qué piensas hacer una vez que termines el colegio? Deberías aprovechar esta ocasión unica para pedir consejo, no creo que vuelvas a encontrar a alguien con tanta experiencia como yo.

Ohh, caramba, yo que pensaba volver a visitarte...

Uno nunca sabe lo que puede ocurrir, la próxima vez que vengas de visita puede que yo esté luchando contra las fuerzas del mal... Otra vez

¡Qué sabio es usted, amigo Gilderoy!

¿Y qué te trae por el hospital? ¿No estarás enferma?

Que va, para nada, el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que acompañara al profesor Lupin al hospital, ya que el no podía, y no se fiaba de nadie más. Como ve, el profesor Dumbledore me tiene en gran estima.- aseguré yo- El profesor Lupin es un Hombre Lobo- susurré- Esto no debe saberlo nadie. Está buscando una cura para su enfermedad.

¡Pues ya la ha encontrado! ¡Cómo iba él a imaginarse cuando vino al hospital que iba a encontrarse con Gilderoy Lockhart, el unico mago capaz de curar a un Hombre-Lobo, como ya hice una vez, con el Hombre Lobo Waga Waga! Para más detalles, lee mis publicaciones... Bueno, no, no voy a negarte el placer de escuchar el relato- y llamó a una enfermera para que le ayudara a representar la lucha...

Una hora después me dirigía hacia la habitación del profesor Lupin, con un montón de autógrafos. El profesor estaba echado en la cama, y parecía muy enfermo.

Hola, Natalia, ¿te estás divirtiendo? ¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí?

Ohh, llevo unos cuantos autógrafos. Tome, me dió uno para usted. Bueno, hoy me siento generosa, aquí tiene mi autógrafo también.

No tienes porqué molestarte, Natalia, de verdad...

Insisto- insistí yo- Hoy es su día de suerte, profesor. Un amigo mío sabe cómo curar su enfermedad, seguramente pueda ayudarle.

¿Estás segura? ¿No resultará peligroso?

No, en absoluto

¿Y crees que accederá a ayudarme?- preguntó Lupin no muy convencido

Le haré una oferta que no podrá rechazar- dije yo mientras salía por la puerta

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Se me llena la boca cuando digo España.

Perdón por no haber podido poner capítulos, tengo el ordenador estropeado. Espero que se solucione pronto. Gracias a los que habeis dejado reviews, en especial a tí ;)


	17. Infartis Reparis

**CAPÍTULO 17: INFARTIS REPARIS**

Le haré una oferta que no podrá rechazar- dije yo mientras salía por la puerta.

Tenía que conseguir que Gilderoy saliera de su planta sin que lo pillaran. Entré en una habitación que no era la de él, cogí una gabardina gris, y un sombrero, y los llevé a la habitación de Lockhart:

- Toma, ponte esto, venga, no hay tiempo - Salimos de la habitación sin que nadie le reconociera.

- ¡Conseguido! - Dijo Lockhart riéndose - ¡Ha ha ha!

Fuimos a la planta 1º, donde estaba Lupin:

- Ya estamos aquí - Dije yo.

¡Vaya...!- Dijo Lupin muy sorprendido, ya que no se esperaba ver a Lockhart - Creo que será mejor que los médicos me curen.

-¡Venga Lupin! Es una oportunidad única - Dije yo - Hay muy pocas posibilidades de que salgas mal parado, sólo el 99,9 .

- No, no es buena idea. Los médicos sabrán mejor cómo tratar mi enfermedad.

-¡Noo! - Grito Lockhart llevándose la mano al corazón.

Lupin se incorporó rápidamente, y fue hacia Lockhart muy alarmado.

-¡Oh profesor Lupin! ¡No se preocupe! ¡Sólo es un infarto! Es algo normal y corriento-dije yo

-¡LLAMEN A UN MÉDICO! - Gritó Lupin.

Mientras, Gilderoy se retorcía en el suelo. Lupin parecía muy asustado.

-¡No se deje dominar por el pánico! Yo sé qué hacer en estos casos... - Saqué mi varita, Lupin intentó detenerme, pero conseguir lanzar un hechizo - ¡Infartus Reparus!.

Lockhart levitó, pero seguía teniendo espasmos.

-¡No funciona!- Lupin seguía gritando: "¡¡¡¡¡¡UN MÉDICO!".

- ¡ PERKIPINSKI INFARTIS NOMI! - Intenté de nuevo, esta vez, además de los espasmos, se empezó a ahogar.

-¡UN MÉDICO! - Lupin insistía.

Por fín un médico llegó, y en seguida comenzó a atender a Lockhart:

-¡Más vale que le curen, profesor, o será su culpa! - Le dije a Lupin muy enfadada.

Lupin estaba muy pálido, parecía que le iba a dar un infarto a él también:

-¡No se preocupe, profesor, si a usted también le da un infarto, ya sé dos hechizos que no tengo que utilizar!

En ese momento el médico curó a Lockhart:

-¿Se puede saber qué pasó aquí? - Preguntó el médico.

- Este señor me ofendió - Dijo señalando a Lupin - Y ya sabe usted lo delicado que es mi corazón.

- ¡No! No fue así como sucedió, yo solamente...- intentó defenderse Lupin

Pero el médico lo interrumpió, y dirigiéndose a Lockhart preguntó:

-¿Y qué hacia usted fuera de su habitación? Los pacientes no pueden salir de su cuarto.

- Ohhh, no lo recordaba. Ya sabe, mi memoria ya no es como antes -Dijo Gilderoy con una amplia sonrisa.

Para no meterme en líos, y antes de que la conversación se desviara hacia mí:

-¡Qué hambre! - Dije dando palmaditas en la barriga - Será mejor que me vaya.

Subí a la cafetería, pero cuando vi los precios casi me da algo:

-¡Válgame el cielo! Ni que fuera comida de Gourmet... - Me dije a mí misma.

Tenía que conseguir comida de alguna manera, y la opción del restaurante estaba descartada.

Cuando me decidí a salir me encontré con Cornelius Fudge, el Ministro de Magia:

-¡Cornelius! - Dije yo - ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¿Qué hace usted por aquí?

- Vengo a visitar a mi abuela.

- ¿Y de dónde es? ¿De Atapuerca? - Pregunté con interés, ya que debía ser viejísima, pero Fudge pareció no entender la broma

-¿Has cenado ya, Natalia? - Me preguntó

-Oh, no, a eso venía.

-Entonces, ¡te invitaré a cenar!

- Eso.

Nos sentamos en una mesa, y yo pedí al camarero:

-¡Haga el favor! Traigame unos filetes, patatas fritas, alitas de pollo, tortilla francesa, de patata, pinchos morunos, chorizo, agua, zumos, lechazo, y arroz.- Dije yo de un tirón mientras él apuntaba todo lo rápido que podía.

¿Nada más?- preguntó

No, no, sólamente eso

- E...Yo... - Dijo Fudge contando el dinero de su cartera - Creo que tomaré una sopa...

Cuando el camarero se fue, Fudge preguntó:

-Bueno, Natalia, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estarás enferma?

-Oh, no, enferma nunca, vengo a acompañar al Profesor Lupin, me lo encargó Dumbledore.

Cuando termino la cena, fui a ver al profesor Lupin:

-¿Qué tal se encuentra?

- No muy bien - Respondió. Estaba muy pálido, y aún temblaba

- Le veo muy mala cara, será mejor que le deje - Dije yo temiendome lo peor. Podía pasarle cualquier cosa y no me gustaba la idea de quedarme y que me econtraran en la escena del crimen.

Así que me fui pensando dónde podría dormir esa noche. ¡Antes muerta que dormir en la sala de espera! Así que muy decidida me dirigí a las escaleras y me tiré, con tan mala fortuna que bajé rodando.

Un joven médico que estaba cerca vino corriendo alarmado:

-¿Estás bien, niña?

-¡Nooooooooo! - Dije yo llorando - ¡Morireeeeeeeee!¡Soy demasiado joven!

Tuve suerte, y me llevaron a una habitación. ¡Ya tenía dónde dormir!

Al día siguiente me dieron el alta, pero no me fui sin antes desayunar, hubiera sido de muy mala educación.

Fui a ver al profesor Lupin:

-¡Oh, qué mala cara, profesor!

Al lado de la cama, habia una mesa con un bandeja llena de comida, al verla pregunte:

-¿Ha desayunado ya? - A continuacion cogí unas galletas, cuando tragé seguí hablando

-¿Puedo, verdad? - Esta vez cogí unas tostadas.

- Sí, claro, no veo porqué no... - Dijo Lupin.

Saqué una raqueta de tenis de la manga y dije:

-¿Echamos un partidito? - Señalé a la ventana por la que se veía un inmenso campo de tenis.

E...Bueno... -Lupin no sabía qué decir.

- Vamos, dese prisa - Dije yo saliendo de la habitación, una idea vino a mi cabeza, y me asome por la puerta - Llamaré a Lockhart.

Tal y como dije, fui a avisar a Lockhart del mini torneo de tenis. Éste accedio a jugar con una condición, él jugaría solo:

- Entendedlo, si no el partido carecería de emoción - Insistió Lockhart que iba vestido como los tenistas profesiones, con la cinta del pelo incluida.

Yo también iba equipada para la ocasión, llevava muñequeras y rodilleras... etc.

Llegamos al campo, con tan mala suerte que cuando Lockhart iba a sacar, se dieron los aspersores, tenían forma de círculo, y nos rodeaban:

-¡AAAAAAA! - Grité, había por lo menos 70 aspersores, y con mucha potencia todos.

-¡HACE DAÑO A LOS OJOS! - Gritó Lockhart

-¡Suerte que traje las gafas de buceo! - Saqué de mi bolsillo las gafas, el tubo para respirar era un poco rebelde, no queria salir del bolsillo, también saqué un flotador amarillo con forma de pato.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso? - Preguntó Lupin.

-Hay que ir siempre equipado, nunca sabes cuando Dios te va a castigar.

-¡No temáis, yo os salvare! -Dijo Lockhart que fue corriendo hacia los aspersores moviendo la raqueta como si de una espada se tratara.

En ese momento oí la llamada de mi varita:

-¡Úsame!¡Aquaticus Hechizicus!

Así lo hize, saqué la varita y grité señalando a los aspersores:

-¡Aquaticus Hechizicus! - Lupin intentó detenerme.

Pero no hubo manera, los aspersores tomaron mas potencia justo cuando Lockhart pasaba sobre ellos, de manera que lo elevaron por los aires:

- ¡Dios se lo lleva...! - Dije yo.

Lockhart no paraba de gritar, mientras que Lupin miraba al cielo sin creerselo.

Lupin se desmayó, al ver el panorama cogí la raqueta y me dí un golpe para desmayarme yo también.

La cinta del pelo de Lockhart quedó enganchada de la rama de un árbol, así que se quedó colgado.

Cuando nos despertamos Lupin y yo, los aspersores ya se habían parado, cogimos las raquetas y toda la equipación.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Lockhart? - Preguntó Lupin.

- Vayamos al hospital, y comprobemos si esta allí.

Y como lo que yo digo va a misa, fuimos al Hospital, preguntamos a los médicos, enfermeras, fuimos a todas las plantas pero Lockhart no estaba.

- Será mejor que avisemos a seguridad - Dijo Lupin.

Les explicamos todo lo ocurrido, bueno todo no, evidentemente, lo de que hice magia no.

-¡Denunciaré el mal estado de los aspersores! - Grité -¡La hoja de reclamaciones!

-¡Calla! - DijoLupin.

-¡INDEMNIZACIÓN, QUE NOS DEVUELVAN EL DINERO! - Yo seguía gritando.

- No se devolverá ningún dinero, por estar aquí no hay que pagar nada - Dijo el policía de seguridad.

En seguida fueron a buscar a Lockhart, hasta la noche no lo encontraron. Seguía colgado del árbol, a tanta altura que la brigada de bomberos se vió obligada a ir a rescatarlo de las alturas.

Por la noche entre en la sala de médicos, y me disfracé, como tenia mucho sueño me tumbé en el sofa y me tapé la cara con la bata.

A media noche me desperté, y oí cómo dos médicos hablaban:

-¡Corre, date prisa, no hay tiempo! - Gritó el un médico al que llamaremos médico uno.

De repente me cogió del brazo y me despertó, o eso es lo que él creyó:

- ¡Corre, un grupo de mortífagos ha atacado a unos muggles! ¡Hace falta personal!

-¿Por qué no se me informó inmediatamente? - Dije yo con aire de superioridad, en seguida salí de la sala, y fui dando ordenes a todos los médicos.

El asunto era bastante serio, los mortífagos que cometieron la fechoría eran algunos de los que habían escapado de Azkaban.

La noche fue muy larga, y muy cansada.

Por la mañana fui a despedirme de Lockhart, le dije que ya iríamos a terminar el partido de tenis. Pero no pareció escucharme:

- ¡Soy el único mago que ha conseguido volar sin escoba!- no paraba de repetir muy orgulloso

-Ya pasaremos a verte otro día - Dije yo.

-Pero sólo un ratito...- Dijo Lockhart poniendose la mano en el corazón.

Lupin y yo fuimos a la estación a esperar al expreso.

Saqué de mi bolsillo un paquete con 12 chicles y me los metí en la boca todos.

-¡Lupin! - Gritó una extraña voz, que pertenecía a una extraña chica.

- Hola, Tonks- la saludó Lupin

Yo me quedé mirando el pelo de ésta, que era de color rojo."¡Horribilis!"- me dije a mi misma.

El Expreso llegó, la tal Tonks dijo que subía al expreso también.

De camino al Hogwarts hablaron de cosas secretas que aquí no puedo contar, porque si las contara dejarían de ser secretas, y como ya he dicho son secretas.

Al llegar al Hogwarts me presenté:

- Yo soy Natalia Alonso, pero tú me puedes llamar Jefa Alonsa.

- Yo me llamo Tonks, y... Me puedes llamar Tonks.

Todos entramos al colegio, una vez allí Draco estaba en la puerta, y se quedo mirándonos.

Me saqué el chicle de la boca, y se lo pegué a Tonks en el pelo mientras la decía:

-¡Qué estilo!¡Qué elegancia! - Dije yo.

-Muchas gracias - Dijo Tonks.

Me despedí y me dirigí a Draco:

-¿Ves como desafío a la autoridad?

- Hablaré a mi padre sobre tí - Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡Espero que sea bien!- exclamé yo


	18. Liberad a Willy

**CAPÍTULO 18: LIBERAD A WILLY**

-Hay que avisar a Madame Pomfrey de que ya hemos llegado - Dije yo - Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Tal como dije, fuimos a avisar a Madame Pomfrey de que ya habíamos regresado del Hospital San Mungo:

-¡Hola, Madame Pomfrey! - Exclamé yo.

- ¿Ya han llegado de San Mungo?¿Qué tal se encuentra, profesor? - Preguntó ella.

- Casi hubiera sido mejor idea quedarme aquí - Contestó Lupin.

- El Sábado fue un día muy duro para todos, jugando a tenis con el antiguo profesor Gilderoy Lockhart sufrió el feroz ataque de unos aspersores, éstos le elevaron y quedó colgado de un árbol - Conté toda la historia.

- Cuanto lo siento - Dijo Madame Pomfrey con cara de miedo al oír lo de Lockhart - Pobre hombre...¿Se encuentra ya bien el señor Lockhart?

- Eso creemos - Lupin casi no podía contener al risa al recordarlo. - Bueno, yo me voy, tengo unos asuntos que atender.

- Sí, yo también me voy, tengo asuntos que me requieren - Dije yo.

Fui a por mi mochila, que estaba llena de cosas del viaje. Saqué los autógrafos, y fui en busca y captura de algún Weasley.

Como nos los encontré por ninguna parte del colegio, decidí ir a la Sala Común, donde por fin los encontré. Allí también estaban Harry y Hermione. Yo, que llevaba un sobre en la mano, al ver a Harry y a Hermione lo escondí en mi bolsillo:

-¿Cómo has conseguido entrar? - Preguntó Harry.

-¿Me estás desafiando? - Pregunte yo enfadada - Si nos os importa - Miré a Harry y Hermione  
- Esto es una reunión secreta familiar, a la que vosotros no estáis invitados.

-¡Pero si tu no eres de la familia! - Exclamó Hermione.

-¡Tú tampoco, así que no os importa, marchaos ahora, o sufriréis las consecuencias! ¡Quien avisa no es traidor! - Grité muy enfadada.

Harry se fue sin decir nada, pero Hermione le iba hablando por lo bajo mientras se iban:

-¡Es increíble!¡Nos ha echado de nuestra Sala Común! - Hermione estaba indignada.

- Debo comunicaros, que ya he conseguido el obsequio para la Sra Weasley. - Dije yo mostrando el sobre.

Todos aplaudieron.

Ginny fue a coger el sobre, una vez en sus manos, le abrió y vio 20 fotos de Lockhart todas distintas y firmadas.

-¡Oh! Todavía queda la sorpresa final - Saqué otro sobre y se lo entregué a Ginny que lo abrió rápidamente:

- También he incluido algunas mías, firmadas, por cierto.

- Muchas gracias, mamá se pondrá muy contenta - Dijo Ron.

Cuando salía de la Sala Común vi que Dumbledore intentaba quitar el chicle del pelo de Tonks, con tan mala suerte que su barba también se lleno de chicle, muy pegajoso por cierto. Yo acudí enseguida:

-¡Pero director, ¿Qué le ha hecho a la pobre Tonchs?

- Se llama Tonks, y yo no hice nada, ¡Alguien le pego chicle en el pelo!

- Será mejor que me vaya - Dijo Tonks

-Te acompañaré - Insistí.

Cuando estábamos suficientemente lejos de Dumbledore, me vi obligada a decir la "verdad":

- Te diré la verdad Chonts, Dumbli te pegó el chicle, yo lo vi con estos ojitos.

- Se dice Tonks. No creo que Albus fuera capaz de pegarme chicle...

- Parece que no eres bien recibida aquí... - A continuación me fui a mi habitación.

-¡Estoy muy enfadado! - Dijo Espía cuando me asomé por la puerta.

- ¿Qué paasa?¿No te han dado de comer?- Pregunté muy alarmada.

-¡No me enviaste una postal! - Espía estaba muy enfadado.

Yo no sabía qué decir, pero se me ocurrió darle otra cosa de más valor que una postal:

-¡Una postal nooo...! ¡Pero en cambio traje una foto FIRMADAA!

- Reconócelo, lo olvidaste - Dijo Espía.

- Bueno, veras, estuve muy atareada. - Le conté lo del accidente de Lockhart, lo de los mortífagos...

La semana se pasó volando, muchos alumnos se me acercaban para relatar lo ocurrido, y como no tenía tiempo para hacer los deberes, mandé correo urgente a los miembros de mi club de fans, para que hicieran los ejercicios por mí.

El Jueves a la hora de comer, me llegó una carta por correo urgente de la Sra Weasley, donde me decía lo muy agradecida que estaba por el regalo, y de paso también me preguntó muchas cosas sobre Lockhart.

Yo la contesté enseguida y la conté todo lo ocurrido en mi estancia en San Mungo.

Por la tarde, Ginny, Ron, Fred&George vinieron a darme las gracias en persona.

Y por fin llego el día 31 de Octubre. Para celebrar Halloween nos llevaron a Hogdsmeade, allí fui a comprar a HoneyDukes, etc. Cuando terminé de comprar, fui a las Tres Escobas, donde estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione, que enseguida me llamaron para que me sentara con ellos.

-¡Ei! Natalia, siéntate con nosotros - Dijo Ron.

- Bueno...Vale, si insistís... - Dije sentándome - Os enseñare todas las cosas que he comprado.

Llevaba 4 bolsas llenas de chucherías y de artilugios para decorar la Sala Común, ya que tenía pensado hacer una fiesta de Halloween.

-Mirad, esta noche vamos ha hacer una fiesta de Halloween después de la fiesta que habrá en la cena. ¿Vosotros no vais a hacer nada? - Pregunté yo muy interesada.

-No, nosotros no tenemos nada preparado - Dijo Hermione.

-¡Ah! - Dije llevandome las manos a la boca -¿No vais a celebrar esta maravillosa fiesta con los de vuestra casa? Bueno, bueno, cambiemos de tema, noto cierta tensión en el ambiente, y un poco de envidia también.

Todos se quedaron sin saber que decir, y como tenia mucha prisa recogí todo y me fui:

- Bueno chicos, debo irme ya, hasta la fiesta de esta noche en la cena.

Me fui a buscar a Draco, a Crabbe y a Goyle para enseñarles lo que había comprado. Los encontré en el Cabeza de Puerco, donde también vi a Dark.

-Aquí traigo todo lo que compré - Me senté al lado de Draco, y le enseñé todo lo que había comprado.

- Seguro que nos lo pasaremos muy bien esta noche, tengo unas ganas de asustar a todos los de Primer curso.

Llegamos al colegio a las 20:00, deje todas las bolsas en la habitación, y bajé enseguida para cenar. La comida era espeluznante.

Todos teníamos muchas ganas de ir a Sala Común. Y por fin la cena terminó, y todos los Slytherin fuimos a toda prisaa la Sala Común, que ya estaba decorada por Dobby y Satty, que estaban al tanto. La habitación daba miedo, sólo estaba iluminada por unas velas y por la chimenea, el techo estaba lleno de telas de araña, y por el suelo había calabazas.

Todos nos sentamos en corro, y Draco dijo:

-¡Comienza la fiesta de los Slytherin!

Todos le interrumpimos con aplausos.

-Ahora, el que quiera que salga al centro, y que comience a contar una historia.

Yo enseguida me levanté, y por si alguno me quitaba el sitio, me tiré en plancha hacia el centro del corro.

- Esto que voy a contar, es una historia muy espeluznante, de mucho terror. Ocurrió en España en el Siglo XVIII. En un pueblecito llamado Guarroman, vivían dos hermanas, que se llamaban Berta y Ana y cuentan que eran gemelas. Iban siempre juntas, vivían cerca de un bosque. Un día decidieron salir a dar un paseo por el bosque, donde se perdieron. Como no encontraban refugio, decidieron sentarse al lado de un gran árbol. A media noche, apareció lo que ellas creyeron que era un loco ermitaño, que yo lo imagino como Jafar en la película de Aladdin, cuando Aladdin esta preso, y aparece un viejo que le ayuda a escapar. Éste las llevó hasta una casa-cueva, donde se presentó:

- Me llamo Willy, y estaré encantado de ayudaros en cuanto pueda.¿Os habéis perdido, verdad? - Dijo el joven y viejo loco ermitaño del bosque misterioso de Guarroman en España Willy.

- Nosotras somos Berta y Ana, y sí, nos hemos perdido, salimos a recoger frutas para cenar, y nos perdimos.- Dijo Berta, que parecía la mas tonta no sólo de las dos hermanas, si no que de España entera.

- No os preocupéis, Willy os ayudara.¿Verdad Willy? Por supuesto que no ayudaremos a las dos hermanitas perdidas.¡He dicho que sí, Willy!

Berta y Ana intentaron huir, pero Willy no las dejo:

- No, no, no...Willy no dejara que las hermanitas vuelvan al bosque. No, no, no.

-Insistimos Willy muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, pero debemos volver a casa - Dijo Ana mientras las dos salían.

En ese horrible momento, Willy las cogió y las encerró en una jaula colgando del techo sobre una olla.

-¡No os vayáis!¡No huyáis! Willy estará aquí en un momento.

Willy salió a por setas. Y mientras, las dos hermanas aprovecharon para escapar, nadie supo cómo lograron salir de la jaula.

Cuando estaban por el bosque intentando encontrar el camino de regreso a casa, Willy las vió, y se convirtió en un horrible monstruo. Las mató, y se las comió.

Willy fue capturado, y encerrado en unas mazmorras dónde gritaba:

-¡Liberad a Willy!¡Liberad a Willy!

Nadie sabe cómo, pero un día logro escaparse, nadie volvió a saber mas de él, y se su casa-cueva.

-¡Eso no da nada de miedo! - Dijo Draco riendo.

Los de primer curso parecían especialmente asustados, mis historias dan mucho miedo, me dije a mí misma.

-Luego escucharemos tu historia, Draco.

-Se cuenta, que todavía vive, y que anda por algún lugar del mundo suelto, y con hambre, mucha hambre.

En ese momento alguien muy extraño entró por la puerta de la Sala Común, Draco se asustó y se escondió entre las capas de los Slytherin.

-¡ES WILLY...! - Gritamos todos al unísono.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perdón por escribir tan tarde, pero tenia el ordenador estropeado. El capítulo va para mi amiga Berta, espero que lea la historia jajaja. (También va por ti Rúben). Espero ver muchos "revius" de todos ustedes...


	19. ¡¡Estoy viva!

**CAPÍTULO 19: ¡¡¡ESTOY VIVA!**

En ese momento alguien muy extraño entró por la puerta de la Sala Común, Draco se asustó y se escondió entre las capas de los Slytherin.

-¡ES WILLY...! - Gritamos todos al unísono.

El señor tenebroso se quitó la capa y se quedó al lado de la puerta. Todos estábamos asombrados.

-¿Willy? No hay tiempo para tonterías. Todos al Gran Comedor. Rápido- dijo Snape

-¿Qué pasará? - Se preguntó Arlien.

- Yo ya lo sé, sólo que prometí no contárselo a nadie. - Dije yo haciéndome la importante.

Cuando llegamos al gran comedor, las mesas habían desaparecido, y el suelo estaba lleno de sacos de dormir.

Los Gryffindor ya habían llegado, cosa que nos pareció muy mal a todos. Una vez reunidos alumnos y profesores en el Gran Comedor, Dumbledore se dispuso a hablar.

- Alumnos y alumnas de Hogwarts. Debo comunicaros, que Hogsmeade esta siendo atacado por mortífagos, por precaución, pasaremos aquí la noche. No os preocupéis...

Una voz interrumpió a Dumbledore:

-¡No estamos para nada preocupados! - Dijo Draco riendo.

Dumbledore siguió:

- El castillo está bien protegido.

A continuación mandó dormirse a todos mientras hacía señales a los profesores para que le siguieran.

Yo me levanté rápidamente y dije:

- Profesor Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey necesitará ayuda, y... ¡qué mejor ayudante que yo! ¡Aprendí tanto en mi última visita a San Mungo...! El profesor Lupin lo podría corroborar.¿Verdad?

- Emm...bueno... Si Madame Pomfrey quiere... - Dijo Dumbledore muy poco convencido - Snape te acompañará a la enfermería.

-¡Vamos profesor Snape! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Muchas vidas están en juego! - Gritaba por los pasillos mirando a un lado y al otro - Madame Pomfrey debe estar ahí... - Señalé las puertas de la enfermería.

-¿Dónde iba a estar si no...? - Dijo Snape sarcásticamente

-¡Ya estamos aquí, Madame Pomfrey! ¡Que no cunda el pánico! ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

-¡Tranquila! ¡Todavía no ha llegado ningún enfermo! - Dijo Madame Pomfrey.

El Profesor se despidió para volver al gran comedor.

Al rato, llegó un alumno en camilla.

-¡Llegó el caos! - Grité.

-¡Tiene un ataque de ansiedad!- Dijo Madame Pomfrey.

Madame Pomfrey apagó la luz, y dejó unas velas, para que la luz no molestara al chico.

-¡Quiero ir al colegio!- Gritaba el joven.

-¡Estás en el colegio! ¿De qué casa eres, muchacho?-Pregunté

-No lo sé - Dijo

Mire su capa, donde estaba el escudo de Hufflepuff.

-¡De Hufflepuff tenía que ser...!-Dije yo

-¿Qué hay de malo en eso?-Madame Pomfrey parecía muy enfadada- Yo fui Hufflepuff.

-Oh nada, sólo era un comentario... Atienda al muchacho.

- Quiero ir con Madame Pomfrey, tiene que curarme - EL chico se lamentaba

-Estás en la enfermería, muchacho

-¡Me deslumbraa!- El Hufflepuff no paraba de gritar.

-¡Calma! ¡Te ayudaremos!- Madame Pomfrey le dio una medicina, que calmó al chico.

Poco a poco llegaron mas alumnos, y algunos elfos domésticos tuvieron que venir a ayudar.

-Muchas gracias por venir a ayudarme, Natalia, has sido de gran ayuda, pero ahora será mejor que regreses con tus compañeros al Gran Comedor, la noche va a ser larga, deberías descansar.- Dijo Madame Pomfrey.

- Sí, mucho sueño. - dije abriendo la boca forzosamente. Pero en vez de ir al Gran Comedor, me dirigí al Bosque Prohibido

Debía ser muy tarde, todo estaba oscuro, y lleno de árboles. Casi me asusté pero es que yo soy muy valiente.

Tras mucho caminar, oí unos ruidos muy extraños, en ese momento me dije a mí misma:

-¡Los centauros!- Me acordé de aquella vez que me escapé de ellos gracias a Sirius.

No podía dejar que los centauros me vieran, ya que seguramente recordarían mi cara y podría suceder alguna cosa terrible. Así que, como pude escalé un árbol, y me senté en unas ramas.

Pocos segundos más tarde, una manada de centauros pasó por allí debajo.

El peligro ya pasó, así que con mucho cuidado bajé al suelo y seguí mi camino para encontrar a los mortífagos.

Comencé a escuchar voces, así que me tiré al suelo y comencé a escuchar.

-Hay que ir con cuidado - Decía la voz de un señor

¡Mi inteligencia suprema, me hizo saber rápidamente, que se trataba de una estrategia de los mortífagos para entrar en el mágico castillo Hogwarts!

Las voces se acercaban más y más, hasta que oí:

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó la voz del señor.

- Déjalo, tenemos prisa Lucius.

Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa, ¡que el señor se llamaba Lucius!

Las dos figuras comenzaron a caminar hacia mí. Así que comencé a arrastrarme como las serpientes hasta llegar a un extraño lugar lleno de cadáveres.

-¡Aquí no me pillaran!- Me dije a mí misma, mientras me tumbaba en el suelo y me hacía la muerta

Pero no fue así, los dos mortífagos llegaron hasta mi escondite:

- Creo que he visto moverse ese cadáver - Dijo la voz de una señora.

El señor de nombre Lucius, me cogió por la capa y me levantó.

Yo pensé que lo mejor sería actuar con naturalidad, así que grité alzando las manos al cielo:

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESTOY VIVAAAA! -Grité

-¡Una estudiante del colegio!- Gritó la señora.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Dijo Lucius tirándome al suelo

-¡Deshazte de ella! ¡No podemos dejar testigos!

-¿¿¿¿Sois mortífagoos? - Me sacudí mi capa, de forma que se viera claramente el escudo de Slytherin.

Draco apareció en ese momento:

-¿Natalia, qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Draco

-¡Estos mortífagos me quieren matar!¡Vete, o te comerán a ti también!¡Huye!¡Huyeeeeee!

-¿Os conocéis?-Preguntó Bella.

- Sí, es mi compañera Natalia Alonso.

-¿Eres tú Natalia Alonso?-Preguntó Lucius.

-Depende - Respondí yo.

- Draco nos a hablado muy bien de ti - Dijo Lucius- Parece que eres de los nuestros.

-Oh, no, yo sólo intento que no gane el bien, es decir Harry Potter. ¡¡¡¡¡Jajajajaja!- y empecé a reír sin parar

-Tranquilízate, por favor - Dijo Bella.

Los dos se presentaron. Como ya había confianza les pregunté:

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Será mejor que volváis al colegio. Draco, acompáñala

Me despedí, y Draco y yo fuimos de camino al colegio.


	20. Tormenta tormentosa

**CAPITULO 20:**

LA TORMENTA TORMENTOSA

Draco y yo volvimos al castillo. Nos fue muy difícil entrar, pero lo conseguimos.

Fueron un día horrible para todos, pero por suerte, al siguiente día, todo transcurrió como los demás días

El lunes en clase de Estudios Muggles, decidí salir voluntaria, ya que en el tema a tratar soy una experta:

- Hoy tendréis que hablar sobre construir algo como los muggles.¿Algún voluntario?

-¡Yo profesor!¡Yo! - Grite muy entusiasmada.

Salí al centro de la clase donde todos pudieran verme y oírme:

-Bien, yo os enseñare a construir un rascacielos al estilo MUGGLE!  
Primero, sacarse la carrera de arquitecto  
Tercero reunir materiales de calidad.

Segundo, reunir gente que te ayude

Y en unos años tienes uno

Muy fácil amigos quien no tiene una es porque no quiere

A continuación me senté, mientras mis compañeros me aplaudían.

-Muy bien Natalia- Dijo el profesor - Si es tan fácil, quizá pudiéramos construir uno antes de que el curso finalice. Pero bueno, sigamos, más voluntarios.

Casi todos salimos a contar algo, pero sin duda yo fui la mejor.

Al final de la clase todos me felicitaron por mi gran saber en estudios muggles.

El día fue muy divertido, estaba pletórica en todas las asignaturas. Todos los profesores me felicitaron.

La semana fue muy dura, estuve trabajando mucho, cantidad de profesores nos mandaron trabajos de investigación muy difíciles.

El Sábado por la noche, a la hora de la cena, un trueno interrumpió nuestra comida.

-¡Es el DILUVIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Gritaba un alumno de Hufflepuff

- Tranquilo John, tranquilo - Dijeron sus compañeros sin entender que ocurría.

-¡AUXILIOOO!¡SAQUENME DE AQUI!¡EL DILUVIO!- El chico seguía insistiendo.

-¡Chico! ¡Tranquilícese! - Dumbledore no sabía que hacer.

-¡NOOOOO!- El chico cayo desmayado al suelo.

Enseguida llegaron elfos con camillas, para trasladar al herido a la enfermería

Todos los alumnos estábamos muy nerviosos la tormenta era muy fuerte, y la luz se iba. Aparte, el viento rugía, y era muy fuerte al igual que la tormenta.

Yo que no quería ser menos que los demás desmayados, me hice la enferma, pasar así que me tire al suelo, y me llevaron a la enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey no daba a basto, así que tuvo que ser ayudada por elfos domésticos. Decenas y decenas de alumnos eran transportados a la enfermería, donde apenas cabíamos.

A medianoche ya me sentía mucho mejor, aunque la tormenta aun duraba, casi con mas intensidad que a la hora de la cena. Decidí ir a mi habitación, donde sin duda estaría mejor.

Cogí una vela para alumbrar el camino, ya que como todo estaba oscuro podría caerme.

Todo era muy tenebroso, los cuadros me miraban al pasar, y los ruidos de los truenos me tenían muy asustada.

Cuando ya estaba cerca de la Sala Común de Slytherin un fantasma apareció, y yo muy asustada tire la vela al suelo y eche a correr.

Al llegar a la Sala Común, donde se encontraban un par de alumnos grite:

-¡FANTASMAS!¡HAY FANTASMAS EN LA ESCUELA!¡SALVAOS!¡SALVEESE QUIEN PUEDAAAAAAAA! - Grite dirigiéndome a mi habitación, donde una vez en la cama, me tape hasta arriba.

No podía dormir, estaba tiritando, me pareció oír algo y grite ante la duda:

-¡¡¡FANTASMASSSSS!¡¡¡FANTASMICOS FANTASMAS EN EL CASTILLO DE HOGWARTS!¡¡¡BUHHHHHH!¡¡¡MARCHATE!

Mis compañeras de habitación se despertaron:

-¿Que es lo que pasa?-Pregunto Pansy.

-¡He visto un...¡¡¡¡FANTAAASMAAA!- Grite muy asustada.

-Natalia...Es normal, en este colegio hay fantasmas - Dijo Pansy.

-Ya pero...¡¡¡HE VISTO UN FANTASMA...!

-¡¡Es una cosa normal!- Dijo Arlien - Cantidad de veces me cruce con ellos cuando iba a cenar, o la biblioteca...

-Hay que cerrar las puertas para que no entren...¡Oh no! Pueden atravesar paredes, ¡ES EL FIINNNN!-Grite - Hay que avisar a los profesores para que nos envíen a nuestras casas.¡Quiero ir con mi mamaaaaaa!

-¡¡¡¡Esta paranoica! - Dijo Arlien - No hay que avisar a nadie, ya te hemos dicho que es normal que la gente vea fantasmas aquí.

-En ese caso...¡Me dormiré!- Caí redonda

Unas horas después , me desperté, la tormenta aun seguía.

Al día siguiente no nos dieron de comer, así que por la tarde tenia mucha hambre. Me dirigí a la cocina, y les mande a Dobby y a Satty que construyeran una gran tarta de chocolate:

-¡Enseguida tendrás tu tarta!- Dijo Dobby.

-¡¡Generosos con el azúcar! ;) - Dije yo muy felizmente. - Me arremangue y comencé a echar paquetes y paquetes azúcar mientras cantaba:

-¡Con un poco de azúcar por aquí,

las penas enseguida se van así,  
un día triste me levante,  
y con el azúcar arrase!

¡ El azúcar muy sano esss!

En ese momento llego Dumbledore:

-¡Pero Natalia!¿Que hace usted aquí?¡Los alumnos no pueden estar en la cocina!

-Oh, ¿Quiere un poco de tarta profesor Dumbledore?- Pregunte yo ofreciéndole un plato bastante generoso en tarta.

Cuando le termino, dijo que estaba realmente delicioso, así que le pregunte :

-¿Quiere mas?

-¡No!

-¡Entonces tampoco menos!¡Dobby, sirve a el profesor Dumbledore un poquito mas de tarta!

Dumbledore se hincho a tarta. No comió en tres días, ¡Qué diré...! ¡En cuatro!.


	21. Test, Quidditch y otras catastroficas

**21. TEST, QUIDDITCH Y OTRAS CATASTRÓFICAS DESDICHAS**

En clase de adivinación, el día 12, Trelawney nos dijo que teníamos un examen sorpresa:

-¿Sorpresa? Bah, eso es lo que usted cree profesora, ¡Ha! Yo ya lo sabia, lo vi en mi bola de cristal.

- Bueno... ¡Haremos un sorteo para saber quien es vuestro compañero! - Dijo Trelawney.

Trelawney iba sacando papeles con los nombres de los estudiantes de dos en dos:

- Harry Potter con Chandy

- Neville y Draco

- Natalia y Ron

-¡¡Mal rayo os parta a todos!- Dije yo

Al finalizar el sorteo, me senté con Ron Weasley en un mesa al principio de la clase.

- Coged vuestra bola de cristal y mirad en ella hasta que veáis el futuro de vuestro compañero, dentro de media hora comentaremos nuestras visiones.

-Ommmm - Decía yo mientras miraba la bola -Ommmmmm

Comencé a ver a Ron en mi bola de cristal mágica. ¡¡Tenia un chichón!

Cuando llegó la hora de los comentarios salí voluntaria para contar mi visión.

Trelawney colocó una mesa para que se nos viera bien.

-Ahora ya podéis empezar

-¡Vi que...¡¡vi que...!- Decía sin poder continuar.

-¿Que viste?¿Que viste?-Preguntaron todos muy interesados, en especial Ron.

-¡era horrible!¡Tenia un chichón!

-¿Que?- Preguntaron todos decepcionados- Eso es una tontería...

-¿Tontería decís?- Cogí un plato, y lo rompí contra la cabeza de Ron -¿Lo veis ingenuos?

El pobre Ron tenia tan mal aspecto que tuvieron que llevárselo a la enfermería para curarlo.

-E...Bueno...Casi que...Podrás...irte...a...tu...mesa...-Dijo Trelawney.

-Si profesora -Dije volviendo a mi sitio.

-Bueno...Continuemos. Potter, ¿Quieres contarnos que es lo que viste?

Harry salió y contó que había visto a su compañero Chandy en el desierto de vacaciones

Todas las visiones fueron ridículas. La mejor fue la mía, y además fue la que primero se cumplió.

Mas tarde, al terminar las clases, decidí ir a visitar a Ron a la enfermería. Harry y Hermione quisieron acompañarme.

-¿que tal estas amigo?- Pregunto Harry.

El pobre Ron tenia la cabeza vendada, y estaba tumbado en una camilla sin moverse.

-Vaya - Contesto Ron

-No estarás tan mal, tan solo ha sido un golpecito pequeño en la cabeza, en mi opinión personal y humilde, creo que estas mintiendo - Dije yo.

-¿Necesitas algo Ron?¿Quieres alguna golosina?¿Comida?¿Algo de beber quizás?- Dijo Hermione

- No muchas gracias, amigos, no necesito nada de momento. En tal caso ya os avisare.

- Bueno Ron, yo tengo que irme ya lo siento - Dijo Hermione que parecía tener prisa - Tengo clase de Runas Antiguas- Recupérate Ron, volveré mas tarde a verte, espero que entonces ya te hayas recuperado del golpe. Hasta luego.

Hermione salió corriendo, pues casi llegaba tarde. Harry y yo nos quedamos un rato mas en la habitación para hacer compañía a Ron

La semana transcurrió tranquila. El Viernes por la noche, nos reunimos en la Sala Común de Slytherin algunos compañeros para contar historias:

- Conozco a uno que conoce que conoce a uno que conoce a uno que conoce a uno que conoce a uno que conoce a uno que conoce a uno que conoce a uno que conoce a uno que conoce a uno que conoce a uno que conoce a uno que conoce a uno que conoce a uno que conoce a uno que conoce a uno que conoce **al primo **de uno que conoce a uno que conoce a uno que conoce a uno que conoce a uno que conoce a uno que conoce a uno que conoce a uno que conoce a uno que conoce a uno que conoce a uno que conoce a uno que conoce a uno que conoce a uno que conoce a uno que conoce a uno que conoce a una señora, que una vez fregando los platos, la cayó un rayo dentro de su casa. Y otro día, salió al jardín de su casa, y la cayó tal rayo que casi se queda en el sitio. Pero la historia no termina aquí, otro día jugando al parchís, otro rayo cayo sobre ella.¡Y todavía vive! Pero nunca mas podrá peinarse.

-¡¡¡PlasPlasPlasPlasPlasPlasPlasPlasPlas!- Recibí una gran ovación de parte de mis compañeros.

-Gracias. gracias

Otros compañeros contaron otras historias, eso si, peores que la mía para que mentir.

Nos fuimos muy tarde a dormir, ya que casi todos teníamos una historia que contar(Algunas muy interesantes, si señor). Tuvimos que ir a dormir enseguida, ya que Snape no tardaría en inspeccionar la zona.

El Fin de semana fue muy divertido, aunque no paso nada del otro mundo.

Harry Potter se cayo en clase de vuelo. Parece ser que una paloma lo empujo.

Pero no sufrió daño alguno, ni un insignificante arañazo.

El Lunes Dumbledore llegó a clase para comentarnos que el ministerio había enviado unas hojas para que nosotros las rellenásemos.

En seguida la rellene, pero antes de entregarla debía echar un vistazo:

Rellene las siguientes preguntas con sinceridad, contestando SI, NO o ?

Natalia Alonso

OPCIONES

Nunca hay razón para ir contra alguien SI **NO** ?  
**Siempre hay alguna razón**

A nadie le ayuda que le despreciemos SI NO **?**

Bueno...

Los que pierden nunca son mejores **SI** NO ?  
**Son mejores los que ganan**

Las personas son mejores si ganan **SI ** NO ?

**Hombre, no van a ser mejores si pierden**

Todo vale con tal de ganar **SI** NO ?

**Por supuesto que si**

Basta con intentarlo SI **NO ** ?  
**Lo que importa es ganar**

Superar nuestra propia marca SI **NO** ?  
**No, es suficiente con superar a los demás**

Todos tardaron mucho en contestar, yo termine nada mas rellenar el cuestionario.

Como no tenia nada que hacer mientras mis compañeros terminaban, le pedí al profesor Dumbledore que corrigiera mi cuestionario, ya que yo creía que estaba excelente.

Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando el profesor Dumbledore dijo:

-¡Muy pero que muy mal Natalia!¡No acertaste ni una!

- Esa no es mi culpa profesor, el test dijo que contestásemos con sinceridad, si ustedes querían que yo contestase la opción correcta, haber puesto: contesta lo correcto. Así que ahora no vengan diciendo que conteste mal.¡¡PORQUE NO ES ASI!

Harry Potter también terminó su cuestionario, y el Profesor Dumbledore le corrigió:

-¡Muy bien Harry!¡Has acertado todas muchacho!

-¡HA!¿Y quien no? - Dije yo

- Como Por ejemplo tu Alonso. - Dijo Dumbledore

El día 22 llego el partido de Quidditch Slytherin- Hufflepuff.

Las gradas estaban llenas. Tan solo un sector, el de Slytherin gritaba Slytherin. La parte de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor animaba al equipo contrario

Pronto vi a mi club de fans y a muchos elfos domésticos que coreaban mi nombre al unísono:

-¡Alonso!¡Alonso!¡Alonso!.

Di una vuelta aplaudiéndome a mi misma.

Cuando pase por la tribuna del profesor Dumbledore grite:

-¡Eh profesor!¿Verdad que animara a Slytherin?

Lastimosamente el partido dio comienzo y no pude oír lo que iba a comentar.

Pronto se oyó a los Slytherin con altavoces:

- ¡Mucha mierda para Hufflepuff!¡Mucha mierda para Hufflepuff!¡Mucha mierda para Hufflepuff!¡Mucha mierda para Hufflepuff!

-¡¡¡BIIEN!- Grite yo.

Grabbe y Goyle no tardaron en mangarla. Derribaron a unos Hupplepuffs de sus escobas, la verdad es que quedaron heridos.

Así que no nos resultó muy difícil ganar. El resultado final 210-30.

Cuando termino el partido fui a la enfermería a ver como quedaron los Hufflepuff. Cuando llegué Madame Pomfrey dijo:

- Ya decía yo que tardaba mucho en venir Señorita Alonso.

-Ya te digo, desde el chichón de Ron en el anterior capitulo. Si no es por mi estaría en el paro.¡HAHAHA! De eso en España hay mucho.

-Si...

-¿Qué tal se encuentran los Hufflepuff?

- Bueno uno perdió el conocimiento, pero ya se encuentra bien.

-¡NO RECUERDO MI NOMBREE!¿DÓNDE VIVO?¿Y DONDE ESTOY?

-Jejejeje - Dijo Madame Pomfrey.

-¿Que pasa Madame Pomfrey?¿No sabe como arreglarlo?

-E...ui ¡tengo mucho trabajo!

Madame Pomfrey me hecho de la enfermería.¿Seria porque no encontraba cura para uno de todos los Hufflepuff heridos?

La enfermería del colegio no podía seguir llamándose enfermería.

Muy preocupada por la salud de los alumnos me dirigí a mi habitación para comentárselo todo a mis amigas

Nunca mas se volvió a ver a esos Hufflepuffs durante esa semana.

Mucha gente nos dio la enhorabuena por la victoria, así que la semana se paso en lo que llamo un plis, hasta la clase de Historia de la Magia, donde estábamos estudiando Las Guerras Duende.

El día 28 fui a ver a Hagrid ya que hacia mucho que no le visitaba. Para variar allí estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-Hola a todos amiguitos - Dije - Hagrid, ¿Sabes que ganamos el partido gracias a mi?

-Perdona pero estábamos hablando de las Guerras Duende.

- Eso esta bien.

-Si es muy interesante, lo mejor fue cuando el Ministro de Magia Bertin Osborn (1) murió a manos del duende verde.- Dijo Hermione hojeando un libro

- Más interesante fue aun cuando el profesor Dumbledore murió a manos del general rebelde Dobby en las Guerras Domesticas.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-P...P...Pero si eso nu...nunca ocurrió - Dijo Hermione.

-Oh..¡Ya lo creo que no! ¡JUIYA! ¿Os hace una galletita?- dije yo sacando del horno de Hagrid galletas de chocolate.

Todos seguían alucinando.

-¿Os encontráis bien?- Dije yo -Tenéis cara de tontos ¿Sabéis?

-E..e...Si, esta...estamos bien - Dijo Harry.- Cambiemos de tema.

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi padre, digo de mi hermano Bill.

- Felicítale de mi parte - Dijo Harry

- Felicítale de tu parte, y ya que estas de la mía también ;)- dije yo

-Si, dentro de un rato iré a que Pig lleve la felicitación.

-¡Ahh!¿Tienes un cerdo volador? Qué original, te pega mas que una lechuza.

Ron se quedó blanco.

-Es una lechuza pero le llamamos Pig cariñosamente.

-Eeee...Bueno...será mejor que me vaya, creo que me están llamando ¿No lo oís?- Dije yo mientras salía por la puerta, ya que me di cuenta de que había metido la pata.

Decidí ir a la Biblioteca y estuve consultando libros muy interesantes sobre gran variedad de temas.

De repente vi a Dark:

-¡Dark!¡Holaaa!

Dark vino y le pregunte que es lo que buscaba:

-Estoy buscando un libro que se encuentra en la sección prohibida sobre el lado oscuro.

-¡Oh!¡Ese no es problema para ti!¡Mis amigos son tus amigos! Conozco a un antiguo profesor que encantado te firmara un permiso para coger ese libro que necesitas.

- Sería estupendo conseguir ese libro - Dijo Dark.

-Ahora mismo escribiremos la carta.

El escrito para Lockhart era el siguiente:

**Querido Amigo Gilderoy.**

¿Como van las cosas por el San Mungo? Espero que muy bien. Lupin y yo estamos buscando una fecha para ir a visitarte. A propósito...¿Serias tan amable de firmar un papel que te envío y devolverle? Me vendría muy bien tu firma en estos instantes.

Contesta lo antes posible amigo, pues necesito el papel que te envío urgentemente.

Metí la carta en un sobre y se la di a mi lechuza Chui para que la llevara al hospital San Mungo.

-En seguida mi amigo firmara el permiso.¡JAJAJAJA!

- Muchas gracias Natalia, si no llega a ser por tus contactos nunca podría haber sacado el libro de la biblioteca.

-No te preocupes Dark, ya habrá alguna forma de que me lo agradezcas.

Dark se fue de la biblioteca ya que tenia asuntos que atender.

Yo decidí seguir mirando libros

Al día siguiente llego la contestación de Gilderoy;

**Espero que vengais pronto a verme me han regalado un nuevo equipo de tenis no he perdido ningun partido con mi nueva raqueta. Aquí te mando el autógrafo que me pedías. No tardéis mucho en venir, estoy muy aburrido. Saludos a Lupin.**

En seguida fui a buscar a Dark al Gran Comedor para entregarle la autorización que necesitaba:

-Aquí tienes Dark espero que te sirva.

Dark se fue corriendo a sacar su libro.

Al llegar a la Biblioteca le dijo a Madame Pince que acababa de encontrar una autorización de hace un tiempo para sacar un libro, y que se le había olvidado hasta entonces. La tonta de Madame Pince le dejo coger el libro que necesitaba.

Así que Dark vino a enseñarme el libro y a darme las gracias por la ayuda prestada.

- No me lo agradezcas demasiado, algún día tendrás que devolverme el favor

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Bertin Osborn: Que viene a ser Bertin Osborne


	22. Dumbledore visita a Dumbledore

**22. DUMBLEDORE VISITA A DUMBLEDORE**

El día 15, nada más llegar a clase de Historia de la Magia el Profesor Binns sacó de su cartera una gran cantidad de hojas:

-¡Hoy habrá examen sorpresa! - Dijo Binns.

-¡Pero si no nos aviso!- Dijo Ron casi susurrando

- ¡Por algo se llama sorpresa!- Contesté

Cuando el profesor Binns comenzó a entregar los exámenes, una lechuza se estrelló contra uno de los ventanales de la clase. La lechuza cayó en la mesa del profesor, y llevaba una carta en las patas.

Todos los alumnos estábamos alucinando. 

-Harry, ¿harías el favor de leer la carta? - Dijo Binns.

- Claro, profesor - Harry se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió hacia la mesa del profesor. Alcanzó el sobre, lo rompió y se dispuso a leer la carta en voz alta:

**- Estimado amigo, hace tiempo que no te escribo, pero en esta ocasión me veo obligado a hacerlo.**

Cosas terribles ocurrirán hoy, siento no poder advertirte antes de la desgracia, pero no tengo tiempo, ya están aquí, ten cuidado, salva a quien puedas.

Volverás a recibir noticias mías al acabar todo esto.

¡Ya vienen!

-¿Qué significa este momento? - Dije yo.

-El mensaje lo dice claramente : ¡ESTÁN AQUÍ! - Dijo Hermione

-¡Vamos, vamos! - Dijo Binns mientras Harry cogía a la lechuza. Todos salimos de la clase y nos dirigimos al gran Comedor a esperar a que Binns diera las noticias a Dumbledore

El Profesor Dumbledore leyó el mensaje extrañado.

-¿Pero qué es esto? 

-¡Oh, director Dumbledore! ¡Es horrible !¡Van a venir a por nosotros!

-¿Están seguros de que ninguno de ustedes mandó ese mensaje?

-Seguro – Dijimos todos.

-Si yo lo hubiera escrito me acordaría- Añadí.

- Bueno, entonces será mejor que todos permanezcamos juntos en el Gran Comedor, por favor no se muevan de allí.

Todos nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor, en seguida llegaron los profesores que hacían vigilancia en las puertas.

Yo, que no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba fui a hablar con Snape:

-¡Profesor Snape, esto es muy raro! ¡Incluso para mí! Deberíamos salir fuera a combatir a ésos que ya vienen.

-No diga tonterías

-No son tonterías, profesor, nos pillarán desprevenidos, necesitamos armas.

Como me parecía que Snape no me hacia caso me dirigí a buscar a Harry Potter.

-Hola Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-Hola- Dijieron todos ellos.

-¿Sabéis lo que pasa? – Pregunté

-¡Qué va! Todo esto es muy extraño-Dijo Hermione

-Sí. Espero que no venga nadie, porque no he traído mis caramelos especiales para situaciones especiales. – Dije yo enseñándoles mis bolsillos.

Un lechuza entró por la ventana con otra nota.

Todos fuimos corriendo a por la carta. Mala suerte tuvimos, ya que la cogió Snape. Todos los profesores la leyeron, pero decidieron no decirnos nada.

-¿Qué pondrá en esa carta?- Dijo Ron – Tiene que ser algo muy fuerte para que no nos lo quieran contar.

- Seguro que pone que estamos a punto de recibir un ataque.

- ¿Pero quién podría atacarnos?- Preguntó Hermione pensativa.

-¡Los mortífagos! – Dijo Harry.

Una bombilla se encendió sobre mi cabeza.¡Iban a venir los mortífagos , y yo estaba junto a Harry Potter!

-Ui, ¿No habéis oído mi nombre?- Dije yo mientras me iba en busca de Draco.

Estaba hablando con Snape, junto con Crabbe&Goyle.

-Hola

-¿Qué hacías con Potter?- Preguntó Draco

-Ya ves, fui con ellos y me di cuenta de que podrían venir mortífagos, así que me dije a mí misma: Por mi propia seguridad, será mejor ir con Draco.

Draco parecía estar alucinando.

-¡Qué es bromaa! Le estaba amenazando, un sustito por aquí, y otro para allá. Ya sabes. Jaja

Como nadie hablaba decidí hacerlo yo.

-¿Sabe qué, profesor Snape? El otro día conocí al padre de Draco, y le causé muy buena impresión. Un tipo agradable, ya me entiendes. Ya me enteré de que tienes una buena casa Draco, ya me invitarás un día.

-Sí, bueno – Dijo Draco – No sé a lo mejor te resultaría un poco aburrido.

-No, no, no. Yo también vivo en una mansión.¿Sabes? Navidades sería una buena fecha para ir. Y lo de invitarme a las casas también va por vosotros. ¿Ehh? Profesor Snape – Dije para que se diera por aludido ya que se estaba riendo.

Dumbledore llegó, y todos los profesores fueron a hablar con él.

Dumbledore se puso en la mesa de los profesores, y todos nos callamos para que él nos hablara de lo sucedido.

- Alumnos y alumnas, todo esto ha sido un malentendido, la lechuza era para mí, unos familiares vendrán a visitarme, perdonen las molestias.

Poco a poco íbamos saliendo del Gran Comedor comentando lo ocurrido. Todos nos habíamos llevado un buen susto. Y no era para menos.

Me fui a la Biblioteca con Draco Crabbe&Goyle. Ya que Draco iba a escribir una carta a sus padres, yo insistí en mandarles una pequeña nota también.

**Hola, padres de Draco, como ya he escrito a los míos, dije: voy a escribir a otros. Jejejeje. Hoy he hecho rabiar a Harry Potter, casi me veo obligada a matarle. Se le empañaron tanto las gafas que no se veía nada detrás del cristal.**

Draco echó un vistazo a mi carta y me dijo:

-Pero si eso no ha sucedido.

-Ya, pero sucedió ayer, ¿No te acuerdas?

**Hoy hemos recibido una falsa alarma. Un mensaje diciendo que ya venían. No sabíamos quien. Más tarde recibimos otra diciendo que los que venían eran los familiares de Dumbledore. ¡Menudo susto! Me preguntaba si podría ir a su gran casa en Navidades. Me gustaría mucho, ya que no podré estar con mi familia. Y no me gustaría tener que quedarme en el colegio como Harry Potter. Bueno, en realidad ha sido Draco el que me ha invitado, pero yo prefería pedírselo antes a ustedes.**

Muchas gracias y un saludo.

En seguida fuimos a que una lechuza nos enviara la carta. De camino al Gran Comedor se encontraba un señor que olía a cabra.

-Hola Señor

- Un vagabundo en el colegio...- Dijo Draco en voz baja.

- Hola chicos.¿Estudiando mucho?- Preguntó el extraño y a la par gracioso señor.

-Sí, mucho.¿Y usted?- Dije yo alucinada.

- Yo ya estudié hace tiempo – Dijo el extraño- Y no fue muy bien... 

¿Fue usted repetidor?

-¿Repetidor dices? ¡TRIPITIDOR!

-Usted me suena...¿Le he causado alguna molestia ya?

- Quizá me recuerdes de haberme visto en Cabeza de Puerco, soy el dueño ¿Sabes?- Dijo muy orgulloso

-Ah, sí, estuve allí una vez... Si vuelvo, espero que no me cobre.

Dumbledore apareció y se dirigía hacia donde estábamos:

- Veo que ya conocéis a mi hermano Alberforth

-¿Su hermano dice usted?

- Sí, es mi hermano.

- Vaya no sabía que usted tuviese hermanos. Alberforth me estaba contando que es tripitidor.- Dije yo muy impresionada

- Pero eso no es algo de lo que estar orgulloso, Alberforth.

- Sólo les estaba contando a estos chicos que no deben seguir mi ejemplo, si no el tuyo.

- Nosotros nos tenemos que ir ya.¿Verdad Natalia?- Dijo Draco que estaba muy aburrido por la conversación

- Nonono, yo me quedaré un rato más. Cuéntenos algo vergonzoso de cuando era joven, seguro que era usted un gamberro.

- Yo nunca he hecho nada de esas cosas.- Contestó Dumbledore.

-¿Cómo que no? Aquella vez que se empachó al comer un dulce muggle, creo que eran panchitos.

Dumbledore parecía avergonzado.

Y aquella otra vez que...- empezó Alberforth

No sigas-dijo Dumbledore.

- No hay de qué avergonzarse, si supiera todas las cosas vergonzosas que he hecho yo... – dije yo mientras me alejaba hacia la sala común

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJAD REVIEWS!

Gracias a todos los que los habéis dejado en anteriores capítulos


	23. Magic Alonso

CAPÍTULO 23: MAGIC ALONSO 

Por fin llegó el viernes 19, día en que se acababan las clases. No hicimos mucho, tan solo en la de Snape y McGonagall.

Cuando terminaron las clases fui a buscar a Harry, Ron y Hermione que estaban sentados juntos con Fred y George Weasley.

- Vaya – Dije yo caminando hacia ellos- La familia Weasley casi al completo. Jajajajaja.

- ¿Querías algo? – Preguntó Ron en tono descortés.

- Pues para empezar que me trataras con un poco de respeto – Dije yo muy ofendida – Bueno y...¿Cuándo vais a ir a la **MANSIÓN**?- Recalque lo de masión con un tono de énfasis.

-¿A qué mansión? – Dijo Hermione

- ¡A que mansión va a ser¡A la de los...MALFOY!

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¡Ohh¿Cómo¿No os han invitado?

-No, ni falta que hace – Dijo Harry

-¡Vaya lástima! Sus padres me han invitado personalmente. Creo que me tienen en gran estima. Sin duda Draco no para de hablarles de mí. Me lo dijo Lucius en persona. Pero esto es algo que no debéis de contar a nadie. – Dije yo alardeando de mi buena fortuna.

- Yo no iría a casa de Malfoy ni aunque me pagaran – Dijo Ron

-¡Hum...!Yo creo que si te pagaran si irías... ¡Y no hables mal de los Malfoy en mi presencia, podría sucederte una desgracia...¡Qué afortunada soy¿No os doy envidia?

Como no decían nada me fui corriendo mientras decía:

- Tampoco lo ibais a reconocer.

Cuando llegué a la Sala Común Draco me estaba esperando con una carta:

-Toma, es de mis padres par ti

-¡Que ilusión!

Cogí la carta y la empecé a leer:

**Estimada Natalia: **

Nos hizo mucha ilusión recibir tu nota. Estaremos encantados de que vengas a pasar unos días a nuestra casa. Justo estábamos pensando en invitarte.

Hemos oído hablar de tus padres, tal vez podrías preguntarles si les gustaría venir a ellos también. Al fin y al cabo los ricos, poderosos y purasangre debemos estar unidos.

Contéstanos cuanto antes.

Atentamente : Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy.

- ¡Oh¡Qué bien! – Dije a Draco. – ¡Qué amables son tus padres!

Draco se fue sin decir nada, parecía estar enfadado.

Pansy vino muy enfadada:

-¿Qué le has hecho a Dracooo?-Dijo pero que muy muy enfadada.

-¡Oh nada! Sus padres me han invitado personalmente a asistir a su mansión estas vacaciones. También quieren que vayan mis padres, casualmente nosotros también tenemos una mansión, somos ricos, poderosos y purasangre – Dije yo leyendo la carta- Lamentablemente mis padres no me dejarían ir, ya que quieren que vaya a España. Así que voy a escribirles una carta diciendo que tengo mucho que estudiar.

- Entonces, en ese caso que te lo pases bien – Dijo Pansy maliciosamente

Me fui a la Biblioteca, nada mas entrar me choque con Dark:

-¡Mira por donde vas!- Dijo Dark.

-¿Me estas diciendo lo que tengo que hacer jovencito¡Ah! Pero si eres Dark. ¡Cuánto tiempo! Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

-Bueno he estado evitándote – Dijo.

-¡Jajajajajaja¡Que bromista eres, Dark! Voy a escribir una carta a casa.¿Y tú que haces aquí?

- Yo venia a...

-¿Sabes que los Malfoy me han invitado a pasar unos días que digo casa, en su mansión? – Dije yo interrumpiéndole

-¡Qué gran noticia...! – Dijo Dark muy borde – Qué extraño, no me acuerdo de haberlo leido en el profeta.

-¡Oh¡Ya se lo que te pasa! Tienes mucha envidia de que una familia tan oscura como los Malfoy no te invite a ti, si no a mí, a su casa.

- Sí, soy muy envidioso...

- Lo veo en tus ojos . A lo mejor podría arreglarlo, hablare a Lucius sobre ti.

Yo me fui a una mesa a escribir una carta mis padres:

**Queridos padres: **

Lamentándolo mucho no podré ir a casa estas vacaciones de navidad, porque tengo que estudiar mucho...Todo mi futuro depende de los EXTASIS que consiga. No os olvidéis de enviar los regalos, me harían tan feliz...

Tengo que dejaros, aquí en Inglaterra se trabaja mucho. Los cinco minutos de descanso de hoy ya han acabado.

Hasta luego

También conteste a los Malfoy:

**Queridos Lucius y Narcissa: **

No os importa que os tutee.¿Verdad?. Estaré encantada de asistir unos días a vuestra casa, pero lamentablemente, mis padres acaban de comunicarme que no les será posible venir. Aun así, os mandan un saludo y dicen que ya será en otra ocasión

Un saludo

Natalia Alonso.

Enseguida me dirigí a enviar las dos cartas.

Mas tarde me dirigí a mi habitación, tenia que contarle a Espía lo de los Malfoy:

-¡Espía¡No vas a imaginar donde vamos a pasar las vacaciones?

-¿En casa de los Malfoy? – Dijo Espía poco sorprendido.

-¿Cómo te ha llegado esa información? – Pregunte alucinada

- Oí a Draco hablar sobre ello.

-¡Gato listo y de oído agudo! Espero que seas igualmente bueno recogiendo caramelos. Porque mañana será la Gran Cabalgata ¿verdad?

- Siento decirte que aquí no se celebran esas cosas.

-¡Oh! Dije yo poniéndome las manos en el corazón. ¡Infartis Reparis¿Comó puede ser...¡No habrá cabalgata¿Habrá caramelos?

- Tampoco – Dijo Espía.

-¿Qué mala maldición es ésta que nos ha caído¡Tengo una idea!

-¿A dónde vas? – Gritaba Espía mientras yo me alejaba

Me dirigí hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, como no sabia la contraseña comencé a gritar:

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Profesor Dumbledore¡Profesor Dumbledore!.

En ese momento Filch salió del despacho:

-¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo con su mala leche habitual

- Necesito hablar con Dumbledore urgentemente.

-Ahora no puede, esta en una reunión con todos los profesores

-Mucho mejor, es un asunto que nos afecta a todos.

Sin mas subí las escaleras de dos en dos mientras Filch gritaba:

-¡Detente!- Filch gritaba persiguiéndome.

Filch estaba apunto de atraparme, abrí la puerta del despacho tan rápido como pude y eché a volar mientras gritaba:

-¡MAGIC ALONSOOOOOOOO!

Filch me agarro en pleno vuelo por el pie y yo caí de bruces al suelo.

-¿Conque Magic Alonso eh? – Dijo Filch riendo con los brazos en jarra..O  
>

Todos los profesores se levantaron corriendo de sus sillas y me rodearon, menos Snape y Filch que estaban en un rincón riéndose:

-¡SEÑORITA ALONSO! – Gritó el pequeño y atolondrado profesor Flitwick - ¡Ha conseguido levitar!

-¿Estás bien?- Dijo McGonagall.

Yo me intentaba levantar pero no podía.

-¿Te duele algo? – Preguntó Dumbledore preocupado.

- Sólo mi orgullo...

- Intenté detenerla – Dijo Filch dirigiéndose a Dumbledore.

-Pero no lo consigióo – Dije mientras me levantaba como un superhéroe mientras en mi cabeza se repetían las palabras: Magic Alonso.

Me volví hacia Dumbledore y puse una cara como la que pone el gato con botas de Shrek:

-¿Usted cree, profesor Dumbledore, que si el conserje Filch hubiera intentado detenerme yo hubiera llegado hasta aquí?

- Desde luego que lo creo, parecías un poco desesperada cuando gritabas mi nombre. Pero cuéntanos¿qué te trajo aquí?

- Verá, acabo de enterarme de que no habrá cabalgata de reyes, y verá usted, es una gran tradición en mi país, a todos los niños les gusta...

- ¿Y en qué consiste exactamente?- preguntó Dumbledore intrigado

- Pues verá usted, tres personas se disfrazan de reyes magos y se montan en una carroza llena de caramelos, y se los tiran a los niños- expliqué

- ¡Es una gran idea!- exclamó Dumbledore entusiasmado- ¡Yo mismo haré de rey mago!

- Usted será Melchor. Ya que la idea ha sido mía, yo seré el 1º rey mago, el más importante, Gaspar, ése fue el que llevó el oro. Y queda el 3º, Baltasar, el rey mago negrito¡que bien podría ser el profesor Snape!- dije para vengarme de él por haberse reído antes de mí.

- ¡Es una gran idea!- dijo Dumbledore

Snape parecía muy sorprendido, yo me empecé a reír de él.

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore, creo que no soy él más adecuado! El profesor Flitwick, Hagrid y Filch seguramente querrán participar- dijo Snape intentando evadirse

Filch hizo un gesto con el dedo indicando que no quería participar.

- No se preocupe, profesor Snape, lo tengo todo pensado- aseguré- Nosotros los reyes necesitaremos pajes, seguro que a Filch le quedan muy bien las medias y la cara negra, él será su paje, y el profesor Filtwick será el suyo, profesor Dumbledore, y yo había pensado que el profesor Hagrid podría tirar de la carroza.

- ¿Y quien será tu paje, Natalia?

- Ohhh, eso es una sorpresa que prefiero reservarme...- dije misteriosamente mientras salía del despacho.- ¡ MAGIC ALONSO!- me volví hacia Filch y Snape abriendo los ojos como un búho

Nada más salir fui a buscar a los miembros de mi club de fans, ya que tenían que ayudarme para preparar una sorpresita. Al terminar, fui a la sala Gryffindor y le dije a Ron:

Dumbledore me ha pedido personalmente que te diga que cuenta contigo para la sorpresa de mañana.

-¿Conmigo?-Pregunto Ron extrañado.

-Sísí, deberás estar a las 4 de la tarde en su despacho, no le digas nada a nadie.

Deje de hablar con Ron enseguida, ya que tenia que ir a darle una cosa a Dumbledore:

-Tome profesor Dumbledore, es una sorpresa para que se ponga mañana mientras salimos en la cabalgata.

- Tome señorita Alonso, aquí tiene unos adornos para la cabalgata, los adornos los colocaran los elfos domésticos al estilo muggle.

-¡Oh¡Fantástico¡Iré a ayudarles!

Cuando llege a los jardines de Hogwarts cantidades de elfos domesticos estaban decorando la carroza, yo les di la bolsa que Dumbledore me habia entregado, y ellos enseguida terminaron de adornarla.

Quedo muy bonita en colores dorados y plateados con grandes signos de navidad. En lo alto tenia tres silla y un poco mas abajo otras tres para los pajes.

Al día siguiente por a las cuatro todos estábamos en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Ron llego enseguida, al verle Dumbledore dijo:

-¡Vaya por dios, Ron, que sorpresa, nuestro paje!

-¿Paje dice usted, profesor Dumbledore?

-Sí, para nuestra cabalgata.

-¿Una cabalgata¿Qué es eso?

-Un desfile por los jardines del colegio repartiendo caramelos. Tu serás el encargado de repartir caramelos. La señorita Alonso...¿No te informo de esto Weasley?- Pregunto el profesor Dumbledore.

-No...-Dijo Ron mirándome extrañado.

-¡Quería guardarle la sorpresa, profesor!

-¡Fabuloso!-Dijo Dumbledore- ¡No hay tiempo que perder todos a vestirse!

A las cinco, todos los alumnos estaban en los jardines, ninguno sabia lo que estaba sucediendo.

Unos altavoces informaron iba a suceder en 10 minutos.

Todos colocados para salir dentro del castillo, Hagrid ya se había atado las correas para tirar de la carroza, los pajes cogieron grandes sacos llenos de caramelos. El profesor Flitwick que iba vestido de azul, con mallas azules, y unos pompones en pelo tuvo que utilizar su varita para levantar sus sacos.

Ron iba de color oro, estaba muy gracioso. Este fue a levantar nuestros sacos y dijo:

-Pues nuestros sacos, Natalia, parecen muy ligeros.

Entonces me dije a mi misma:

-¡Oho¡Eso es que no sabes que solo están las envolturas!

Filch iba vestido de verde, parecia un duendecillo. Era muy gracioso ya que tenía la cara pintada de negro. También subió sus sacos al camión.

Espía apareció por allí.:

-¡Oh no espía! Corre, ve a coger caramelos, pero en mi lado, ya sabes que están vacíos!

-¡Cómo olvidarlo! No he dormido en toda la noche solo por vaciarlos.

-Calla Espía, no deben oírte hablar, y ahora corre a por los caramelos.

Dumbledore me miró extrañado, parecía que me había oído:

-¿Está hablando con su gato?

- Sí también hablo con mis plantas, yo creo que nos entienden y nos escuchan. Le estaba comentando a mi gato que no estaría mal si cogiera caramelos cuando los tiremos, ya sabe, para no quedarme sin ninguno.

-¡Oh¡Excelente! Pero ahora es tiempo de subir a la carroza, los alumnos nos están esperando.

-Hay un pequeño problema profesor.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Snape muy enfadado, y no es para menos, llevaba un traje verde con purpurina, al igual que todos. Lo de la purpurina fue idea mía.

-¡Profesor Snape no se enfade! He traído lo que estaban deseando...¡CORONAS DE PAPEL!

-¿Qué es está tontería Señorita Alonso?

-¡Son doradas! – Dije dándole a la frase un toque de énfasis – Y no me llame Señorita Alonso, ahora soy la Reina.

Snape y Dumbledore se pusieron sus coronas, y yo también. Los dos se subieron sin dificultad a la carroza.

Yo llegaba perfectamente, pero no podía permitir que Weasley no hiciera nada así que dije:

-Profesor Dumbledore creo que no puedo subir, es muy alto, yo no alcanzo.

- Weasley, ayuda a Natalia. – Dijo el Rey Profesor Dumbledore Melchor

Weasley me iba a coger por la cintura, pero yo lo dije:

-¡Por favor Weasley, yo no soy un saco de caramelos¿Qué te enseñan en el colegio?

Ron saco su varita para subirme, pero yo grite:

-¡Nooooooooo¡La varita no¡Al suelo!El se puso en el suelo de rodillas, yo puse mis botas de pinchos en sus hombros, y empecé a temblar mientras me agarraba a la carroza.

Di un fuerte impulso para subir, con tan mala fortuna que di un botazo en toda la cara de Ron.

-¡Oh¡Ron¡Lo siento¿Estás bien¿Te ves capacitado para subir en la carroza y salir en el desfile?

Filch que todavía estaba abajo cogió a Ron por el cuello de la camisa y lo lanzo a la carroza, y cayo a los pies de mi trono.

- Weasley, me gusta que te humilles¡Pero no tanto! – Dije alucinada.

Ayude a Weasley a ponerse en pie, y abrió un saco de caramelos ya que estábamos apunto de salir.

Justo cuando se abrieron las puertas empezó a sonar la sorpresa que le entregue a Dumbledore para el desfile...

MAGIC ALONSO ( música de Melendi, Magic Alonso )

La Nata es una maga

Con mucho talento

Os trae regalitos y

Tiene un gran corazón

La Nata es una maga

La nata es inmortal

Y sale en las revistas

Junto a Lockhart y a Fudge

Natalia es un gigante

Una chica especial

Y nadie la echa el guante

Nadie la puede aguantar

La Nata Aeee, la Nata Aooo

No quiero hablar de Voldemort

De Dumbledore ni Dark

Porque es la nata quien llena a todos de ilusion

Cuando se sube en su renault

MAGIC ALONSO

La Nata es buena gente

Es una tía enrollá

Y dentro del colegio

Es la que parte el bacalao

Natalia te queremos

Por sólo una razón

Coges un día negro

y nos lo llenas de emoción

Natalia es un gigante

Una chica especial

Y nadie la echa el guante

Nadie la puede aguantar

La Nata Aeee, la Nata Aooo

No quiero hablar de Scrimgeour

De Weasleys ni just ( 1)

Porque es la nata quien llena a todos de ilusion

Cuando se sube en su renault

MAGIC ALONSO

Es NATALIA ALONSO

Espero que os guste, siento la tardanza, a partir de ahora pondré capítulos semanales, si es que lo lee alguien, que esa es otra, porque si no me dejais reviews pues no lo se

(1) Just: Justino, Justin Finch-Fletchey, pa entendernos


	24. La Despedida

**CAPÍTULO: 24 LA DESPEDIDA**

Mientras la canción sonaba, la carroza comenzó a salir del castillo, todos los alumnos gritaban, ya que todos querían caramelos.

En seguida Ron me pasó un saco, y yo comencé a tirar los papeles de los caramelos a los alumnos sonriendo. Ron también tiraba caramelos, así que se pudo dar cuenta de que no había caramelos en nuestro saco, sólo papeles:

- Pero...¡Natalia, aquí no hay caramelos, sólo papeles! – Dijo Ron susurrando.

-¡Oh! No es un problema. No para nosotros, al menos, tu tira los papeles, sonríe, y saluda. Ésa es la clave.

Dumbledore saludaba y repartía muchos caramelos generosamente, al igual que el pequeño profesor Flitwick.

Snape no parecía muy contento, tiraba muy pocos caramelos, y los que tiraba eran para dar a algún alumno. A algún que otro alumno le llego un caramelo a los ojos, y se tiraban al suelo. Fue una suerte para Harry tener gafas. Snape pareció más animado.

Ron parecía un poco tacaño con los Slytherin, pero a los Gryffindor les tiraba muchas envolturas.

-No te quedes ninguna para ti ¿eh? Ron.

-Descuida, no quedará ni uno en el saco.

La cabalgata fue un éxito, niños y más niños pasaron el día comiendo caramelos enven...comiendo caramelos.

Al bajarnos de la carroza Dumbledore dijo:

-¿Cómo es que en un saco solo había envoltorios?

-¿Desconfía de nosotros profesor? ¡Fue usted que los pidió y los repartió!

Nada más terminar, fui a mi habitación para hablar con Espía:

-¡Espía!¿Cogiste muchos caramelos?-Pregunté muy curiosa.

-Sí, bolsas y bolsas de caramelos. Tuve que atacar a varios alumnos para robarles sus bolsas

-Está bien, hay que ir haciendo la maleta y despedirse de la gente. Nos repartiremos el trabajo, tú harás la maleta y yo iré a despedirme.

Estuve buscando a Harry, Ron, Hermione y los Weasley, que cuando llegué se estaban riendo de Ron:

-Hola, amiguitos.

-Hola, Natalia – Dijo Harry riéndose.

-¿De qué os reís? Por vuestro bien que no de mí – Dije yo que me dí cuenta de que todavía iba con la ropa de rey.

-De Ron – Dijeron los Weasley.

-¡Estuviste muy bien Ron! ¡No les hagas caso! ¡He conseguido subir tu popularidad! Pero bueno no hablemos de ti, si no de mí. Venía a despedirme, me voy mañana a primera hora la MANSIÓN de los MALFOY.

-¡Vaya! Espero que te lo pases bien – Dijo Hermione.

-¿Vosotros os quedaréis? –Pregunté

- No, vamos a pasar las navidades todos en mi casa – Dijo Ron muy orgulloso.

-¿Todos? Gracias por invitarme Ron, estoy segura de que podré pasarme un día, quizá te avise por lechuza, y quizá no. Ya sabes que me gustan las sorpresas. Hasta la vista – Dije yo mientras me añejaba corriendo antes de que me dijera que no me había invitado.

-¡¡NOOO!-Grité en medio del pasillo, y unos Hufflepuff de primer año se quedaron mirándome muy asustados.

Me acababa de dar cuenta de que no había comprado ningún obsequio a los Malfoy. ¡Es una tragedia!- Me dije a mí misma. Tenía que salir del castillo como fuese, antes de que cerraran las tiendas, y sólo faltaban dos horas.

Así que salí del castillo como que iba a ver a Hagrid, decidí ir por el bosque, apareció Dark que parecía que lo habían atacado y estaba huyendo.

-¡Vaya Dark!¿Qué te paso?

- Nadanada – Dijo el muy nervioso.

-¡Entonces me acompañaras a Hogsmeade!

-¿Tú también vas a Hogsmeade? – Preguntó Dark.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Debo comprarles un obsequio a los Malfoy!

-Yo voy a comprar algo para pasar aquí las navidades.

Yo hice señal de entrar en el bosque, pero Dark gritó que sería mejor ir por el pasadizo que conduce a HoneyDukes.

-¿Un pasadizo a HoneyDukes? ¡Hipogrifos voladores!¡Gárgolas galopantes! – Dije yo con los ojos como platos.

-Sí, vayamos rápido.

En seguida llegamos a la bruja tuerta, Dark dijo un hechizo muy raro, y apareció un túnel.

Antes de que Dark pudiera entrar yo me tiré de cabeza:

-¡Yo la primera!¡Yo la primera!

Fue muy sencillo llegar a HoneyDukes. El dependiente ni se enteró. Así que salimos de la tienda, y fuimos a comprar.

-Bueno, luego nos vemos Natalia.

-¡Ha! No, no, no, no, no, no, necesito que alguien me acompañe, que me dé su opinión.

- Bueno yo es que...¡No soy tan elegante como para saber que regalarles a los Malfoy!

-Tienes razón, pero sería bueno saber que me dieras tu opinión.

Después de mucho pensar nos dirigimos a comprar una cinta de pelo de terciopelo verde para Lucius. Y a Narcisa la fragancia Eau de purasangre, ya que había oído a Draco decir que era su favorita.

Como casi no me quedaba dinero fuimos a los 7 Knuts, a comprar un peluche de serpiente a Draco con un Salazar Slytherin.

Pasamos por un escaparate, vi una carpeta de Gilderoy Lockhart y dije:

-¡Mira que maravilla!¡El profesor Lockhart! Sería un buen regalo de reyes...-Dije mirando al cielo.

Dark pareció no haberse dado cuenta de que quería que me la regalara el.

-Venga, tenemos prisa – Dijo Dark

El fue a comprar unos libros oscuros muy sospechosos:

-Cómo llegar a ser un mago oscuro en 10 días

- Torturando muggles: La historia de un mortífago.

-Todo lo que siempre quiso saber y nunca se atrevió a preguntar sobre las maldiciones imperdonables.

Volvimos al castillo alrededor de las ocho de la tarde, al volver por el pasadizo, Snape estaba allí:

-¡Un profesor! ¡Corre!-Le dije a Dark.

-¿A dónde cree que va, Alonso? – Dijo Snape.

-¿A dónde voy, o de dónde vengo, profesor?

- Conteste a las dos cosas.

Bueno voy a mi habitación, y vengo de Hogsmeade, mañana voy a casa de los Malfoy, y quería comprarles unos regalos. Mire, se los enseñaré.

Al ver los libros de Dark dijo:

-Esto le gustará mucho a Lucius. Pero Black, tienes el pelo demasiado corto para esta cinta.

-Es para cuando crezca – Dijo Dark atusándose el pelo.

- Bueno profesor, si me hubiera pillado antes de ir le hubiera pedido que me acompañara.¡Lástima! Si me disculpa, profesor... Mis libros, Dark... –Dije yo guiñando un ojo.- Adiós

Me fui a mi habitación a coger dinero, más tarde fui a la puerta de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. Unos chicos iban a salir , así que aproveché para entrar. Dark estaba enfrente de la chimenea leyendo un libro titulado "Windewin y el misterio de las cuevas heladas", pero que en realidad era un libro oscuro...muy oscuro...

-Toma, Dark – Le di un saquito de dinero – Por lo de los libros, puedes quedarte la cinta, después de todo me debías un favor. Mañana por la mañana me voy, que te lo pases bien en navidades, no te olvides de mi regalo. Hasta la vistaaa.

Cuando baje a cenar, Draco me había estado buscando todo el día:

-¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Pues ya ves, con el lío de la cabalgata, y bueno me escape del castillo también, luego estuve en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, ¡Normal que no me encontraras!

- Bueno, supongo que no habrás cambiado de opinión. – Dijo esperando que contestara sí.

-¿Sobre qué? – Pregunté

-Sobre venir a mi casa

-¡Oh no!¡Por favor! Noto que no quieres que vaya...¡Y eso me ofende! Obviamente temes que tus padres no te hagan caso si yo estoy allí, pero es normal, le ocurre a todo el mundo. – Dije mientras me levantaba y me iba.

Entonces me acerqué a la mesa de los profesores para despedirme:

-¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Me voy a casa de los Malfoy! ¡Y Draco no quiere que vaya! ¡Feliz navidad profesores! ¡Aprovechen para descansar esta semana sin mí! ¡Hasta la vista!

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, Espía todavía estaba haciendo la maleta. Así que agité mi varita:

-¡Bauleo!

Casi todo lo que había en la habitación se metió en la maleta al instante. Espía parecía muy enfadado.

-Mira Espía, los regalos de los Malfoy.

Espía no parecía estar interesado, así que envolví los regalos con un hechizo, y esperé a que mis compañeras de habitación llegasen.

No tardaron mucho:

- Hola, bueno quería despedirme porque mañana a primera hora me iré a casa de Draco. El pobre no tiene muchas ganas de que vaya, ya sabéis, sus padres me harán mas caso que a él. A todos mis amigos les ocurre lo mismo.

Pansy parecía muy contenta y sonreía maliciosamente.

-¡Vamos Pansy! No disimules...Te mueres de envidia, lo veo en tus ojos. Como los Malfoy no te han invitado a ti... Bueno que lo paséis bien estas navidades. Ahora me voy a dormir. Mañana va a ser un día muy largo. Y divertido, sin duda – Dije mirando a Pansy

DEJAD REVIEWS


	25. La Mansión Malfoy 1º parte

**25 . LA MANSION DE LOS MALFOY****(1º parte)**

Al llegar la mañana Dumbledore estaba en la puerta de Hogwarts despidiendo a los alumnos:

-Hasta luego, profesor Dumbledore, no se preocupe, le enviaré una lechuza.

- Hasta pronto, hasta pronto.

Cuando subimos al expreso, Pansy pasó de largo por el compartimento que Draco había elegido:

-¿No vienes, Pansy? –Pregunté.

-No, yo voy a otro compartimento para los no invitados a la mansión. – Cogió a Arlien de la mano y la llevó con ella.

-Mejor, más sitio – Grité yo – ¡Qué mala es la envidia...!

Entonces Zabini quiso entrar en nuestro vagón, y yo le cerré la puerta en las narices.

Antes de que los demás se sentaran, me tumbé ocupando los asientos de la derecha.

- Crabbe, haz el favor de subir la maleta – Ya que era el más pequeño de los tres.

Casi no podía de lo que pesaba, así que Goyle , "El Fuerte", le ayudó.

-Ves, Goyle es un caballero – Dije yo guiñando un ojo y agitando la mano con el pulgar hacia arriba.

Los tres se sentaron y yo dije:

-Vaya, Goyle¿No te das cuenta de lo que has hecho¡Pobre Arlien! Se ha tenido que ir con Pansy en contra de su voluntad

-¿Yo? A mí me dio la impresión de que fue por tu culpa. – Dijo Goyle.

-¡Es que los hombres no os dais cuenta de nada! Está más claro que el lago del colegio.¡Lo lleva escrito en la cara¡ Lo se desde que llegue!

Draco se estaba riendo.

- Creo que no te entiende. Está loca por tus huesos.

-¡Por el hueso y por la carne!-Dije yo mientras nos reíamos.

Crabbe & Goyle se quedaron serios y se miraron. Seguían sin entenderlo.

-Habrá que explicarlo gráficamente

Saqué dos pintalabios, y en mi cabeza comenzó a sonar una música de concurso.

Draco y yo llenamos la puerta del vagón de corazones, dentro de los cuales ponía "Arlien y Gregory" (Goyle).

Goyle se empezó a reír y a ponerse colorado:

-Bueno sí, sí que lo había notado... – Y soltó una risa tonta.

-Tengo una idea – Le dije a Draco.

Al llegar el expreso a la estacion King's Cross, Draco y yo les dijimos a Crabbe&Goyle se quedaran en el vagón.

Fuimos a buscar a Arlien y dije:

-Arlien¿puedes venir, por favor? Será un momento, Goyle se ha vuelto loco.

Al llegar nuestro vagón Arlien vio la puerta llena de corazones con sus nombres.

- Se empeñó en dibujar para ti.. No le podíamos parar – Dijo Draco.

Goyle empezó a mirar por la ventana, estaba tan rojo como los corazones que habíamos pintado.

-Y dice que no se bajara del expreso hasta que no le des un beso.

Arlien se puso muy roja y echó a correr.

-Eso es que la pones nerviosa – Dije yo- Y ahora por favor Goyle, bájame la maleta.

Nos bajamos del expreso, allí estaba la madre de Draco, que nada mas verle le dio un abrazo.

-Tu debes ser Natalia, estamos encan...¿Ése es Goyle?

Goyle iba pegando saltitos por la estación, y parecía perseguir a Arlien que corría a toda velocidad.

- Le gusta una chica, en el expreso no paraba de escribir corazones.

Draco se rió.

-¡Estoy muy contenta de que te lo pases tan bien! Últimamente está tan serio...Pero bueno, será mejor que vayamos a casa.

Narcissa envió los carritos primero, y después nos envió a nosotros.

Aparecimos frente a una verja que daba a un jardín enormemente grande y precioso.

-¡Qué casa más bonita Draco!

-Luego podemos salir a ver el jardín

Al entrar en la casa me quedé alucinada, las habitaciones eran enormes, y todo estaba muy bien decorado:

-¡Qué maravilla de casa¡Tiene usted mucho estilo y elegancia!

-Muchas gracias, Natalia – Dijo Narcisa muy agradecida e impresionada por mi buena educación.

Lucius salió del salón para recibirnos, al verle me entró un poco de miedo, nunca antes había estado en casa de un mortífago

-Volvemos a encontrarnos – Dijo Lucius tendiéndome la mano.

Mi mano parecía que se iba a dislocar de lo que temblaba.

Parecieron darse cuenta de que yo estaba un poco asustada.

-Te enseñaré tu habitación – Dijo Narcissa.

Subimos por una escalera, y giramos a la izquierda.

-Nuestras habitaciones están a la derecha, y las de invitados a la izquierda. – Explicó Narcissa. – Ahí están los baños.

A continuación bajamos a ver el salón, el comedor y la biblioteca y me dijo:

-La cocina está abajo, con que llames a nuestro elfo doméstico Poty bastará.

Ya era la hora de cenar, así que pasamos al comedor, donde la mesa estaba ya puesta. Lucius se sentó presidiendo la mesa, y Narcissa al otro lado.

-¿Qué tal en el colegio? – Preguntó Narcissa.

-Los profesores no hacen más que preguntar a Potter y a la asquerosa sangresucia Granger, no me extraña que Gryffindor gane tantos puntos. Todos los profesores les tienen enchufe...- Dijo Draco

Narcissa le estaba prestando toda su atención, pero Lucius parecía muy aburrido. Así que yo dije:

-¡Pero no todo es estudiar en el colegio! Ayer mismo organizamos una cabalgata, el profesor Snape fue uno de los protagonistas.

-¿Severus disfrazado de rey mago? – Preguntó Lucius riendo.

- El mismo, y eso no es lo peor, tuvo que pintarse la cara de negro, ya sabe, hacía del rey Baltasar.

Lucius se estaba riendo muy alegremente.

-Eso no es todo, era una oportunidad única, hice que Weasley Junior quedara en ridículo, obligué a Weasley a que hiciera de paje. ¡Se tuvo que poner unas mallas!

- Le está bien empleado, es hora de que se vaya acostumbrando a servir a los demás.

Draco parecía molesto, había dejado de comer, y jugaba con la cuchara en la sopa.

-¡Pero todo el mérito es de Draco, la idea fue suya¿Verdad, Draco?

-Así es, padre, fue idea mía.

Lucius parecía sentirse orgulloso de su hijo, y yo me sentí orgullosa de mí misma.

Después de comer el postre dije:

-¡Ahora tengo una sorpresa! Subiré a por ellos, los tengo en el baúl.

Al llegar arriba cogí uno de los libros para Lucius, la fragancia de Narcissa, y el peluche de Draco.

Bajé abajo con los regalos, y los repartí.

-Les he traído un obsequio para agradecerles su hospitalidad.

- Natalia, no tenías que haberte molestado – Dijo Narcissa.

-¡Oh¡Sí que lo tenia que haber hecho!

Di los regalos a Lucius y a Narcissa, Draco parecía muy contento esperando el suyo.

- Vaya, "Torturando muggles: La historia de un mortifago", es el unico de Jeremías Maquiavelo que me falta.

Di a Draco el suyo.

- "Eau de purasangre", justo se me a acabado esta mañana, muchas gracias.

-¿Puedo darme un poco? – Pregunté a Narcissa.

-¡Por supuesto!

Draco parecía un poco decepcionado con su regalo:

-¿Qué pasa, Draco¿No te gusta?

- No –Dijo Draco tirando su regalo al suelo.

-¡Draco! No seas desagradecido Natalia no tenía que haberte regalado nada a ti- Dijo Lucius

Draco recogió su peluche y dijo:

-Me voy a la cama.

Parecía enfadado.

-Yo también me voy. Buenas noches.

Fui corriendo detrás de Draco:

-¡Draco¡No tenías que haberte ido¡Yo me lo estaba pasando muy bien!

Justo cuando estaba apunto de entrar en su habitación, Draco cerró la puerta y me dio en toda la cara.

Me caí hacia atrás con tal estruendo que el elfo doméstico empezó a gritar:

-¡Asesinato¡Draco ha asesinado a la invitada¡Draco ha asesinado a la invitada! – Grito Poty mientras subía las escaleras.

Al oír esto los padres de Draco también subieron para ver qué es lo que pasaba.

Draco abrió la puerta de la habitación muy asustado.

Me senté y me puse las manos bajo la nariz para que la alfombra no se ensuciase de sangre.

-Yo no... – Empezó a decir Draco.

Lucius había sacado la varita, y tenía un aspecto muy tenebroso, yo pensé que iba a matar a Draco por mi culpa , y antes de que pudiera lanzar un hechizo, di una patada a Draco para que se tirara mientras yo gritaba "NOOO" mirando a Lucius.

-¡Ya basta¡No os peleéis! – Dijo Narcissa muy preocupada.

-¡No te preocupes Natalia¡Solamente es un hechizo para arreglarte la nariz¡Episkey!

Narcissa me llevó al baño, mientras Lucius fue a hablar con Draco. Antes de irme dije:

-No sea demasiado duro con Draco, no pretendía romperme la nariz, sólo hacerme un poco de daño.

Me lavé las manos y la cara:  
-No se lo tengas en cuenta, últimamente está un poco sensible.

- No pasa nada, esto se lo hago al Potter todos los días. Espero no haberle manchado la alfombra, señora Malfoy – Dije yo tímidamente.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada, Poty se encargará de limpiarlo, y no me llames señora Malfoy, puedes llamarme Narcissa. Será mejor que vayas a la cama.

-Oh no, no podría dormir sin antes pedirle disculpas a Draco.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Draco, la puerta estaba abierta, y dentro Lucius le estaba riñendo. Llamé a la puerta y Lucius dijo :

-Pasa.

-Venía a pedirle disculpas a Draco. Me he portado tan mal... ¿Me perdonas, Draco?

-¿Ves? Deberías aprender de Natalia y dejar de ser tan infantil.

-Bueno, señor Malfoy, le aseguro que la infantil soy yo, y no Draco.

- No pasa nada Natalia, fue culpa mía, gracias por la serpiente, es muy bonita.

Yo con toda la confianza me senté en su cama y cogí la serpiente.

-Mira, tiene una cremallera, si la abres puedes esconder aquí cosas, y nadie se dará cuenta, aunque tu padre sí – Dije mirando a Lucius – Pero bueno, ya es hora de dormir, que soñéis con los angelitos.

Vi que Lucius y Draco se miraban extrañados mientras yo salía de la habitación. Di las buenas noches a Narcissa y me fui a la cama.

---------------------------------------------------

Gracias a todos por los rivius, os agradecería que dejarais más, muchos más

En breve estará el capítulo 26: La Mansión Malfoy 2º parte


	26. la Mansión Malfoy 2º parte

Al día siguiente, me levante pronto, no sabía si los Malfoy se habian despertado ya, asi que abrí la puerta de mi habitación con mucho cuidado, y el elfo Poty aparecio alli.

-¿Se han despertado los señores de la casa? – Pregunte yo.

-Si ya se han despertado todos, te están esperando.

Al enterarme de la noticia baje las escaleras de dos en dos en pijama, llevava el que me regalo Sirius (A rayas blancas y negras).

Todos estaban desayunando y se quedaron un poco sorprendidos de verme en pijama:

-¿Deberia haberme cambiado?-Pregunte yo asustada.

- Por supuesto – Dijo Draco - ¿Qué crees que estas en casa de los Weasley?

-¡Ya sé!¡Haremos como que no ha pasado nada!- Subi a mi habitación y me puse una tunica verde de terciopelo, y una capa negra con una gran serpiente bordada, y me puse unos botines negros.

Volvi a bajar a bajo y dije:

-¡Buenos dias!¡Acabo de levantarme!

Mientras desayunábamos, Narcissa explico que ibamos a ir al callejón Diagon de compras.

-¡Que bien gastar dinero es uno de mis pasatiempos ¡ - Dije yo con mucha elegancia. Tenia que estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

Lucius se quedo en casa.

Nos pasamos la mañana comprando, por la tarde Draco y yo salimos a jugar en la nieve con Poty, que hacia de Harry Potter. Draco y yo no parábamos de tirarle bolas de nieve al pobre elfo domestico. Las gafas se le caian todo el rato. Al poco rato salio Lucius:

-¡Draco!¿Cuántas veces te digo que no jueges con Poty?¡Tiene que estar dentro para servirme a mi.

Me quede mirando al alto tejado de la casa, cuando Draco me tiro una bola de nieve que me dio en la espalda.

-¡Tengo una idea!

Draco y yo comenzamos a hacer tres muñecos de nieve, un Harry Potter, un Ron Weasley y una Hermione Granger. Los hechizamos para que se movieran, y comenzamos a tirarles bolas de nieve hasta que se destrozaron.

Nos lo pasamos muy bien toda la tarde.

A las cinco de la tarde Narcissa salio al jardin:

-Es hora de tomar el té – Dijo ella.

-¡Si!¡Té!¡Que fabulosa idea!¡Hace un frio! – Dije yo tiritando mientras no paraban de caer copos de nieve

-Además acaba de llegar tu tía Bellatrix, Draco.

Draco entro corriento dentro de casa, seguido por su madre. Yo al oir el nombre preferi quedarme fuera.

Al poco rato Lucius salio a buscarme:

-Pero...Natalia. ¿No entras?

Yo que casi no me podia tener en pie del viento dije:

-Noo, hace un día tan espléndido... Solo hay un dia asi cada mil años. Esto es lo que llamo yo buen tiempo.

Narcissa se asomo y dijo:

-Ya se lo que te pasa Natalia.

Yo pense "De verdad"

- No tienes que ser tan timida, solo han venido mi hermana y su marido.

Entonces Bellatrix salió, parecia que venia a saludarme.

Ya que habia salido, decidi que era mi oportunidad para entrar, empeze a correr hacia dentro de la casa.

Una vez dentro pense que no habia sido muy buena idea ir a casa de los Malfoy, ya que un hombre de aspecto peligroso estaba charlando con Draco.

-Tu debes ser Natalia – Dijo el extraño señor.

Yo pense que lo mejor era pasar desapercibida, asi que me quede quieta y rigida como una estatua. Oí que una puerta se cerraba detrás mio. Me di la vuelta y vi a Lucius, Narcissa y a Bellatrix.

- Esta es mi hermana Bellatrix.

-Creeme, he oido hablar mucho de ella y de su marido – Dije con voz temblorosa

Rodolphus me ofrecio su mano.

-¡Dos besos! – Me dijo Bellatrix

-Te los dare no sea que me mates...

Bellatrix se rio muy estrepitosamente, yo pense que se habia vuelto loca.

Draco hizo intención de sentarse al lado de su madre, pero yo fui demasiado rapida y me sente ahí, ya que me daba miedo sentarme al lado de Rodolphus, Bellatrix o Lucius.

-¿Desde cuando estas aquí? – Pregunto Bellatrix.

- Desde ayer, creo, estoy un poco confusa en este momento.

Narcissa señalo un plato donde habia galletas y dijo:

-Comed unas pocas.

Yo empeze a comer, ya que si tenia la boca llena, seguramente no me hablarian.

-¿En que casa estas Natalia? – Pregunto Rodolphus.

Me quede un poco extrañada, pero al final respondi.

- En la de los Malfoy - Dije mirando a mi alrededor , pensando que tal vez esto era una trampa, y me habian secuestrado.

Bellatrix se rio como lo habia hecho antes.

-Me refiero en Hogwarts –Dijo Rodolphus.

Esta fue la primera vez en mi vida que sentí vergüenza. El parecio notarlo.

-¿No seras un Gryffindor? – Dijo sacando la varita.

- ¡No,no! Es Slytherin – Dijo Narcissa mientras me daba la vuelta y les enseñaba mi capa.

-Natalia viene de una antigua familia purasangre de España – Explico Lucius, Rodolphus al oir esto escondio la varita. Respiré aliviada. Cada vez me arrepentia mas de haber venido a casa de los Malfoy.

- Si, somos ricos, poderosos y purasangre. – Recorde la carta de los Malfoy

-¿Y en que trabajan tus padres? – Pregunto Lucius con interés.

-Bueno, mi padre trabaja en el ministerio en el departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos. Y mi madre es la dueña de A.M.F, Alonso's Magical Fashion. La mágica moda de los Alonsos. Todos los dependientes me conocen, me dejan llevarme lo que quiera si pagar.

Rodolphus vio el libro que yo le habia regalado a Lucius:

-¿Este libro es nuevo verdad Lucius?¡ Pero si es de Jeremias Maquiavelo!¡Ya me lo pasaras cuando lo termines!

-Me lo regalo Natalia.

- ¡Uhh! Tienes muy buen gusto en cuanto a las Artes Oscuras se refiere. – Dijo Bellatrix

- Si quieren hablar de Artes Oscuras, será mejor que yo suba a mi habitación.

Me levante de la mesa, y dije:

-Ya nos veremos otro dia, hasta luego.

Me dirigi a mi habitación. Nada mas entrar la vi muy vacia, faltaba algo, ¡MI GATO!.

Draco entro a la habitación:

-¡ES UNA EMERGENCIA DRACO!¡ME OLVIDE DE SACAR AL GATO DE LA MALETA!.

-Seguro que se ha axfisiado ya.

Yo abri el baul, pero no estaba alli.

-Que extraño.

-¡Oh no!¿Crees que se habrá evaporado?¡Justo la ventana esta abierta!

-¿No te lo habras dejado en Hogwart? – Dijo Draco.

-Pues ahora que lo dices, es cierto se enfado conmigo, y decidi dejarlo. Bueno tiene caramelos para 3 semanas.

Mientras Draco me estuvo enseñando su colección de objetos oscuros. Muy interesantes todos.

A la hora de la cena, por suerte, los Lestrange ya se habian ido.

Asi que bajamos al comedor y Lucius parecía estar de muy buen humor.

Lucius nos conto trapos sucios de los Weasley, como por ejemplo que al señor Weasley le gustaban los enchufes. Yo añadi sabiamente que seguro que habia metido los dedos en uno.

Esa noche apenas pude dormir, tuve una horrible pesadilla, soñe que el dia de Navidad venian muchos mortifagos a casa de los Malfoy, y me obligaban a confesar que habia practicado Artes Oscuras.

Al dia siguiente baje a desayunar con la tunica.

Narcissa nos dijo que deberíamos empezar ha hacer deberes.

-¡No lo dejes para hoy si lo puedes dejar mañana.

Solo se rieron un poco, asi que dije:

- Naturalmente, esto es broma, ahora mismo vamos, ¿A que si, Draco?

- Venga, empecemos con pociones – Dijo Draco levantándose de la mesa.

- Si, me parece muy apropiado para hoy – Dijo Lucius riéndose.

Draco y yo no entendimos la broma, asi que fuimos a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes de pociones.

Teniamos que hacer una redacción sobre la pocion multijugos.

Draco terminó enseguida, yo tarde un poquito mas.

Justo entonces sono el timbre.

-¿Vamos a ver quien es? – Pregunto Draco.

-La curiosidad mató al gato – Dije yo pensando que podria ser otro mortifago – Pero bueno...Si instes...

Draco y yo salimos a ver quien habia llegado, Draco se puso muy contento de ver al profesor Snape. Yo no tanto.

- Bueno Draco yo creo que tengo que seguir haciendo deberes, el trabajo de pociones me esta costando bastante.

-No pasa nada Natalia, Severus os ayudará con los deberes de pociones.- dijo Lucius

Snape miro mi pergamino.

-¿Y en que tienes el problema?

- Bueno...e...en realidad en la parte practica. Hay tantas pociones que...

-Ese no es problema, podriamos hacer ahora una.

- No se Draco, tengo muchos deberes y quiero terminalos hoy. Casi mejor otro dia.

- Insisto – Dijo Snape mirándome fijamente.

-¡Y yo insisto en que no! No me molesten mas si no no podre terminar los deberes.

Me sente y saque Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Severus es un experto en las Art...En Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Podria ayudaros también.

- No insistas Lucius, estamos de vacaciones.-dijo Snape

Snape comenzó a ojear los libros.

Draco se puso a hacer deberes, y yo tambien.

En seguida llego la hora de comer. Snape se quedo a comer.

-¿Qué tal en el colegio? –Pregunto Lucius a Snape.

-¿Qué tal Goyle? Vi que estaba un poco revuelto en la estacion. – Explico Narcissa.

Draco me miro y nos empezamos a reir.

-Que raro, yo no habia notado nada. – Dijo el profesor Snape.

- Fui invención de Draco y mía, le dijimos a Goyle que a Arlien le gustaba, y el se lo creyo. Luego Natalia y yo pintamos corazones en la puerta del vagon, y dentro de ellos escribimos "Arlien&Gregory"

-Vaya, vaya... – Dijo Snape

-Vamos Severus, no seas tan duro con ellos, al fin y al cabo el joven Goyle se ha enamorado

- Tenia que haberlo visto el otro dia en el expreso, comenzo a dar saltos persiguiendo a Moon – Dijo Narcissa

-¿Quién es esa Moon? –Pregunto Snape

-Desde luego Severus, no conocer a tus propios estudiantes – Dijo Lucius riendo.

-No es culpa suya, la chica no se hace notar, a Draco y a mi en cambio nos conoce todo el colegio.

-Sigo sin caer en quien es esa Moon.

- Tienes que recordarla profesor, un dia hizo explotar un caldero – Recorde yo.

- Y otro dia casi nos mata al mezclar las pociones equivocadas – Aporto Draco.

-Creo que ya caigo. Sin duda hacen una pareja estupenda.

Todos nos reimos.

Al terminar la comida Draco y yo decidimos subir a su habitación:

- Esta vez espero que no me cierres la puerta en las narices. – Dije yo.

- Mira hay una lechuza intentando entrar – Dijo Draco señalando la ventana.

Draco la cogio y dijo:

-¡Una carta de Goyle!Y...¡Es para ti! – Dijo Draco.

Nos sentamos y la leimos:

**Natalia tienes que ayudarme. He escrito varias lechuzas a Arlien pero no me las contesta**

Estoy tan enamorado, llevo tantos años enamorado de ella...Ya no puedo ocultarlo mas ahora que todos lo sabeis.

No he comido desde aquel dia en el expreso.

¿Qué puedo hacer? Necesito tu consejo.

PD: Hola Draco.

-¡Jajajajajajaaj! – Nos reimos mucho al leer la estupida carta de Goyle.

- Estoy hay que contárselo a todos – Dijo Draco mientras me quitaba la carta de las manos – Vamos a leérsela a mis padres.

Una vez llegamos al comedor, Draco dejo la carta en la mesa y dijo:

- Acabamos de recibir una lechuza de Goyle – Dijo Draco.

Narcissa leyó la carta en voz alta:

-¡El chico esta desesperado!

- Entonces sería buena idea invitarlo a nuestra fiesta de Nochebuena.

-¿Fiesta de Nochebuena dice usted señor Malfoy? – Pregunte yo esperando 

- Sí, haremos una fiesta, será muy divertido. 

-Sobre todo porque los padres de ambos se enteraran de todo – Dije yo

- Bueno, subiremos arriba a contestarle – Nada mas decir esto Draco salio corriendo del comedor seguido por mi.

**Amigo Goyle:**

Nos hemos percatado de que estas muy desesperado, de otro modo no te contestaríamos. Hemos de informarte de que Arlien vendra a la fiesta de Nochebuena que el señor Malfoy ofrecera en su mansión

-¿Recalco lo de mansión, Draco? – Pregunte yo.

Draco se empezó a reir.

- Lo tomare como un si – Volvi a coger la pluma y le hize un triple subrayado. – Gilderoy Lockhart...¡El sabe escribir en letra cursiva! –Dije yo muy impresionada.

**Ponte elegante para la cena. Ven vestido de negro, y trae sombrero de copa, una corbata con forma de serpiente de color plata no vendría mal en estos casos. SI tienes alguna sortija pontela tambien, no escatimes detalles.**

- Lo de escamites no se lo que significa pero queda muy bien – Le dije a Draco.

**No estaria mal que la trajeras un obsequio, y otro a nosotros por las molestias.**

Un saludo de tus amigos Draco y Natalia.

Le dimos la carta a la lechuza de Draco y esta se fue volando a entregársela a Goyle.

A la tarde todos estuvimos jugando a Quidditch en el campo que tienen los Malfoy en su jardín.

Yo jugaba con Poty y el Profesor Snape, y el otro equipo lo formaban los Malfoy.

Draco y yo jugábamos de buscadores. Narcissa y Poty eran guardianes y Lucius y Snape cazadores.

El partido estuvo muy emocionante.

Draco y yo no veiamos la snitch. Y cuando la vimos fuimos los dos directos hacia alli, con tal mala fotuna que nos chocamos de frente, a 10 metros del suelo. Snape y Lucius fueron a coger a Draco. Y yo cai al suelo.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es haberme despertado en el Hospital San Mungo.

A la mañana siguiente era ya el día de Nochebuena. Antes de que llegaran los invitados, empezé a provarme tunicas. La de color azul, la de color naranja...Estaba muy nerviosa, así que Narcissa decidio por mí.****

Una túnica negra, con una capa plateada. Y unos botines verdes. En el pelo me hice dos trenzas, muy estilosas. Además Narcissa me presto su perfume Eau de Purasangre.

De repente el timbre sonó. Bellatrix, Rodolphus Lestrange y un hombre que se parecia mucho a Rodolphus entraron a la casa.

Bellatrix y Rodolphus me saludaron, y me presentaron al hermano de Rodolphus, Rabastan. Enseguida llego Goyle con sus padres, este venia muy elegante, tal y como le habia recomendado en la carta, aunque estaba demasiado engominado, y parecia que no se había afeitado para parecer mayor. Casi al mismo tiempo llego Snape. Tambien llegaron los Crabbe, un mortifago llamado Avery. Los Mulciber y los Nott y su hijo, con el que Draco y yo compartimos casa, no se quisieron perder la fiesta. La última en llegar fue Arlien con sus padres, que iba muy elegante. Yo le di un codazo a Goyle.

Todos estabamos en el comedor, en una mesa gigante llena de platos con muy buena pinta. Yo me sente al lado de Goyle, y Draco al de Arlien, Draco y yo lo teniamos todo preparado. Arlien y Goyle estaban sentados juntos.

A la hora de comenzar la cena, alguien llamó a la puerta:

-¿Esperas a alguien mas, Lucius? – Dijo Avery inquieto.

- No... – Dijo Lucius muy extrañado.

El timbre no paraba de sonar.

-Escondamonos – Todos los mortifagos salieron de la habitación escopetados en busca de un escondite.

Como todos se escondian incluso los niños, asi que yo para no ser menos, me escondi en el recibidor, detrás de un jarrón lleno de flores. Hice un poco de hueco entre las flores para ver quien venia.

Narcissa fue a abrir la puerta. Alli estaba un extraño señor muy extraño, si es que se le puede llamar señor. Era pequeño y gordo. Parecia tener joroba. Tenia dos dientes muy grandes y una mano de plata.

Avery que estaba escondido detrás de un tapiz a mi lado intentaba mirar quien habia llegado:

- Es un monstruo – Le dije yo – Ha venido a comerle...

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Dijo el señor.

- Estamos celebrando una reunion privada – Dijo Narcissa que parecia no querer que entrara.

- El Señor Oscuro me ha enviado...

Lucius parecia estar escuchando la conversación, y al ver que era esta cosa lo que habia llegado, bajo las escaleras y llegó hasta la puerta:

- Como te atreves a venir a mi casa... – Dijo Lucius.

- El señor oscuro me envia – Dijo el con una sonrisa maliciosa. Y entro directamente al recibidor sin ser invitado.

Todos los mortifagos salieron de su escondite, al ver esto los niños tambien salieron:

-Nos has dado un buen susto Colagusano – Dijo Avery

- El nombre Colagusano le va muy bien – Le susurre a Draco.

Se sento a cenar entre Rabastan y el señor Nott.

Todos los mortifagos parecian molestos, especialmente Snape, los Lestrange y los Malfoy.

El hijo de los Nott me explico quien era:

- Colagusano fue el que traiciono a los Potter, fingio su asesinato a manos de Sirius Black, y se paso 13 años viviendo como una rata en casa de los Weasley.

-¡Oh...! – Deje hasta de comer de la impresión que me causo.

Colagusano parecia tener mucho hambre, empezo a coger muchas chuletillas.

- Vaya Goyle, esas le gustan mucho a Arlien...Seria una prueba de amor si le quitaras el plato a Colagusano, todos pensaríamos que eres muy valiente... – Le dije al oido, ya que las chuletillas se cuentan entre mis platos favoritos.

Goyle le quito el plato a Colagusano, al que no parecio hacerle mucha gracia la faena.

-¡¡¡Encima de que no está invitado piensa comerse todo!!! –Dije yo indignada mientras me levantaba y ponia los brazos en jarra.

Se oyeron muchos murmullos de aprobación entre los mortifagos.

-¿Y como es que el señor Oscuro te envía? – Pregunto el señor Mulciber que se habia percatado de que Colagusano mentia.

- Bueno...- Colagusano tartamudeo – Desde luego...no se fia de vosotros...

Bellatrix muy ofendida se levanto de la mesa y saco su varita apuntando hacia Colagusano:

-¡¡Yo soy su mas fiel mortifago!! ¡¡Pase trece años en Azkaban antes que renunciar a el!!.

Yo me habia dado cuenta desde que entro de que mentía, ya que yo soy una experta en eso.

-Tranquilizate Bella – Dijo Narcissa.

No nos pongamos nerviosos – Me Dije yo a mi misma con tal mala suerte que tambien lo dije para los demas.

- Natalia tiene razon, vamos a tranquilizarnos – Dijo Lucius mientras Bellatrix se sentaba y guardaba su varita, aunque parecia tenerla a mano.

Goyle le dijo a Arlien:

- ¿No comes una chuletilla?

-No...¡Engordan mucho! – Dijo Arlien horrorizada.

-¿No decias que la gustaban las chuletillas?-Dijo Goyle volviéndose hacia mi.

-¿Pero no te das cuenta? ¡¡La da vergüenza comer delante de ti!! – Dije excusándome– Pero no te preocupes, a mi no me da vergüenza comer delante de nadie. – Dije yo cogiendo unas cuantas.

Los mayores estaban conversando sobre lo mal que les parecia que los sangresucia fueran al colegio con sus hijos.

-¿Y en España tambien van Sangresucia a los colegios? – Me pregunto Rabastan.

- Buff, cantidades de ellos... A Tutiplén... En mi curso de 30, solo 3 eramos purasangre. Pero por supuesto no nos juntábamos con ellos – Añadi ante sus miradas de horror.

Todos me prestaban atención...la ocasión fue perfecta para una mentira:

- Por eso me enviaron mis padres a Hogwarts, pensábamos que aquí todos eran purasangre. ¡¡Que equivocados estaban mis padres...!!

- Si es una vergüenza – Dijo el padre de Crabbe. - ¿Por eso te viniste aquí?

-Bueno, yo superaba en inteligencia, talento, y belleza tambien a todos mis compañeros. Hogwarts es un colegio de fama mundial. Pensaron que sería mas adecuado estudiar aquí.

- Espero que superes a la Sangresucia Granger – Dijo Lucius que no aguantaba que Hermione fuera la mas lista.

-¡Oh Granger! El otro dia mismo, la vi copiando a Potter como hacer la pocion de la suerte...¡Profesor Snape!¡Si esta usted aquí...!Si no se creen que soy la mejor, pregúntenselo al profesor Snape, todos los profesores hablan de mi ...

- Sin duda... – Dijo Snape.

- Yo tambien era de los mejores de la clase en mis tiempos – Dijo Rabastan.- Aunque parezca mentira

Al terminar el postre todos nos levantamos de la mesa, ya que Lucius nos iba a enseñar el nuevo tapiz de su arbol de familia que se remontaba 15 generaciones atrás.

Era un tapiz negro, con los nombres bordados en plata:

- Pero si aquí esta Tonks... Un día vino al colegio y la llene el pelo de chicle

- Es familia nuestra – Dijo Draco

- Desde luego una chica muy encantadora, su pelo es de un color rosa muy fino – Dije excusándome

- Pero prefeririamos que no lo fuera – Dijo Bellatrix.

- Desde luego el chicle era indestructible... – Dije yo volviendo a contar la historia.

- Es verdad, yo lo vi. A Dumbledore tambien se le lleno la barba de chicle... – Dijo Draco riéndose.

Todos los mortifagos parecian muy impresionados, incluso me aplaudian. Yo tambien me aplaudia.

- Sin duda, tu serás uno de los nuestros – Dijo Rodolphus Lestrange.

-¿Y nunca has practicado las Artes Oscuras? – Pregunto Rabastan

- M...Déjeme pensar...Pues va a ser que no.

- Aaaa...Yo no me lo creo – Dijo Bellatrix riéndose – Pero casualmente hay una forma muy sencilla de averiguar si es verdad o no.

-¿A si?¿La hay? – Pregunte.

-Casualmente hemos traido un detector de mentiras...

-...Que bien podiamos utilizar con Colagusano – Dije yo señalándole con el dedo.

-¿Conmigo? – Pregunto Colagusano entonces se convirtió en rata y se fue.

- Que pena, hubiese sido una buena idea – Dijo Bellatrix que saco del bolso de su tunica una bola de cristal – Se pone roja si mientes, y verde si dices la verdad.

- Vaya...

-¿Has practicado alguna vez las Artes Oscuras? – Pregunto Bellatrix

-¡Nunca!¡Lo juro!¡Que le caiga un rayo a Edward Narrow, prefecto de Slytherin y golpeador en el equipo de quidditch, si miento!

La bola de Bellatrix se empezo a poner muy roja

- Vaya – Dijo Bellatrix – Nunca he visto un rojo tan intenso. Cuentanos como fue.

-Bueno yo... mi gato, era un sangresucia y...bueno le converti en el gato que tengo en la escuela. Le obligo a torturar a los sangresucia...

-Vaya... Eso es impresionante para alguien de tu edad – Dijo Bellatrix.

- Espía...¿ es un niño?¡Por eso estabas tan preocupada cuando no lo encontraste en la maleta!

- Es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar...Bueno ¿Qué tal si bailamos un poco?


	27. Mortífagos hasta en la sopa

Draco y yo salimos a ver quien habia llegado, Draco se puso muy contento de ver al profesor Snape. Yo no tanto.

- Bueno Draco yo creo que tengo que seguir haciendo deberes, el trabajo de pociones me esta costando bastante.

-No pasa nada Natalia, Severus os ayudará con los deberes de pociones.

Snape miro mi pergamino.

-¿Y en que tienes el problema?

- Bueno...e...en realidad en la parte practica. Hay tantas pociones que...

-Ese no es problema, podriamos hacer ahora una.

- No se Draco, tengo muchos deberes y quiero terminalos hoy. Casi mejor otro dia.

- Insisto – Dijo Snape mirándome fijamente.

-¡Y yo insisto en que no! No me molesten mas si no no podre terminar los deberes.

Me sente y saque Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Severus es un experto en las Art...En Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Podria ayudaros también.

- No insistas Lucius, estamos de vacaciones.

Snape comenzó a ojear los libros.

Draco se puso a hacer deberes, y yo tambien.

En seguida llego la hora de comer. Snape se quedo a comer.

-¿Qué tal en el colegio? –Pregunto Lucius a Snape.

-¿Qué tal Goyle?Vi que estaba un poco revuelto en la estacion. – Explico Narcissa.

Draco me miro y nos empezamos a reir.

-Que raro, yo no habia notado nada. – Dijo el profesor Snape.

- Fui invención de Draco y mía, le dijimos a Goyle que a Arlien le gustaba, y el se lo creyo. Luego Natalia y yo pintamos corazones en la puerta del vagon, y dentro de ellos escribimos "Arlien&Gregory"

-Vaya, vaya... – Dijo Snape

-Vamos Severus, no sers tan duro con ellos, al fin y al cabo el joven Goyle se ha enamorado

- Tenia que haberlo visto el otro dia en el expreso, comenzo a dar saltos persiguiendo a Moon – Dijo Narcissa

-¿Quién es esa Moon? –Pregunto Snape

-Desde luego Severus, no conocer a tus propios estudiantes – Dijo Lucius riendo.

-No es culpa suya, la chica no se hace notar, a Draco y a mi en cambio nos conoce todo el colegio.

-Sigo sin caer en quien es esa Moon.

- Tienes que recordarla profesor, un dia hizo explotar un caldero – Recorde yo.

- Y otro dia casi nos mata al mezclar las pociones equivocadas – Aporto Draco.

-Creo que ya caigo. Sin duda hacen una pareja estupenda.

Todos nos reimos.

Al terminar la comida Draco y yo decidimos subir a su habitación:

- Esta vez espero que no me cierres la puerta en las narices. – Dije yo.

- Mira hay una lechuza intentando entrar – Dijo Draco señalando la ventana.

Draco la cogio y dijo:

-¡Una carta de Goyle!Y...¡Es para ti! – Dijo Draco.

Nos sentamos y la leimos:

**Natalia tienes que ayudarme. He escrito varias lechuzas a Arlien pero no me las contesta**

Estoy tan enamorado, llevo tantos años enamorado de ella...Ya no puedo ocultarlo mas ahora que todos lo sabeis.

No he comido desde aquel dia en el expreso.

¿Qué puedo hacer?Necesito tu consejo.

PD: Hola Draco.

-¡Jajajajajajaaj! – Nos reimos mucho al leer la estupida carta de Goyle.

- Estoy hay que contárselo a todos – Dijo Draco mientras me quitaba la carta de las manos – Vamos a leérsela a mis padres.

Una vez llegamos al comedor, Draco dejo la carta en la mesa y dijo:

- Acabamos de recibir una lechuza de Goyle – Dijo Draco.

Narcissa leyó la carta en voz alta:

-¡El chico esta desesperado!

- Entonces sería buena idea a nuestra fiesta de Nochebuena.

-¿Fiesta de Nochebuena dice usted señor Malfoy? – Pregunte yo esperando

- Sí, haremos una fiesta, será muy divertido.

-Sobre todo porque los padres de ambos se enteraran de todo – Dije yo

- Bueno, subiremos arriba a contestarle – Nada mas decir esto Draco salio corriendo del comedor seguido por mi.

**Amigo Goyle:**

Nos hemos percatado de que estas muy desesperado, de otro modo no te contestaríamos. Hemos de informarte de que Arlien vendra a la fiesta de Nochebuena que el señor Malfoy ofrecera en su mansión

-¿Recalco lo de mansión, Draco? – Pregunte yo.

Draco se empezó a reir.

- Lo tomare como un si – Volvi a coger la pluma y he hize un triple subrayado. – Gilderoy Lockhart...¡El sabe escribir en letra cursiva! –Dije yo muy impresionada.

**Ponte elegante para la cena. Ven vestido de negro, y trae sombrero de copa, un corbata con forma de serpiente de color plata no vendría mal en estos casos. SI tienes alguna sotija pontela tambien, no escatimes detalles.**

- Lo de escamites no se lo que significa pero queda muy bien – Le dije a Draco.

**No estaria mal que la trajeras un obsequio, y otro a nosotros por las molestias.**

Un saludo de tus amigos Draco y Natalia.

Le dimos la carta a la lechuza de Draco y esta se fue volando a entregársela a Goyle.

A la tarde todos estuvimos jugando a Quidditch en el campo que tienen los Malfoy en su jardín.

Yo jugaba con Poty y el Profesor Snape, y el otro equipo lo formaban los Malfoy.

Draco y yo jugábamos de buscadores. Narcissa y Poty eran guardianes y Lucius y Snape cazadores.

El partido estuvo muy emocionante.

Draco y yo no veiamos la snitch. Y cuando la vimos fuimos los directos hacia alli, con tal mala fotuna que nos chocamos de frente, a 10 metros del suelo. Snape y Lucius fueron a coger a Draco. Y yo cai al suelo.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es haberme despertado en el Hospital San Mungo.

A la mañana siguiente era ya el día de Nochebuena. Antes de que llegaran los invitados, empezé a provarme tunicas. La de color azul, la de color naranja...Estaba muy nerviosa, así que Narcissa decidio por mí.****

Una túnica negra, con una capa plateada. Y unos botines verdes. En el pelo me hice dos trenzas, muy estilosas. Además Narcissa me presto su perfume Eau de Purasangre.

De repente el timbre sonó. Bellatrix, Rodolphus Lestrange y un hombre que se parecia mucho a Rodolphus entraron a la casa.

Bellatrix y Rodolphus me saludaron, y me presentaron al hermano de Rodolphus, Rabastan. Enseguida llego Goyle con sus padres, este venia muy elegante, tal y como le habia recomendado en la carta, aunque estaba demasiado engominado, y parecia que no se había afeitado para parecer mayor. Casi al mismo tiempo llego Snape. Tambien llegaron los Crabbe, un mortifago llamado Avery. Los Mulciber y los Nott y su hijo, con el que Draco y yo compartimos casa, no se quisieron perder la fiesta. La última en llegar fue Arlien con sus padres, que iba muy elegante. Yo le di un codazo a Goyle.

Todos estabamos en el comedor, en una mesa gigante llena de platos con muy buena pinta. Yo me sente al lado de Goyle, y Draco al de Arlien, Draco y yo lo teniamos todo preparado. Arlien y Goyle estaban sentados juntos.

A la hora de comenzar la cena, alguien llamó a la puerta:

-¿Esperas a alguien mas, Lucius? – Dijo Avery inquieto.

- No... – Dijo Lucius muy extrañado.

El timbre no paraba de sonar.

-Escondamonos – Todos los mortifagos salieron de la habitación escopetados en busca de un escondite.

Como todos se escondian incluso los niños, asi que yo para no ser menos, me escondi en el recibidor, detrás de un jarrón lleno de flores. Hice un poco de hueco entre las flores para ver quien venia.

Narcissa fue a abrir la puerta. Alli estaba un extraño señor muy extraño, si es que se le puede llamar señor. Era pequeño y gordo. Parecia tener joroba. Tenia dos dientes muy grandes y una mano de plata.

Avery que estaba escondido detrás de un tapiz a mi lado intentaba mirar quien habia llegado:

- Es un monstruo – Le dije yo – Ha venido a comerle...

- ¿Puedo pasar? – Dijo el señor.

- Estamos celebrando una reunion privada – Dijo Narcissa que parecia no querer que entrara.

- El Señor Oscuro me ha enviado...

Lucius parecia estar escuchando la conversación, y al ver que era esta cosa lo que habia llegado, bajo las escaleras y llegó hasta la puerta:

- Como te atreves a venir a mi casa... – Dijo Lucius.

- El señor oscuro me envia – Dijo el con una sonrisa maliciosa. Y entro directamente al recibidor sin ser invitado.

Todos los mortifagos salieron de su escondite, al ver esto los niños tambien salieron:

-Nos has dado un buen susto Colagusano – Dijo Avery

- El nombre Colagusano le va muy bien – Le susurre a Draco.

Se sento a cenar entre Rabastan y el señor Nott.

Todos los mortifagos parecian molestos, especialmente Snape, los Lestrange y los Malfoy.

El hijo de los Nott me explico quien era:

- Colagusano fue el que traiciono a los Potter, fingio su asesinato a manos de Sirius Black, y se paso 13 años viviendo como una rata en casa de los Weasley.

-¡Oh...! – Deje hasta de comer de la impresión que me causo.

Colagusano parecia tener mucho hambre, empezo a coger muchas chuletillas.

- Vaya Goyle, esas le gustan mucho a Arlien...Seria una prueba de amor si le quitaras el plato a Colagusano, todos pensaríamos que eres muy valiente... – Le dije al oido, ya que las chuletillas se cuentan entre mis platos favoritos.

Goyle le quito el plato a Colagusano, al que no parecio hacerle mucha gracia la faena.

-¡¡¡Encima de que no está invitado piensa comerse todo!!! –Dije yo indignada mientras me levantaba y ponia los brazos en jarra.

Se oyeron muchos murmullos de aprobación entre los mortifagos.

-¿Y como es que el señor Oscuro te envía? – Pregunto el señor Mulciber que se habia percatado de que Colagusano mentia.

- Bueno...- Colagusano tartamudeo – Desde luego...no se fia de vosotros...

Bellatrix muy ofendida se levanto de la mesa y saco su varita apuntando hacia Colagusano:

-¡¡Yo soy su mas fiel mortifago!! ¡¡Pase trece años en Azkaban antes que renunciar a el!!.

Yo me habia dado cuenta desde que entro de que mentía, ya que yo soy una experta en eso.

-Tranquilizate Bella – Dijo Narcissa.

No nos pongamos nerviosos – Dije yo me dije a mi misma con tal mala suerte que tambien lo dije para los demas.

- Natalia tiene razon, vamos a tranquilizarnos – Dijo Lucius mientras Bellatrix se sentaba y guardaba su varita, aunque parecia tenerla a mano.

Goyle le dijo a Arlien:

- ¿No comes una chuletilla?

-No...¡Engordan mucho! – Dijo Arlien horrorizada.

-¿No decias quela gustaban las chuletillas?-Dijo Goyle volviéndose hacia mi.

-¿Pero no te das cuenta?¡¡La da vergüenza comer delante de ti!! – Dije excusándome– Pero no te preocupes, a mi no me da vergüenza comer delante de nadie. – Dije yo cogiendo unas cuentas.

Los mayores estaban conversando sobre lo mal que les parecia que los sangresucia fueran al colegio con sus hijos.

-¿Y en España tambien van Sangresucia a los colegios? – Me pregunto Rabastan.

- Buff, cantidades de ellos... A Tutiplén... En mi curso de 30, solo 3 eramos purasangre. Pero por supuesto no nos juntábamos con ellos – Añadi ante sus miradas de horror.

Todos me prestaban atención...la ocasión fue perfecta para una mentira:

- Por eso me enviaron mis padres a Hogwarts, pensábamos que aquí todos eran purasangre. ¡¡Que equivocados estaban mis padres...!!

- Si es una vergüenza – Dijo el padre de Crabbe. - ¿Por eso te viniste aquí?

-Bueno, yo superaba en inteligencia, talento, y belleza tambien a todos mis compañeros. Hogwarts es un colegio bastante de fama mundial. Pensaron que sería mas adecuado estudiar aquí.

- Espero que superes a la Sangresucia Granger – Dijo Lucius que no aguantaba que Hermione fuera la mas lista.

-¡Oh Granger! El otro dia mismo, la vi copiando a Potter como hacer la pocion de la suerte...¡Profesor Snape!¡Si esta usted aquí...!Si no se creen que soy la mejor, pregúntenselo al profesor Snape, todos los profesores hablan de mi ...

- Sin duda... – Dijo Snape.

- Yo tambien era de los mejores de la clase en mis tiempos – Dijo Rabastan.

Al terminar el postre todos nos levantamos de la mesa, ya que Lucius nos iba a enseñar el nuevo tapiz de su arbol de familia que se remontaba 15 generaciones atrás.

Era un tapiz negro, con los nombres bordados en plata:

- Pero si aquí esta Tonks... Un día vino al colegio y la llene el pelo de chicle

- Es familia nuestra – Dijo Draco

- Desde luego una chica muy encantadora, su pelo es de un color rosa muy fino – Dije excusándome

- Pero prefeririamos que no lo fuera – Dijo Bellatrix.

- Desde luego el chicle era indestructible... – Dije yo volviendo a contar la historia.

- Es verdad, yo lo vio. A Dumbledore tambien se le lleno la barba de chicle... – Dijo Draco riéndose.

Todos los mortifagos parecian muy impresionados, incluso me aplaudian. Yo tambien me aplaudia.

- Sin duda, tu sera uno de los nuestros – Dijo Rodolphus Lestrange.

-¿Y nunca has practicado las Artes Oscuras? – Pregunto Rabastan

- M...Déjeme pensar...Pues va a ser que no.

- Aaaa...Yo no me lo creo – Dijo Bellatrix riéndose – Pero casualmente hay una forma muy sencilla de averiguar si es verdad o no.

-¿A si?¿La hay? – Pregunte.

-Casualmente hemos traido un detector de mentiras...

-...Que bien podiamos utilizar con Colagusano – Dije yo señalándole con el dedo.

-¿Conmigo? – Pregunto Colagusano entonces se convirtió en rata y se fue.

- Que pena, hubiese sido una buena idea – Dijo Bellatrix que saco del bolso de su tunica una bola de cristal – Se pone roja si mientes, y verde y si dices la verdad.

- Vaya...

-¿Has practicado alguna vez las Artes Oscuras? – Pregunto Bellatrix

-¡Nunca!¡Lo juro!¡Que le caiga un rayo a Edward Narrow, prefecto de Slytherin y golpeador en el equipo de quidditch, si miento!

La bola de Bellatrix se empezo a poner muy roja

- Vaya – Dijo Bellatrix – Nunca he visto un rojo tan intenso. Cuentanos como fue.

-Bueno yo... mi gato, era un sangresucia y...bueno le converti en el gato que tengo en la escuela. Le obligo a torturar a los sangresucia...

-Vaya... Eso es impresionante para alguien de tu edad – Dijo Bellatrix.

- Espía...¿ es un niño?¡Por eso estabas tan preocupada cuando no lo encontraste en la maleta!

- Es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar...Bueno ¿Qué tal si bailamos un poco?


	28. La Traición

Al día siguiente me levante muy cansada, había estado bailando mucho con Rabastan y con Avery. Me levante justo para abrir los regalos.

Narcissa me regalo Eau de pura sangre linea jóvenes brujas. Mis padres me regalaron mucha ropa. Draco me regalo el mismo peluche que yo le habia regalado a el.

Parece ser que Dark no se acordo de mandarme la carpeta, pero si Gilderoy Lockhart me habia mandado toda una colección de productos escolares Lockhart.

Mis regalos resultaron un éxito!

Cuando todos estabamos sentados, alguien llamo a la puerta.

Lucius echo a correr escaleras arriba y se escondió.

Narcissa fue a abrir la puerta y Draco y yo nos fuimos a ver quien era, al llegar a la puerta, pense que hubiese sido mejor la opcion de quedarme en el comedor:

-¡¡NATALIA IDAIRA ALONSO!!-Grito mi madre muy enfadada.

- Esto debe ser un sueño...Si, un sueño...Lo mejor sera dormirme para despertarme – Corri hacia mi habitación, y me meti en la cama tapándome con las sabanas hasta arriba.

Pronto escuche unos pasos que subian las escaleras, yo me TAPE con la almohada también.

De repente alguien me destapó:

-¡Mama que sorpresa!- Dije yo

-¿Qué crees que haces? – Dijo mi madre muy enfadada

Yo me levante enseguida y vi que en la habitación tambien estaba mi padres, los señores malfoy, Draco, el profesor Snape e incluso el elfo doméstico.

-¿POR QUÉ NO NOS DIJISTE QUE VENIAS A PASAR UNOS DÍAS AQUÍ?

-¿Cómo...? En la lechuza que me enviasteis decías que me dejabais venir, y que además vosotros estaríaís muy ocupados con las rebajas de navidad y preparando nuevos diseños para la proxima temporada... – Dije yo intentando que no se notará lo orgullosa que estaba por la inveccion instantánea.

-¿De que me estas hablando? – Grito mi madre.

- ¿No recibiste mi carta?

- Si, la tengo aquí mismo – Mi madre sacó de su bolso AMF una carta y la leyó en alto.

**Queridos Mama y Papa:**

Me siento muy sola en Hogwarts. Venid a visitarme un día tan pronto como sea posible.

  
Yo enseguida fui a ver la carta, esto me olia a chamusquina.

- Tus padres han ido esta mañana a Hogwarts y al no encontrarte allí yo les traje aquí – Explico el profesor Snape mientras yo observaba la carta.

- ¡Acaso no reconoceis la letra de vuestra hija! ¡Me ofende! ¡Queriais que no pasara las navidades en casa! ¡Y ahora me echaís a mi la culpa...! – Me tire en la cama y empezé a llorar, por supuesto no de verdad.

Mi madre, Narcissa y Potty fueron a consolarme y me empezaron a dar palmaditas en la espalda:

-Eso no es verdad Natalia. Sabes que si queriamos que fueras... – Dijo mi madre

- Reconozco esta letra – Dijo el profesor Snape que habia cogido la carta. – Es la letra de Pansy Parkinson.

Yo me quede muy sorprendida:

-¿Pansy?

-¿Quién es esa Pansy? – Dijo mi padre – Nunca nos has hablado de ella

- Creí que era mi amiga – Dije lanzándome de nuevo a la cama y dando puñetazos al colchon para disimular lo enfadada que estaba y entonces pensé : "Cerebro mío, recuerda este nombre Pansy Parkinson".

Lucius parecía un poco confundido:

-¿Qué significa todo esto?

- Pansy tenía envidia de que ustedes tan amablemente me hubieran invitado a su casa. ¡Está enamorada de Draco!

Draco que hasta entonces había estado riéndose se quedó muy serio.

- Siempre me ha tenido envidia porque soy mas guapa, mas simpatica, mas lista, mas adinerada, y mas poderosa que ella – Confesé yo.

-¡Que mala es la envidia! – Dijo Narcissa que me rodeaba los hombros con su brazo.

- Pero yo no la guardo rencor... – Dije yo para quedar bien mirando al profesor Snape.

-¡De eso nada!¡nadie se rie de los Alonso! – Dijo mi padre.- Si tu no te vengas de ella lo haremos nosotros.

Lucius Malfoy parecía estar muy de acuerdo con mi padre:

- Los Parkinson nunca ha sido una familia de Alto-Standing. No se podía esperar otra cosa de ellos.

- Lo mejor sera comunicárselo a los Parkinson – Dijo Snape.

No lo habia visto tan contento desde que Harry Potter se cayó de su escoba.

- Ire ahora mismo a avisarles – Dijo Snape.

Mientras mis padres bajaron con los Malfoy al salón.

- Ya era hora de que nos conociésemos – Dijo Lucius.

- No nos hemos presentado – Dijo mi padre tendiéndole la mano a Lucius –Me llamo Manu Alonso, pero mis amigos me llaman Magic Alonso.

Yo me puse a mirar al techo.¡Que lámpara tan divina tenian los Malfoy!

- Que casualidad Natalia, como a ti... – Susurró Draco mirándome maliciosamente.

- Es mi padre, no puedo denunciarlo por plagio.- Dije yo.

- Yo soy Olivia Alonso(1) – Se presento mi madre.

Mi madre comenzó a hablar con Narcissa sobre AMF. Alonso's Magical Fashion.

Lucius comenzó a hablarle a mi padre sobre la maldición que no me atrevo a decir, bueno si, la maldición CRUCCIO(2). A mi padre no le interesaba el tema, asi que dijo:

- Nosotros hemos sacado una nueva linea de pantalones, le hemos llamado : "Pantalones Cruccio, si no le gustan, se los lleva sucios".Jajajaja(3)

Yo me di cuenta de que Lucius pensaba que mi padre estaba un poco loco, pero no parecia importarle, ya que empezó a reirse. Debia estar acostumbrado a tratar con locos.

- Me encantaria uno de esos – Dijo Lucius

- ¡Oh! Cuando llegemos a España en seguida os enviaremos un lote de productos AMF. EN agradecimiento por vuestra hospitalidad con Natalia. Sabemos que no es facil aguantarla.

A mi eso me sentó muy mal. No tuve tiempo de decir nada, ya que el profesor Snape había llamado a la puerta y acababa de llegar con los Parkinson , que llevavan a Pansy agarrada por la oreja.

Peró antes de abrir Lucius fue corriendo a esconderse detrás del tapiz seguido por mi padre:

-¿a dónde va?-Pregunto Lucius

- Donde fueres, haz lo que vieres – Dijo mi padre encogiéndose de hombros y metiendose tras el tapiz

Nada mas entrar los Parkinson con Snape yo fui a abrazar a Pansy.

- Yo pensé que eras mi amiga Pansy... - Y volví a ponerme a llorar. Algun día os contaré el truco

Pansy parecía muy sorpendida.

-Lo sentimos mucho, el profesor Snape ya nos lo ha contado todo.-dijo el padre de Pansy

- Pansy niega haber falsificado las dos primeras cartas.- Dijo el Profesor Snape.

-¡Oh!Pobre Pansy, ya no recuerda lo que ha hecho... Sin duda tiene remordimientos – Dije yo muy compasiva.

-¿Tu recuerdas lo que pasó Natalia?-Dijo el profesor Snape.

-Yo iba a enviar mis cartas...Pansy se ofreció a llevármelas...Yo no sabía porqué se mostraba tan amable...-Dije yo y me eche a llorar de nuevo.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-Dijo Pansy.

-Pansy tiene un poco de envidia, en el tren no se quiso sentar con nosotros, dijo que iba a otro compartimento para los no invitados a mi casa. – Dijo Draco que parecía haberle sentado muy mal que Pansy estuviera enamorada de el.

- Es verdad, todos mis amigos se lo pueden contar: Crabbe, Goyle, Arlien, Millicent, Nott, Zabini, Montague, Terence Huggs, la señora del carrito, Marcus Flint...

- Marcus Flint ya no esta en el colegio.. – Dijo Snape.

-Pero su memoria sigue entre nosotros...

- Lamentamos lo ocurrido – La madre de Pansy no sabia como pedir perdon – Me cuesta mucho creer que todo esto lo halla hecho Pansy. Aun así, recibira un severo castigo

-Ahora que está todo solucionado, creo que es el momento de irnos, espero que perdones a Pansy – Dijo el Señor Parkinson.

- Puedes estar tranquila Pansy, me has hecho mucho daño, pero yo te perdono - Yo la di mi mano en señal de despedida.

Pansy parecia muy enfadada.

-Señores Alonso, señora Malfoy, profesor Snape... – Dijo el padre de Pansy mientras los tres salian de la sala detrás de la señora Malfoy

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Lucius y mi padre salieron del escondite.

- Es hora de recoger tus cosas Natalia – Dijo mi madre.

-Quizá será mejor que se queden a cenar – Insistio Lucius.

Y asi fue, nos quedamos a cenar. Cuando terminó la cena subí a mi habitación y dije sacando la varita:

-¡BAULEO!

Mire por ultima vez la habitación, y baje al comedor arrastrando mi baúl.

-Ya estoy.

- Una cena excelente –Dijo mi padre mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Si, muchas gracias – Mi madre también se levantó de la mesa

- No hay de que – Dijo Narcissa.

Narcissa, Draco y Lucius se levantaron de la mesa también.

Mientras mis padres se despedían de los señores Malfoy, yo me despedi de Draco:

-Bueno Draco, muchas gracias, me lo he pasado muy bien – Dije dándole la mano

- Si bueno, yo tambien. Nos vemos en la escuela.

- Vale.

Tambien me despedí de Lucius y Narcissa:

-Espero verles pronto, muchas gracias.

Cuando ya nos habiamos despedido del todo, mis padres me llevaron en coche volador hasta la estación King Cross:

-Bueno Natalia, sube al expreso, no sea que lo vayas a perder – Dijo mi madre mientras me daban el ticket del expreso.

Me despedí de ellos y subi al expreso.

Una vez dentro me acorde de que tenia que visitar a Gilderoy Lockhart, asi que me baje por el otro lado del expreso, y volvi a estar en el anden.

Fue muy difícil ocultarme alli, ya que mis padres podrían verme, pero afortunadamente habia mucha gente en el anden.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1).Olivia Alonso: Mi madre se ha empeñao en llamarse así, pero en realidad se llama Juany. ¡Hola Mami!

(2)Cruccio : Ya sabeis, Cruccio, para torturar a seres vivos(Desde personas hasta muggles, pasando por cocodrilos)

(3)Pantalones Cruccio, si no le gustan se los lleva sucios: Gracias por la idea Bea.


	29. Autobús Noctámbulo Mal Presagio

**CAPÍTULO 29: **

Autobús Noctámbulo Mal Presagio

Caminé un poco, para pensar en qué transporte podría ir. Y a los minutos di con la respuesta:

-¡El autobús noctámbulo!- Exclamé.

Tan sólo había un problema: yo nunca había viajado en el autobús noctámbulo, así que no sabia que debía hacer.

Entonces, saqué la varita y al segundo un autobús muy alto apareció frente a mí.

Me quedé muy asustada, ya que no sabía si ese era el autobús verdadero, o era uno falso. Un chico muy amable salió del autobús y leyó una pequeña tarjetita:

- Bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para magos abandonados a su suerte. Alargue la varita, suba a bordo y lo llevaremos a donde quiera. Me llamo Stan Shunpike, y estaré a su disposición esta noche.

-¿Seguro que éste es el verdadero autobús noctámbulo?-Dije inspeccionando la pintura del autobús.

-Tan seguro como que me llamo Stan – Dijo el chico, que bajó del autobús para coger mi baúl.

Casi no podía levantarlo así que le tuve que ayudar a subirlo.

-¿Cuánto seria un viaje hasta el hospital San Mungo?-Pregunté rebuscando monedas en mi bolsillo.

-11 sickles – Respondió el joven Stan

Yo pagué los once sickles. Y me tiré con aire triunfal en la cama que estaba más cerca del conductor.

Stan se agarró a la barra al lado de mi cama y se quedó mirándome extrañado.

Yo pensé: "¿No me habré peinado hoy?" Pero entonces me dí cuenta de que seguramente sería que me había reconocido. Claro, la gente famosa, seguro que no usa este transporte...

Yo me puse mis gafas de sol, aquellas que Horatio, ( H secretamente)me regaló:

-Oye, Stan, amigo, no le digas a nadie que me has visto aquí... Ya sabes, no quiero salir en Corazón de Bruja. La próxima vez, te firmaré un autógrafo

-¿Quién eres?

-¡Ay¡Ahora no te hagas el tonto¡Te he visto mirándome! Soy Natalia Alonso, aunque claro, tú ya lo sabías. Voy a ver a mi gran amigo Gilderoy Lockhart.

-¿Gilderoy Lockhart?- Preguntó con los ojos abiertos.

-Claro, no te suena, como no es tan conocido como yo...

-¡Por supuesto que le conozco¡He oído hablar mucho de él!- Stan estaba impresionado

-Pero no hablemos de él, si no de mí... ¿Sabes que estoy en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin? Soy cazadora, y sin duda una de las mejores, qué digo una de las mejores¡La mejor! Es que soy muy modesta ¿Sabes?

-Vaya, yo también fui cazador en mi época en Hogwarts, y capitán del equipo

- Seguro que podrías venir un día a verme jugar, quedarías muy impresionado

El autobús paró en seco, y salí disparada hacia un cristal donde me quedé aplastada. Yo no me movía, eso fue sólo unos minutos, porque el autobús despegó y me caí para atrás y me di con una barra en la cabeza.

Stan seguía mirándome.

-¡Ayúdame a levantarme¿No¡Exijo un cinturón de seguridad!

Una bruja estaba asomada a la barandilla del tercer piso. El autobús volvió a frenar, y la bruja cayó hasta el piso de abajo.

-¡¡¡AL HOSPITAL SAN MUNGOOOO!-Gritó Stan.

-Sí, ahí es donde voy, creí habértelo dicho antes – Dije yo que no entendía qué estaba pasando. Ah, sí. Sí que lo entendía. Esto debía ser una obra de teatro y sin duda yo era la protagonista.

El autobús noctámbulo llego a San Mungo, allí cogieron a la bruja y la bajaron. Yo arrastré mi baúl para bajar:

-Te mandaré una lechuza – Dije a Stan

El conductor Ernie y Stan intentaban bajar a la bruja, pero Stan dio un traspiés y se retorció el tobillo. Ernie se hizo una bola, y comenzó a rodar carretera abajo.

-¡ERNIEE!-Gritaba Stan que se retorcía de dolor mientras veía que Ernie se iba rodando.

Vi que un medico salía para ver qué pasaba

-¡_STAN REPARUS_!- Grité yo mientras apuntaba con la varita la pierna de Stan.

Y para mi sorpresa y la suya... ¡La pierna se volvió de MADERA!

-¡Joven!-Gritó el medico.

-¡No sé qué le ha pasado...!

-¡Se dice Reparo, no reparus!-Gritó el medico mientras miraba la pierna de Stan

- Ah... En mis apuntes venia así – Me excusé yo – De todas formas siempre se puede tallar hasta encontrar su forma inicial

-¡_PIERNA PALUS TALLARUS_!-Grité de nuevo.

De pronto, alrededor de Stan se formó una gran nubareda de serrín.¡Algo extraño estaba sucediendo!

El médico le levanto la pernera del pantalón, y descubrimos que la pierna ahora era tan fina como un palillo. De repente una camilla salió sola del Hospital junto a unos médicos, que en seguida se llevaron a Stan y la bruja.

-¡¡Llévenselos, antes de que esta muchachita haga algo más!!-Gritó un medico para mi sorpresa.

-¿Me está culpando de lo ocurrido¡Si usted hubiese hecho su trabajo y hubiese actuado a tiempo nada de esto habría sucedido!- Grité yo pataleando.

En ese mismo instante alguien me cogió por los hombros. Yo me giré muy sobresaltada y vi, nada más y nada menos, que... ¡Al profesor Lupin!

-¡Profesor! – Grité

-Vaya, Natalia, veo que has estado repasando la lección estas Navidades, si sigues así, sin duda te convertirás en una magnífica Sanadora – Dijo Lupin

-¡Y que lo diga! Pero mi verdadera vocación es convertirme en la Ministra de Magia más joven de la historia. Seguro que tendría su voto ¿Verdad, profesor? Jajajajaajajaja

-Será mejor que entremos – Dijo Lupin -¿Cómo es que el autobús noctámbulo no arranca?- Lupin miró extrañado el autobús

-No se preocupe, profesor. El conductor, Ernie, se ha ido rodando calle abajo, nadie sabe a dónde se ha ido, quizá se esté inventando una nueva forma de transporte.

Lupin parecía haberse quedado sin habla.

-¿Qué le trae por aquí, profesor?-Pregunté - ¿Aún está buscando cura para su enfermedad?

-Bue...

-Quizá yo pueda remediarlo, tal vez _hombre-lobus reparus_...-Dije sin darle tiempo a contestar- O puede que _hombre lobus solucionus_...

-Será mejor que no – Dijo Lupin mirando que yo no sacara la varita

- Seguro que podría funcionar, estoy convencida de que nadie los ha probado

-Por eso mismo, pero hablemos de ti – Dijo Lupin

-Está bien, profesor, si insiste.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Como buena amiga de Gilderoy, he venido a darle personalmente su regalo de navidad

Me di cuenta de que a Lupin no le había regalado nada. Saqué de mi baúl una bolsa de huesos para perro que le había comprado a Espía, no podía dejar a un profesor sin regalo.

-Tome, es un regalo para usted. – Dije yo mientras Lupin desenvolvía su regalo.

Se quedó atónito al ver que se trataba de galletas para perros con forma de hueso.

-Para cuando esté transformado. Ya sabe, el estomago lleno amansa a las fieras.

Me alejé por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Gilderoy, me giré y Lupin seguía mirando las galletas. Seguro que no puede esperar hasta que llegue la Luna llena para probarlas, me dije a mi misma.

Llegué a la habitación de Lockhart, donde él estaba firmando unas fotos en el escritorio:

-¡Gilderoy!-Dije yo

-¡Amiga!-Dijo Lockhart, que no se debía acordar de mi nombre.

-¿Cómo estás¡El profesor Lupin también ha venido!

-¿El profesor Lupin?-Pregunto Lockhart extrañado.

-¡El mismo! Podríamos jugar al tenis de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos.

-¡Ohh¡El profesor Lupin, sí!- Exclamó Gilderoy.

Yo sospeché que Gilderoy no recordaba quién éramos.

-Sí, ese. Bueno aquí tengo tu regalo de navidades – Dije abriendo el baúl y rebuscando el regalo.

Una vez que lo encontré, cerré el baúl y se lo di. Lockhart abrió el regalo muy rápido, y enseguida vio un pijama de color escarlata divino de la muerte, con motivos en verde lima.

-¡Fantástico!-Dijo Lockhart – Casualmente yo también tengo algo para ti.

Yo recordé que ya me había regalado algo, pero pensé que era mejor no decirle nada. Lockhart me dio un surtido de autógrafos firmados.

Decidimos bajar a la cafetería, donde para nuestra sorpresa estaba el profesor Lupin.

-¡Profesor Lupin¡Profesor Lupin!-Grité mientras me dirigía a su mesa – ¡Mire, Gilderoy Lockhart!

-Hola, señor Lockhart – Dijo Lupin estrechándole la mano. – Solo venía un momento, me tengo que ir en seguida, estoy invitado en casa de los Weasley.

-¡Acabo de tener una excelente idea, profesor¡Todos iremos a casa de los Weasley!-Dije yo muy contenta.

-¿Todos?-Dijo Lockhart con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Absolutamente todos¡Bueno, no¡Sólo nosotros tres!-Exclamé.

-Bueno... Em... No sé qué les parece a los Weasley...- Dijo Lupin.

-¡A los Weasley les parecerá muy bien! Yo ya estoy invitada, y no les importará que alguien con renombre como Gilderoy Lockhart vaya a su casa a comer. ¿A usted, profesor, no le gustaría que Farruquito fuera a comer a su casa?

- Pues, la verdad es que no – Afirmó Lupin

-Bueno, pensándolo mejor, tal vez Farruquito no fuera una buena idea, podría atropellarnos a todos.

Una enfermera pasó por la cafetería en ese momento, así que aproveche para preguntarla:

-¡Enfermera!-Grité.

Ella se paró en seguida y se acercó a la mesa:

-¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó.

Me gustaría saber si Gilderoy Lockhart podría asistir a casa de unos amigos a comer – Pregunté muy feliz.

-Lo siento, pequeña, me temo que no va a poder salir de aquí en un tiempo.

-¡Eso es horrible!-Dije llevándome las manos a la cara – Me temo, profesor, que tendrá que quedarse aquí.

Lupin y yo nos despedimos de Lockhart.

Salimos del Hospital San Mungo y allí todavía estaba el autobús noctámbulo parado, y con la puerta del conductor abierto.

Yo oía cómo me llamaba:

-¡Condúceme, condúceme!-Me decía.

-Profesor Lupin... ¿Está oyendo lo mismo que yo?-Dije al Profesor Lupin extrañada.

-¿Oír el qué?-Preguntó Lupin.

Estaba destinado, yo debería conducir el autobús noctámbulo.

-¡Vamos, profesor¡Suba al autobús¡No tenemos todo el día!

* * *

¡Dejad reviews!


	30. Sorpresa,sorpresa

**CAPÍTULO: 30 SORPRESA, SORPRESA**

El Profesor Lupin me miró extrañado.

-No se asuste, profesor, este no es el primer autobús que conduzco, cuando yo era joven, en el Santus Dominicus, llevé a todos mis compañeros de viaje en una ocasión...

-No creo que sea buena idea – Dijo Lupin

-Sí la es, profesor, confíe en mí –Dije mientras me subía al autobús.

Lupin subió también.

-A usted, profesor, le regalaré el viaje – Dije dándole un ticket – Ya me entiende, no tiene que pagar.

-Gracias – Dijo Lupin mientras se sentaba.

Yo me senté en el asiento del conductor y me puse a observar los mecanismos:

-Veamos... ¿Qué pasara si doy aquí..?-Dije mientras movía una palanca.

El autobús salió disparado así de rápido. El profesor Lupin también salió disparado, pero chocó con uno de los cristales.

Yo manejaba el volante como podía, todos pensábamos que nos íbamos a estrellar, incluso yo.

Nadie supo cómo, pero una extraña melodía comenzó a sonar mientras nosotros cantábamos **(2)**:

_Dale más velocidad, en menos de una hora podemos llegar  
Súbeme la radio más  
Amarrate(3) el cinturon y dale caña ya  
No podía soportar el ambiente del Hospital  
Ha llegado el momento crucial  
Nos vamos a casa de los Weasley y nadie va a parar_

_Sólo yo tengo el poder, el volante en mis manos, yo controlaré  
No me digas qué tengo que hacer  
Iremos a ochocientos y si no pos bájate_

_Na, na, na, na, na Vuélvete loco yaaaaa_

_Fue en el tramo más difícil, el que tanto controlaba, se estrelló y logró  
Conseguir que todo aquello que iba ser alegre sólo fuera triste  
Sólo yo lo conseguí , atropellar a alguien y no pedí perdón  
Ahora voy a ser lo más  
Podré contar a tos la piña que Arlien se dio  
Ahora vas Lupin a decirme  
Si esto es no es forma de divertirse  
Sal ladrando ahora mismo  
Que viene la poli y nos va a cazar_

_Na, na, na, na, na vuélvete loco ya_

Al finalizar la canción empecé a oír gritos en los pisos del autobús.

-Giro a la derecha, RAS, abuela al frente a las doce y un plantón, RASSS, ahora a la izquierda y nos dirigimos a casa de los Weasley, RASS, niña a la 1 y RASSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

-¡¡¡¡DIOS MIO!!!!-Exclamó Lupin, situándose a mi lado.-¡¡¡Hemos atropellado a alguien!!!

Yo frené rápidamente por casualidad.

-Creo que es un estudiante de Hogwarts – Dijo Lupin que no paraba de moverse de un lado al otro y de agarrarse la cara con las manos.

Yo bajé rápidamente y Lupin también, y vimos a Arlien tirada en la carretera.

-Ahh, no pasa nada profesor, es Arlien.

Lupin se arrodilló en el suelo junto a Arlien

-Dios mio¿Qué has hecho? – Me dijo Lupin -¡Está muerta!

Al ver la situación subí rápidamente al autobús y cerré la puerta.

Pisé el acelerador mientras tocaba la sirena.

Pude ver cómo el profesor Lupin se estrellaba con el cristal de la parte trasera del autobús. Aunque mas bien lo oí.

Yo no había estado nunca en casa de los Weasley, así que no sabía qué camino tomar, pero mi intuición me decía que debía girar a la izquierda siempre.

-¿Pero qué hacemos?-Dijo Lupin, que había conseguido volver a la parte delantera del autobús- ¡Estamos dando vueltas! Ahora deberías girar a la derecha.

-¡Oh, no, profesor Lupin¡Todos los caminos conducen a casa de los Weasley!

10 minutos después me di cuenta de que efectivamente seguíamos dando vueltas. Al darme cuenta de mi error no tuve otra opción que disimular:

- Ahora ya podemos girar a la derecha profesor, era sólo para despistar – Dije yo girando el volante 790º.

Después de 20 atropellos, 30 heridos, 40 siniestros y 50 abolladuras aparqué enfrente de casa de los Weasley.

Al bajar del autobús, vi un minúsculo habitáculo de madera:

-Draco me contó que la casa de los Weasley era pequeña, no imagine que lo fuera tanto...- Los Weasley comenzaron a darme lástima. – Seguramente tengan que dormir de pie...

Así que me dirigí a dicho habitáculo.

-¿A dónde vas?-Dijo Lupin

-¡Yo también estoy invitada! Si no voy yo, tampoco irá usted.

-Creo que ha habido una confusión(como el primer capitulo, jaja), la casa es esa otra – Dijo Lupin señalando a lo que a mí me parecio una habitación con muchos pisos.- Eso es el cobertizo de las escobas- Dijo señalando a donde yo me dirigía.

-Ops, ya lo suponía, profesor, me había parecido ver una moneda...

El profesor Lupin llamó a la puerta, a mi parecer la casa se tambaleo. La señora Weasley preguntó antes de abrir la puerta:

-¿Quién llama?

-No podemos decirlo. Arruinaríamos la sorpresa... – Dije yo.

- No abriré la puerta a extraños- Dijo la Sra. Weasley muy desconfiada-¡Identifíquese!

-Tal vez debería pasar la pata por debajo de la puerta, Profesor – aconsejé a Lupin

- Soy Remus – Dijo el haciendo caso omiso de mi recomendación

Al oír esto la Sra. Weasley abrió rápidamente la puerta.

-¡Qué agradable sorpresa¡Pasa, pasa!- Dijo la Sra Weasley.

- Gracias, gracias, para mí también es un placer venir a su casa – Dije yo abriéndome paso.

Al entrar en la casa de los Weasley vi un comedor en el que había mucha gente.

-¡Natalia!-Exclamaron varias personas.

Yo hice una reverencia como muestra de mi exquisita educación.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- Se preguntó Ojo-Loco Moody levantándose de su silla y sacando la varita.

Yo retrocedí y pegué un chillido mientras Moody me apuntaba con la varita:

-¡Es un duendecillo chillón enviado por el enemigo, sin duda!- Dijo Ojo-Loco¡y tán loco!- ¡_Nogmicus exterminator_!

Sirius se levantó a gran velocidad y me apartó de la travesía del hechizo.

Bill y Charlie agarraron a Ojo-Loco.

-¡No¡Es una estudiante de Hogwarts!-Gritó Hermione levantándose de la silla.

Sirius se levantó, pero yo seguía tirada en el suelo preguntándome si los Weasley recibían así a todas sus visitas.

Sirius y Remus me ayudaron a levantarme. Me di cuenta de que todos me estaban observando.

Ron estaba muy impresionado, me miraba con la boca abierta, llena de comida, por cierto. Ginny se había llevado las manos a la cara, y Tonks al pelo. Los gemelos Weasley me miraban con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno. Harry se estaba riendo, sin duda del ridículo que había hecho Ojo-Loco Moody, me dije a mi misma.

- Se llama Natalia Alonso, me la he encontrado en San Mungo, espero que no os importa que la haya traído.

-Bueno, profesor, en realidad le he traído yo a usted...

- Es una estudiante de Hogwarts...- Siguió Lupin

-¡Ya recuerdo¿Fuiste tú quien consiguió el autografo de Gilderoy?- Preguntó la Sra. Weasley.

-La misma – Dije colocándome bien la capa.

Lupin me presentó a cada uno de los allí presentes: Charlie y Bill; los hermanos mayores de Ron, los gemelos Weasley a los que ya conocía, Ginny, la pequeña de los Weasley, Fleur Delacour; francesa, novia de Bill que debía creerse lo mejor, Ojo-Loco Moody; auror de profesión **(1)** que meramente se limitó a saludarme con un gesto de cabeza, Ninphadora Tonks a la que yo ya conocía, Mundugus Fletcher; que parecía un vagabundo, el Señor Weasley, la Sra Weasley, y Kingsley Shakebolt, otro auror.

-Discúlpanos, Remus, ya hemos empezado a comer, te retrasabas mucho y pensamos que ya no ibas a venir – Dijo el Señor Weasley.

-No os preocupéis, añadiré dos platos más –Dijo la Sra. Weasley.

Yo me senté entre Charlie y Ojo-Loco.

-Natalia, no te preocupes por el incidente de antes, Moody esta un poco paranoico...

-Charlie tiene razón, esos duendecillos no existen- Dijo Ojo-Loco Moody.

-¡Oh, no! Se equivocan, yo los he visto en varias ocasiones, unos bichos de lo mas amigables, al lado de mi casa hay un bosque repleto de ellos. Pero no les gusta ser vistos, sólo salen cuando yo voy, ya que a mí me conocen – Expliqué ante la multitud.

-Tal vez ojo-loco tenga razón, y te pareces a ellos...-Dijo Ron

-Yo nunca he oído hablar de ellos...-Dijo Lupin

- Vamos, profesor, que usted no haya oído hablar de ellos no significa que no existan, ya he dicho que cuando voy al bosque dejan que les vea, porque yo soy su amiga. Cambiemos de tema, por favor, no quiero ser el centro de atención... Cuéntame, Charlie, he oído que trabajas con dragones.

-Así es, pero no hablemos de mí tampoco.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, el Sr. Weasley se dispuso a hablar:

-Tengo una colección de enchufes magnífica.

- Me han dicho que meter los dedos en uno puede resultar muy divertido- Dije yo muy convencida.

-Luego podgiamos pgobaglo-Dijo Fleur

- Sería muy divertido.

Después de comer, la Sra. Weasley puso la radio:

- Noticia de última hora, parece ser que los mortífagos no toman vacaciones por navidad, el autobús noctámbulo ha desaparecido y su conductor y el empleado del ministerio están ingresados en el hospital San Mungo.

* * *

**(1) Auror:** Profesión como un policía mágico que captura a los malos mortífagos, y a los buenos mortífagos también

**(2)** **La canción se titula "Crash"** y es de The Primitives, que más tarde sería versionada por ECDL con el mismo título, yo me he basado en crash de ecdl como veréis que la letra es muy parecida, cambiando alguna cosa, ya que tuve que adaptarla a la situación

**(3) Amárrate el cinturón:** Como suele decir cierta persona cuyo nombre no diré, tan solo una pista. Su nombre termina en SABEL.


	31. Lo que el Autobús Noctámbulo se llevó

**31. Lo que el Autobus Noctambulo se llevo**

-Es horrible – Dijo el Sr. Weasley.

- Y que usted lo diga. No se quién puede ser capaz de hacer daño a los pobres trabajadores del Autobús Noctámbulo – Dije yo para disimular.

El Profesor Lupin se estaba quedando pálido.

-¿Se encuentra bien, profesor?-Preguntó Harry.

El profesor Lupin asintió.

- Vamos, Harry, salta a la vista que no se encuentra bien – Dijo Ron.

El ojo loco de Moody comenzó a dar vueltas.

-¿Y vosotros habéis llegado hasta aquí mediante el autobús noctámbulo?- Preguntó Ojo-Loco.

-Yo...yo... Yo nunca dije que el autobús nos trajera aquí...Yo...Yo...Yo nunca lo dije –El Profesor Lupin se levantó de golpe tirando una jarra de agua.

La Sra. Weasley se levantó enseguida:

-¿Te encuentras bien, Remus?

-Sí... Sí... Estoy per... perfectamente. Si... siento muchíchisimo lo de la ja jarra Mo-Mo-Molly – Dijo Lupin

Molly sacó la varita e hizo un hechizo para limpiar el estropicio.

-Perfectamente podríamos haber utilizado el Autobús Noctámbulo, suerte que mi choffer estaba disponible.- Expliqué yo.

Lupin estaba muy nervioso, así que se fue a descansar a la habitación de Ron, ya que no disponen de habitación de invitados.

- Lo mejor será cambiar de emisora- Dijo Sirius, que puso los 101 mágicos.

Todos nos pusimos a bailar; Ron con Hermione; Harry con Ginny, El Sr. Weasley con la Sra. Weasley; Fleur con Bill, Charlie con Tonks, Sirius con Mundugus; Moody se quedó sentado con Kinsley, y yo con Fred y George.

-¡Con mucha marcha!-Dije yo.

Fred, George y yo bailábamos con mucho entusiasmo, y de vez en cuando pisábamos y nos chocábamos con otras parejas de baile.

Tras una media hora de baile yo estaba muy cansada así que preferí descansar un rato:

-Bueno muchachos, necesito descansar un rato, pero no os preocupéis, en seguida vuelvo.

Así que dicho esto, me senté al lado de Ojo-Loco que parecía muy aburrido:

-¿Hacen unas patatitas?- Dije a Moody ofreciéndole un mordisco de mi sandwich.

Moody tiró el sandwich al suelo muy alborotadamente. Yo me quedé alucinada. Sirius me cogió del brazo y dijo:

-Sera mejor que no te acerques a él, siempre fue un poco paranoico, pero desde que lo secuestraron y lo mantuvieron 9 meses dentro de un baúl no ha vuelto a ser el mismo.

-Agradezco el consejo, Sirius, ahora, dame más detalles.¿Encerrado en un baúl, dices?

-Así es – Sirius me contó toda la historia de cómo Barty Crouch Jr. había suplantado a Moody.

-¿Y de qué color tiene los ojos?- Interrumpí a Sirius, aquel tan Barty Crouch Jr. me estaba causando especial interés.

- Pues... ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- Dijo Sirius mirándome extrañado

-¡Curiosidad, amigo!¡Curiosidad¿Azules, verdes, morados, tal vez rosas?

Sirius se quedó pensando y dijo:

- Bueno... Yo le vi en Azkaban, sólo de pasada, pero no me acuerdo.

- ¿Cómo que no te acuerdas? Yo si hubiera visto a alguien con los ojos rosas me acordaría...

Muy enojada agarré la camisa de Sirius y le grité mientras le zarandeaba:

-¿DE QUÉ COLOR ERAN SUS OJOS¿DE QUÉ¿DE QUÉ¿DE QUÉ COLOR?

-¡BLANCOS¡BLANCOS¡LO JURO!

-¿Blancos?-Pregunté yo horrorizada.

-Quise decir azules, azules.

-Ahhh, eso ya es otra cosa – Dije muy contenta.

Lupin apareció en el salón:

-Ya me encuentro mucho mejor

-¡Cantemos una canción!

Todos nos pusimos alrededor de la mesa del comedor, yo me puse entre los gemelos Weasley, y cantamos al son de la radio la canción "All you need is love". Yo en ese momento estaba muy emocionada:

-¡¡¡ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE!!!-Cantábamos todos mientras los gemelos hacían los coros.

Después de cantar unas cuantas canciones, Mundugus y Kingsley comenzaron a despedirse:

- Una cena exquisita, Molly- Dijo Kingsley

- Ajá, el pavo estaba de rechupete – Afirmó Mundugus.

Lupin se estaba poniendo pálido otra vez:

-Natalia, rápido, hay que hacer algo, descubrirán el autobús...- Exclamó Lupin.

-No se preocupe profesor, el autobús está en poder de los mortífagos-dije yo guiñando un ojo.

Justo cuando iban a salir, yo grité:

-Shhh, silencio en la sala. ¿Habéis oído eso?-Dije mirando todas las ventanas.

-¿Oig el qué?- Preguntó Fleur.

-¡TODO EL MUNDO AL SUELO!-Gritó Moody.

Yo me quedé de pie, al igual que el, pero Harry me agarró de la túnica y tiró hacia el suelo, mientras yo me caía:

-¡Cuidado¡Puede ser peligroso!- Me dijo Harry.

-¿Qué ruido era exactamente?- Me preguntó Moody mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta.

- No lo sé, parecía un autobús, aunque claro, yo nunca he oído uno, así que podría estar confundida- Me di cuenta de que Lupin me mira muy preocupado, asustado y desesperado. Parecía que los ojos se le iban a salir de las orbitas.

-Remus¿Te encuentras bien? Nunca te había visto tan asustado – Preguntó Tonks.

-Y no es para menos, tenemos fuera un autobús lleno de mortífagos¿y quieres que estemos contentos?-repliqué yo

Sirius se levantó del suelo con la varita en la mano, al igual que Moody y Harry. Yo hice lo mismo mientras pegaba la oreja a la puerta:

-Moody, ahí fuera hay alguien preguntando por un tal Alastor. ¿Alguien le conoce?

Moody pareció volverse loco, su ojo comenzó a dar vueltas a la velocidad del sonido.

-¡Al ataque!-Gritó Moody mientras él, Sirius y Harry corrían muy rápido hacia el jardín de la casa.

Fred y George también salieron, pero a cotillear. Toda la familia Weasley salió al jardín a intentar que todos menos Alastor volvieran al interior de la casa.

Al segundo todos nos encontrábamos en el jardín de la casa. Lo primero que vimos fue al Autobús Noctámbulo con sus focos deslumbrantes apuntando hacia el armario de los accesorios de Quidditch.

Sin más preámbulos Moody prendió fuego al autobús, y abrió el armario de los accesorios de Quidditch.

-¡NO, ES UNA TRAMPA!- Gritó Molly.

Pero Moody ya había abierto el armario, y para su sorpresa no había nada dentro. Tan sólo escobas, quaffles y demás.

-¡¡Pueden ser mortífagos!!- Dijo Moody prendiendo fuego también las escobas.

Fred y George corrieron para impedir que sus escobas se incendiasen.

En ese momento Lupin se desmayó

-¡Rápido¡Todo el mundo dentro de casa!- Gritó Arthur.

Sirius cogió a Lupin y lo metió dentro de la casa.

Una vez todos dentro de casa, Molly, muy alterada, dijo:

-Creo que es hora de que algunos se vayan a dormir.

- Eso no puede ser¿vamos a dormirnos mientras nos atacan?-Pregunté

-¡A DORMIR!- Fleur, Natalia y Hermione irán a la habitación de Ginny. Vamos, marchando. Vosotros cuatro – Dijo señalando a los gemelos, a Harry y a Ron- a otra habitación.

Para mi sorpresa, Ginny, Fleur y Hermione apagaron la luz y se metieron en la cama sin intercambiar palabra. Yo aproveché el momento para ir a la habitación de los chicos. Abrí la puerta sigilosamente.

De repente dos bestias se me echaron encima, sin duda se trataba de dos ghouls.

-¡Ai¡Socorro¡Sirius¡Sirius¡Harry¡Lupin¡Moody¡Bill¡Charlie¡¡¡BARTYY!!! –Grité

En ese momento me soltaron, y se hizo la luz.

- Perdona Natalia, pensábamos que eras un mortífago- Dijeron Fred&George a coro.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, y Sirius y Molly aparecieron en la habitación:

-¿QUÉ REVUELO ES ÉSTE!-Gritó la Señora Weasley muy enfadada.

-Cre...Creí que era el baño...- Dije yo muy asustada.

Sirius se empezó a reír:

-Bueno, ya veo que aquí no ha pasado nada. Vamos, Natalia, ya no hay de que preocuparse, hemos informado al ministerio y los aurores están en camino.-Dijo Sirius ayudándome a levantarme del suelo.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre.

-Ya están aquí. Vamos, Sirius. – Dijo Molly- No arméis jaleo – Cerraron la puerta y bajaron a recibir a los aurores.´

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dejad Reviews


	32. Cosas de los Weasleys

**32. Cosas de los Weasleys**

- Menudo susto...- Dije yo.

- Bueno, George creo que tenemos trabajo que hacer – Dijo Fred mientras George asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Trabajo que hacer? Ya habéis oído lo que mama ha dicho. "No hagáis ruido"- Dijo Ron un poco asustado.

-El pequeño Ronnie tiene miedo...-Dijo George riéndose.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse también, al igual que yo.

-¡Ron tiene miedo! ¡Ron tiene miedo! ¡Ron tiene miedo!-Comenzaron a cantar los gemelos.

-¡Está claro que no tengo miedo!- Dijo Ron muy enfadado.

- Bueno, si nos disculpáis...-Dijo George

-Tenemos cosas que hacer – Siguió Fred.

-Será mejor que vaya con vosotros, puede ser peligroso, necesitáis a alguien que os cubra las espaldas- Dije- Alguien como yo.

Fred y George se miraron:

-Bueno...Podrás venir siempre que no molestes- Dijo George.

- Soy una profesional del espionaje. En España estaba en la C.E.P, ya sabéis, Campaña del Espionaje Profesional. Estuve apunto de liderar el comando.

-Vamos, puede que nos estemos perdiendo algo.- Dijo Fred

Bajamos las escaleras sigilosamente, y nos acercamos hasta la puerta que estaba cerrada para que el ruido no llegara a nuestras habitaciones.

Pusimos en la puerta unas orejas extensibles para oír la conversación justo cuando decían:

-Si Lupin se niega a contarlo, mejor que vayamos a buscar a Natalia para que nos cuente lo ocurrido- Dijo una voz.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, y todos caímos de bruces al salón:

-¡FRED&GEORGE WEASLEY!-Gritó Molly

-¡Y Natalia Alonso también!-Dije yo.

-Ya podéis tener una buena explicación para esto- Dijo Molly

-Oí que decían mi nombre...Ahora mismo iban a ir a buscarme, a esto se le llama ser eficiente, ¿eh?

Uno de los aurores me cogió del brazo, y Molly cogió también a los dos gemelos de las orejas.

Una vez sentados me dijeron:

-Bueno, cuéntenos su versión de lo ocurrido.

-Verán, no sé por donde empezar...

-Por el principio.

-Ah sí, sí - Dije yo – Pues estaba yo en casa de los Malfoy...Mas tarde fui a San Mungo a ver a mi gran amigo Gilderoy Lockhart...Finalmente encontré ahí al profesor Lupin, y vinimos aquí, el resto ya lo saben...Por cierto no les he contado que he pasado unos días en casa de los Malfoy. Ellos mismos me invitaron...Claro, Narcissa y Draco.¡Lucius no...!

-¿Y cómo se desplazo hasta aquí? ¿En el autobús noctámbulo?- Me preguntó uno de los oficiales del ministerio.

-Por supuesto que no...¡Por favor! ¿Por quién me toma? Yo soy Natalia Alonso... ¡Alguien con clase! Mi familia no acostumbra a usar transporte público...

- Si ya han terminado contigo es mejor que vayas a dormir. – Dijo la Sra. Weasley.

- Tiene usted razón. Debo irme ya. ¡Es tan tarde...! Tengan buenas noches y buena suerte. ¡Hasta mañana!.

Como ya dije, me fui a dormir. Al día siguiente tenía muchas ganas de irme. La Sra. Weasley nos fue a despertar muy temprano.

En seguida me levante, ya que teníamos cereales para desayunar. Nada mas bajar las escaleras me encontré a Dumbledore tomando el desayuno también.

-¡Qué sorpresa, profesor Dumbledore! ¿Esta tomando usted gachas con forma de carita?

-¡Buenos días Natalia!- Dijo el Profesor Dumbledore mientras dejaba el tenedor en el plato.

-Lamento haberle causado tantas molestias...Seguro que estaban todos ustedes preocupadísimos... Pero no hay motivo para ello. Aquí estoy, con los Weasley.

-Ehh...Sí – Dijo Dumbledore – Los mayores tenemos que hablar, así que mientras puedes preparar tu baúl

- Ya está preparado, pero si insiste lo volveré a hacer...-Dije yo mientras subía las escaleras para ir a la habitación.

Justamente en el último peldaño me daba no sé qué el no escuchar la conversación de mayores. Tenía que ser muy interesante así que me quede escuchando.

Dumbledore comenzó a hablar:

-Sin duda lo de anoche fue obra de mortífagos. Lamentablemente ayer atropellaron a una alumna de Hogwarts

-¡Eso es horrible! ¿Quién fue? –Preguntó intrigado el Sr Weasley.

-Arlien Moon, del curso de Ron.

-¡Esos mortifagos no respetan nada! ¡Pobre muchacha!- Dijo la Sra. Weasley - ¿Está muy grave?

- Ni se lo imagina...-Dijo Dumbledore.

Después de unos minutos bajé con mi baúl :

-Profesor, creo que es hora de irnos.

-Así es – Dijo Dumbledore

-Muchas gracias por todo, Sra. Weasley, espero verles muy pronto. Hasta luego – Me despedí con la mano de toda la familia.

La puerta se cerró tras Dumbledore.

Al salir de la casa de los Weasley Dumbledore dijo:

-Natalia, ¿sabes aparecerte?

-Por supuesto que sé profesor Dumbledore, pero ya sabe, prefiero que me lleve usted – Dije yo disimulando

-Oh, ya veo... Está bien, agarra mi túnica.

Dumbledore hizo una cuenta atrás:

- 5,4,2,3,1,0.

Al instante aparecimos en Hogsmeade:-Ya estamos aquí... En Hogsmeade nada más y nada menos...¿Qué tal si vamos a las Tres Escobas?- Dijo Dumbledore.

- ¡Excelente idea, Profesor!- Exclamé yo.

Así que el Profe Dumbli y yo nos dirigimos a las Tres Escobas. Una vez allí todo era Jerez y risas. Me impresionó mucho. Todo estaba tan limpio y había tan buen ambiente... Una vez allí una señora muy simpática saludó a Dumbledore:

-¡Dumbledore! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa ¡ - Exclamó la señora.

- Hola Rosmerta. Vengo de casa de los Weasley. Aquí traigo a una alumna de Hogwarts, Natalia Alonso.

- Sí, una de las mejores alumnas que ha tenido este gran, gran colegio. – Dije yo muy sonriente.

- Yo tomaré lo de siempre. –Dijo Dumbledore.

-Sí, y yo casi también...- Ya que no sabía que pedir.

- Hum... No recuerdo lo que tomas siempre – Me dijo Rosmerta mientras servía a Dumbledore su bebida.

- Batidus Explosivus – Dije con mucha firmeza.

-¿Y en qué consiste eso?- Madame Rosmerta estaba alucinando.

- Lleva cuatro gotas de zumo de manzana, media de limón, cinco de melocotón, una cucharadita de azúcar, remover cuatro veces hacia la izquierda y dos hacia la derecha, una patata frita, y una ramita de perejil.

Madame Rosmerta preparó el Batidus Explosivus. Que por cierto explotó antes de tiempo. La cara de Madame Rosmerta quedó negra y los pelos de punta. Casi se desmaya y todo.

Todo el bar se quedó mirándola.

- Veo que no ha seguido mis instrucciones... Así que como es lógico, invita la casa.

Madame Rosmerta me sirvió un zumo de calabaza en compensación.

Dumbledore hablaba con Madame Rosmerta mientras que yo inspeccionaba a mi alrededor.

Casualmente vi un hombre vestido de negro, encapuchado para más detalles, que no paraba de observarnos. 

Yo me aseguré de tener a buen resguardo la cartera.

Después de un rato nos despedimos, ya que teníamos que emprender el rumbo a Hogwarts.

Casualmente, el señor de negro también salió de Las Tres Escobas y tomó el mismo camino que nosotros.

-Profesor Dumbledore, siento decirle que sospecho que un extraño personajillo nos está siguiendo los pasos.

Dumbledore miró con mucho disimulo para atrás. Y así fue, aquella Persona/ Animal/ Cosa nos estaba siguiendo.

- Es muy importante que estemos en guardia – Dijo Dumbledore.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo- Me aseguré de que tenía mi varita en el bolsillo – Tengo un plan Profesor, debe confiar en mí. Siga andando y yo atraparé al malvado.

Así fue, el Profesor Dumbledore siguió andando, pero yo me escondí detrás de un árbol. Cuando aquella presencia pasó por el árbol donde yo estaba, salté inesperadamente para él (no para mí...) y le hice una llave de las del karate kid.

Resultó ser una persona, que en seguida se levantó y se quitó la capucha. Tenía gran semejanza con la familia Weasley.

-¿Dónde está el Profesor Dumbledore?- Preguntó el personaje.

-No insista. No conseguirá dar con él. Sé que usted es un décimo Weasley. – Dije muy convencida.

-¿Pero de qué hablas? ¿Dónde está Dumbledore? ¡Es muy importante! – El chico insistía bastante en ver a Dumbledore, y además dijo que era importante...

- Bueno, si es importante yo personalmente se lo comunicaré – Evidentemente yo tenía que enterarme del asunto

- Es confidencial...Alto secreto

197


	33. V de

33. V de...

Tanto insistió el Weasley, si es que ese es su verdadero apellido, que al final me convenció para que fuera a hablar con él.

Camino a Hogwarts le fui contando todas las anécdotas que viví en su casa, y el parecía interesadísimo, y no es para menos.

Cuando llegamos al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería para Jóvenes promesas del mundo mágico, el chico apellidado Weasley y yo nos dirigimos hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, para comprobar que ya había llegado al castillo y para que Weasley hablara con el.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore¡No se esconda¡Falsa Alarma¡Aliado¡Aliado!- Dije mientras irrumpía en el despacho del profesor.

-¿Pero qué sucede?- Se preguntó Dumbledore.

-Profesor Dumbledore, tengo una noticia urgente que comunicarle, de gran gravedad...-Dijo Weasley mientras yo escuchaba atenta.

-¿De gran gravedad? Siéntese, por favor – Dumbledore también se sentó. Ya sabéis, sustos a esa edad... ¡Malo, malo!

- Eso es. Tiene que ver con el Autobús Noctámbulo...

Dumbledore le interrumpió diciendo:

-Ya estoy al tanto de la situación, pero aun así le agradezco mucho que haya venido a contármelo.

Yo me quedé muy decepcionada, ya que pensé que la cosa sería mas grave.

-Pero ahí no termina el asunto. Acabamos de recibir pistas de gran relevancia para el caso. – Añadió Weasley. – Un pendiente en el asiento del conductor revela que tuvo que ser una mujer, o un maricón. – Weasley enseñó el pendiente. Era rosa fucsia con forma de mariposa.

-¿Un qué¿Cómo dice?-Dijo Dumbledore mientras disimuladamente se quitaba su pendiente de la oreja.

Yo me apresuré a quitarme el mío también, no sea que se dieran cuenta de que coincidía casualmente con el mío.

- Usted ya entiende. Un galletero/Gayetero, locaza, mariposón.

-¡Ya es suficiente!- Exclamó Dumbledore – Y ahora hagan el favor de salir de mi despacho.

Yo me apresuré a salir, tan rápido que ni vi a Weasley. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? Sólo tenia una opción...

Salí corriendo hacia los jardines de Hogwarts, dirección al lago (y no para tirarme). Yo, experta en lanzamiento de gnomos de jardín, cogí el pendiente y lo tiré lo más lejos posible.

Era un pendiente de alta calidad, pero no podía dejar que me culparan... Así que tras esa perdida del pendiente me fui corriendo a mi habitación de Hogwarts. Allí estaría Espía, tenía que contarle todo lo sucedido.

-¡Espía¡Espía!-Dije gritando al entrar a la habitación.

-¡Aleluya¡Aleluya¡La mierda es tuya! –Dijo Espía.

-Ha sucedido una desgracia... Cometí el robo del autobús noctámbulo... ¡FUI YO! Pero no era mi intención... Ahora la policía mágica tiene pistas, y los CMI (Criminal Magical Investigation) tienen pruebas de que fui yo. Acabo de arrojar toda la culpa al lago del colegio, donde nadie podrá encontrarlo. NADIE. ¡MUAHAHAHAHA!

- Lo que dan de sí las vacaciones...-Dijo Espía mientras daba las primeras notas

-TODO ESTO FUE ERROR. ¡UOHHH! TODO FUE UN ERROR. FUE LUPIN Y NO FUI YO. ¡UOHHH! (1)

Después de estos momentos musicales bajé al Gran Comedor a mi última cena. Y allí me senté en una mesa, a mi derecha el pan, y a mi izquierda el vino; o más bien una de chorizo y otra de una infusión de rosa ibisco frambuesa limón.

Yo estaba tan afectada por el suceso que casi no dirigí la palabra a ningún allí presente ( como no los había...).

Cuando termino la cena fui a mi habitación, casi no pude conciliar el sueño, ya que ése fue un día de desgracias, y fue un día de desgracias también.

Al día siguiente me desperté muy temprano, a la una de la tarde para ser mas exactos.

-¡Vaya madrugón!- Dije bostezando. – Para que luego digan que la vida de los fuera de la ley es chachi.

-Ni que lo digas – Dijo Espía – Siempre pensé que los futuropresidiarios trabajan demasiado.

En cuanto pude baje al Gran Comedor para comer, y para mi sorpresa alguien estaba sentado en la mesa Gryffindor. Era... era... era ni mas ni menos que... ¡SINIS!

-¡¡Sinis!!-Dije yo

Sinis se dio la vuelta muy asustado y alucinado a la vez.

-Pensé que eras mi madre... Llámame Dark si no es mucha molestia, que no lo es...

-No te ofendas...

Dark se quedó callado sin decir nada.

-Bueno, Dark, estoy pensando en que no nos conocemos casi nada. Cuentame... ¿Cuáles son tus hobbits?

-¿Hobbits?-Preguntó Dark extrañado.

-Hobbits. Ya me entiendes... Bailar flamenco, tocar el acordeón mientras se fuma una pipa, firmar autógrafos, dar conciertos en tus ratos libres, ser invitado a Salsa Mágica ...

- Tal vez tocar la armónica...

-Oh, estupendo, tal vez podríamos hacer un musical en el próximo capítulo – Dije yo muy feliz ante tan estupenda e irresistible idea.

-Sí... Tal vez... – Dijo Dark muy desanimado mientras se tomaba su zumo de calabaza.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa? Te veo muy desanimado, Dark. Falta poco para el solsticio de invierno. – Dije mientras le di una palmada en la espalda

-¡Ai¡Cuidado!- Dijo Dark

-¿Qué sucede¿Estás hecho de barro como los botijos?

-¿Te acuerdas de esa maldita araña? Aragog... Me las pagará...Tengo que preparar algo muy grande... ¡Una venganza, Vendetta, como Voto y no en Vano! – Dijo Dark mientras se levantaba y alzaba el puño al cielo mientras una brisa invernal invadía el gran comedor.

-¡Estoy contigo¡Nos las pagará caro!- Dije yo levantándome y alzando los dos puños - ¡Estoy muy loca, eh¡Estoy muy loca!

-¡A Natalia pongo por testigo (NataliaDios) de que Aragog no podrá atacarme! La derribaré y cuando haya acabado con ella, no hará mal a nadie. Aunque tenga que asaltar, me tenga que escapar, tenga que chillar... A Natalia pongo por testigo de que jamás volverá a posar sus pinzas sobre mí – Dijo Dark

-Pero Dark... Me parece muy bien, el problema está en que creo que te estás confundiendo... ¿Pinzas? Esos son los tendederos... O los cangrejos...

-¡Era una araña¡Yo lo vi con mis ojos¡La misma que nos atacó la otra vez!

-¡Ohh...! Ya recuerdo- Dije haciendo memoria (Aunque en realidad nunca lo había olvidado...) Yo te ayudaré. – Dije muy convencida mientras pensaba "o tu me ayudaras a mí".

Ya lo tenía casi todo pensado.

-Bueno Dark, me tengo que marchar. Pero mañana ya hablaremos, lo tengo todo a punto. ¡Menuda venganza...!

Fui corriendo a mi habitación. Tenía que escribir una carta urgente. Una vez allí saqué papel y pluma (la de escribir).

Se acercan fechas clave y qué mejor cosa para olvidar las rencillas que enviarme un gran traje de basilisco. Y dos linternas muy potentes. Aprovechando la oportunidad de que tenemos rebajas en nuestra tienda de disfrazes Alonso's Magical Fashion for Parties.

Metí la carta en un sobre y fui a Lechucería. Tras este día agotador, antes de dormir apunté datos clave en mi libreta, que ya casi tenía telarañas, y le conté a Espía todo sobre el plan contra Aragog.

Al día siguiente, cuando llegué al Gran Comedor para desayunar, Dark se encontraba allí.

-Buenos días, Dark

-Buenos días.

-Anoche estuve reflexionando sobre la venganza contra Aragog. Debemos ir cuanto antes a la Biblioteca. Allí hay libros de vital importancia para nuestra operación.

Nada más terminar de desayunar fuimos a la biblioteca y más tarde al aula de pociones. Noté que Dark estaba un poco preocupado.

-¿Sucede algo?- Dije temiendo que ya estaba arrepentido de perpetrar una venganza en condiciones.

- Nada, simplemente que no tenemos permiso para venir aquí, no me gustaría que Snape nos pillara otra vez con las manos en la masa.

-Eso será a ti... A mí me pillaría con las manos en los bolsillo- Dije yo riéndome – No obstante iré a pedir permiso.

Fui directamente a la cocina, a por unas magdalenas. Después de comerme unos paquetes, volví al aula de pociones.

-¡Cuánto has tardado! – Dijo Dark – Ya terminé todas las pociones.

-Vaya, es que no encontraba a ninguna autoridad del colegio. Bueno, Dark, mientras yo pongo las pociones a buen recaudo será mejor que limpies esto. Luego nos vemos – Cogí las pociones y salí de allí corriendo.

Las llevé a la habitación y las metí en una caja de hierro blindada dentro de un baúl.

No vi a Dark hasta la mañana siguiente en el desayuno. Mientras comía mis cereales una sombra gigante se abalanzo sobre nosotros. Y oscureció el Sol.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dejad Reviews!


	34. Vendetta

34...VENDETTA!

Mientras comía mis cereales una sombra gigante se abalanzó sobre nosotros. Y oscureció el Sol.

Dumbledore se levantó de su silla y lanzó un hechizo. Lo que quiera que fuera aquella cosa se precipitó desde las alturas para caer sobre... todos los profesores allí presentes y sobre la mitad de Hagrid.

-¡Qué tragedia¡Murieron aplastados...!- Grité yo.

Todos los alumnos allí presentes (que éramos bien pocos) nos acercamos a ver que sucedía. La figura resultó ser un paquete gigante, que entre todos conseguimos mover.

-Pone que es para Natalia Alonso – Dijo el pequeño profesor Flitwick.

-¡Oh, ya entiendo! Dark, es para nosotros. 

Dark se quedó alucinado.

-Tengo muchos contactos...

-¿Se puede saber qué es?- Se preguntó la profesora Trelawney.

-¿No se supone que usted es adivina? – Dije yo indignada. – Es tela de costura, ya saben, para hacerme unos trapitos. Soy una joven promesa de la alta costura.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Dark con eso?- Preguntó Hagrid rascándose la cabeza.

-Dark es el perchero. Ya saben... Le encanta marcar estilo y figura.

Dark se sonrojó. Y empezó a desfilar sobre la mesa de Gryffindor. Cuando llego al final dio una vuelta con tanto ímpetu que se le enredaron los pies con la túnica.

Aquel coso era imposible de mover. Así que todos los allí presentes (unos 20) tuvieron que ayudar a llevar el paquete hasta mi habitación mientras yo les abría paso.

-Un, dos, tres con el un, dos, tres...- Yo les iba guiando.

Una vez allí tuve que insistir bastante para que se fueran, ya que todos querían que lo abriera.

-Tengo una gran idea – Dijo Dumbledore – Podríamos organizar una pasarela mágica en Hogwarts. Yo podría ser modelo

-Y yo y yo- Comenzaron a decir todos.

-¡Está bien...¡Pero márchense!Rápido, tengo una idea que no quiero desvelar!

Todos salieron de la habitación, incluso Dark. Tuve que ir a buscarle.

Una vez en la habitación abrimos el paquete mediante un sencillo hechizo que un muggle como tú no entendería.

Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que no se trataba de un disfraz de basilisco, si no de uno de calamar gigante. Dark y yo nos quedamos unos segundos mirándolo.

-Pero... eso no es un basilisco – Dijo Dark

-No sé qué esta pasando... ¡Y eso no me gusta nada!

Cogí la carta y la leí en voz alta:

_**Hola, Natalia. **_

Lamento decirte que el modelo G756#756€879245?6 no está disponible. Así que te mando el 

_**R6774/956(34$**__**) que nos mandaron por equivocación pensando que era un disfraz (En realidad es un submarino). Pensaba quedármelo pero no cabe en la piscina de casa. Intenté encontrar el disfraz en todas las sucursales, pero desde Harry Potter y la Camara Secreta se venden como churros. Recorrí todos los Chinos de Madrid... Pero¡Ahhhh! fue en vano. No obstante, encontré en el JumbourFur CuatroCarros esta piscina hinchable basilisco. **_

Un saludito y pasa buenas vacaciones

Te quiere (o no) tu familia

PD: La piscina está en el camarote del capitán.

PD: Aquí te adjunto el manual de instrucciones.

-Qué gran noticia...-Dije yo volviendo a mirar al calamar.

Dark no podía creérselo.

-Buff...-Dije mirando al manual – Son 5 paginas de manual... Ahora no tengo ganas de leerlo.

-Yo tampoco – Dijo Dark.

Apretando un botón se abrió la base del tentáculo y apareció una escalera.

-¡Oh, Dark¡Qué suceso tan extraordinario...¿A qué esperamos para subir? Los darks primero.

Cómo no, Dark siguió mis ordenes, ya que yo era la capitana de la tripulación.

El calamar por dentro era realmente impresionante. Las paredes eran de color tinta de calamar intenso, se ve que el pintor le puso sentimiento.

-Esto es mejor de lo que pensaba- Dijo Dark muy impresionado.

-Yo es que ni lo pensé – Dije comprobando la limpieza de aquel extraño lugar.

-¿Y esto nos será útil?-Se preguntó Dark

-¡Ni que lo digas! Así podremos visitar a Chanquete...

-¿Chanquete?-Se preguntó Dark

-Si, Chanquete el Grande. Y puede que al Capitán Pescanova también.

-Eso si que sería una gran aventura. Me encantan las varitas de merluza... ¿Crees que nos dará unas?

-Puede que sí. A mí al menos, tengo cara de grumete¿verdad?.

- Bueno, será mejor que salgamos de aquí y pensemos en como ocultar este trasto.

-Les has dado en el clavo, Dark. Vamos.

Antes de irnos teníamos una tarea que resolver. Desde la sala de mandos había dos puertas. Una que daba a mi camarote y la otra al de la tripulación.

Al entrar en mi camarote pude ver el paquete donde se hallaba la piscina. Lo cogí y salí corriendo de aquel calamar.

Una vez fuera, Dark y yo abrimos el envoltorio de la piscina. Era maravillosa, toda una obra de arte. Con forma de Basilisco. El único problema era que la piscina estaba dentro del Basilisco.

Al llegar la noche, Dark y yo quedamos en la Sala de Slytherin. Desde allí llevamos el calamar hasta las proximidades del Lago. Un lugar que no desvelaré para que no lo desveléis vosotros. Al llegar la media noche nos dirigimos con la piscina "basilisco" hasta un claro en medio del bosque prohibido.

-Dark¿No has traído bañador?-Pregunté

-Pues no... Estamos en Enero

-¡Pero si lo requiere la ocasión!

-¡AUUUUUUUUU!-De pronto se oyó este grito.

-Dark, no te enfurezcas...

-¡Pero si yo no he sido!- Exclamó Dark

- ¡Ahhh, entonces fue el lobo de caperucita...¡Ah...¡Oh...! Eso que hay detrás de ti...-Dije con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué hay detrás de mi? No me vengas ahora con bromas estúpidas

-Nono... No es ninguna estupidez... Está detrás de ti... ¡EL PROFESOR LUPIN!- Dije escandalizada

-Ahh, ya me había asustado, aunque no lo parezca – Dijo Dark muy aliviado

Dark miró para atrás y al ver que tenía un hombre-lobo, se escandalizó muchísimo y comenzó a gritar mientras corría hacia la piscina al igual que hice yo.

En seguida nos apresuramos a subir a la piscina gigante. Y para nuestra sorpresa nada mas cerrar la puerta de entrada la piscina comenzó a moverse.

El pánico estaba apoderándose de nosotros¿La piscina era fantástica como el coche o alguien la estaba conduciendo?

Sin más pensar nos dirigimos a la sala de mandos. Al entrar pudimos ver que nadie estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor. Pero al acercarnos...la silla se dio la vuelta y apareció... ¡ESPÍA!

-Pero... ¡Espía¿Qué haces...?-No pude terminar la frase ya que Espía me cortó.

-Juro que fue sin querer... Di a un botón por error... Y el Profesor Lupin...

-¿El profesor Lupin qué?-Preguntó Dark asustado.


End file.
